It's Just Three Words, Eight Letters
by lozzigurl
Summary: Dougie is quiet and unpopular. Harry is loud but popular. What happens when the two teenagers get dared for money to pretend and fool all their friends, classmates, teachers and family that they are dating? Worst of all, they hate each other... Will this pull them closer together, or tear them further apart?...
1. Chapter 1

It's Just Three Words, Eight Letters.

**A/N: Hello! This chapter is very short but it's just an intro. Enjoy :)**

**Dougie's POV**

Hello, I'm Dougie. I'm quite short, very quiet and I don't really have that many friends. I've also just turned 16 years old.

My best friend; Tom, seems to think that I'm one of the most good looking boys in the school...he always says that tons of girls are always looking at me. I think he's just being kind...that's what. Tom's hilarious, he's very geeky and weird...but that's why I love him. I also have a secret, that I'm gay. Tom knows. Worst of all...**He** knows. I hate him so much. He found out by listening to my conversation with Tom when I first told him. He always threatens to tell people about it. I have no idea why he hasn't told anyone yet, the person I'm talking about is Judd. Harry Judd.

"Move out the way, Poynter!" Someone shouted into my ear shoving me into someone's locker.

"Piss of Judd!" I shouted back, clutching my arm where he had shoved me.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SAID?!" His main friend, James, yelled, running over to me and slamming me further against the lockers.

I felt something on the locker dig into my back as I fell to the floor in pain.

"Don't mess with us again!" James shouted, glaring at me before following Harry back up the corridor.

Harry had two 'bodyguards,' James and Danny. They both always follow him around everywhere and were always there to protect him even if he didn't need it.

James is the worst of the two. His family is one of the richest in the entire world. He's a total snob who once actually used to be bullied by Harry, before Harry decided that he could be a part of his little gang.

Danny isn't really that bad at all. He's actually quite shy and I've only ever heard him say something mean once before, which seemed like Harry had forced him to say. I quite like Danny really, I hope me and him can be friends one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally chapter two up!**

I woke up to a ringing in my ear; I turned over in my bed and grabbed my phone.

"H-hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Doug?! Where are you, I'm just about to leave my house!" It was Tom.

I bolted up in my bed. It was quarter to 8.

"Oh crap" I yelled into the phone, kicking the duvet off me and tugging at my pyjamas, taking them off. "Tom, I'm gonna be late, go on to school without me!" I shouted, shutting the phone rapidly.

I quickly buttoned my shirt up, jumped into my grey trousers and pulled the red stripy jumper over my body before grabbing my backpack and bolting out the front door.

xo-xo

My heart was thumping against my chest as I quickly walked down the long corridor. It was now 8:20, you had to be in school by 8 and my school was very strict on lateness.

I slowly turned the silver door knob, pushing the door open and walking into my form room.

"Dougie Poynter, do you realize the time?!" My teacher, Mrs Brown shouted at me as I felt 30 pairs of eyes on me.

"S-sorry miss" I whispered quietly.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice behind me.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Brown for being late, hopefully you can forgive me?"

I turned around and saw Harry Judd flash Mrs Brown a sweet smile.

"Of course Harry, my dear." She smiled at him, beckoning him into the classroom.

"What?!" I gasped. "He was later than me!"

"Quiet Mr Poynter, don't be so rude! There's still a detention for the both of you tonight." She said, handing us both detention slips.

I quickly walked over to my seat behind Tom and looked at my detention slip. 2 hours! 2 hours stuck in a room with Mrs Brown and Judd...

xo-xo

"It's gonna be so bad Tom!" I moaned as we walked through the school library.

"Listen Doug, I've had tons of detentions but never with Harry...I had an hour one with Bourne and Jones...you can't get worse than that! Now where is that cooking book I was looking for?!"

I sighed. "I guess so...and is this it?" I asked him, passing him a bright pink cooking book.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled taking it. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, we don't have any more classes together do we?" I asked curiously.

"Nope...I'll see you tomorrow, Doug, enjoy your detention." He winked before quickly leaving the library as the bell rang.

xo-xo

I was sat in my chemistry classroom as soon as the bell rang cuing the end of school, I didn't get the same pang of excitement. I groaned as everyone started leaving and I heard someone behind me.

"We better go to Mrs Brown then, Poynter." He smirked.

"Whatever." I muttered quickly.

We both walked through the school in silence as I felt my phone vibrate in my blazer pocket. It was Tom.

Tom: _Good luck mate! :D_

I smiled before quickly slipping it back in my pocket as I saw Harry lean closer to me, trying to read it.

We finally but awkwardly made our way over to our form room but Mrs Brown wasn't in there.

"Hi, we're looking for Mrs Brown? We have a detention." Harry said casually to a sub in the room.

"Ah yes, she mentioned that. She said for you two to go to the gym as Mr Lee has a job for you."

I sighed but reluctantly followed Harry to the gym. Harry was Mr Lee's favourite student as he was captain of the boy's football team but he hated me as I'm so useless when it comes to sports.

We finally got to the gym and Mr Lee was already standing waiting for us.

"Okay boys." He said, shoving a bunch of clothes at us. "I know you don't have your kit so just borrow these, okay? I want you both to go outside and set up the field for the tennis match tonight. Then just come back to me when you're done."

"Why do we have to get changed?" I asked; I really couldn't be bothered.

He sighed. "It's far too hot out there, you'll pass out! Now off you go!" He said giving Harry the changing room key.

We quickly walked into the changing room and I put the clothes down on the floor. I sat down on the floor and looked at my feet for a while until Harry eyed me suspiciously.

"What the hell are you doing, Poynter? Aren't you going to get dressed?" He asked, watching me just sitting down.

"I will" I muttered as I watched him start to get undressed.

He pulled his shirt up showing his very tanned and muscly chest. He was actually quite good looking – wait, why am I looking at a nearly-naked Judd?! I mean, I know I'm gay but that's just disgusting...we're enemies!

I quickly bolted my head away when he saw me looking.

I awkwardly turned away from him and pulled my shirt off. I looked at my pale and weak chest and sighed as I pulled the navy P.E top on. I noticed that he was watching me the whole time – he must be finished and have nothing else to do.

"You can go and wait outside, I'll meet you." I muttered, not wanting him seeing my get further undressed but mainly because my school trousers were getting incredibly tight.

"Whatever" He laughed before leaving the changing room.

Why did he laugh? I quickly hurried to get the rest of the kit on, having difficulty doing my laces up. I couldn't stop thinking about his body...wow – who knew? God, Dougie! You need to stop thinking this – it's wrong!

Someone suddenly burst into the room, interrupting my goo- er bad thoughts. It was Harry.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He said suddenly.

Oh god does he know what I was thinking about?! Wait – of course he doesn't!

"I-I couldn't do up my laces" I said blushing.

He sighed but knelt down in front of me, starting to do them up, occasionally brushing his hand against my ankle accidently. Well – I think accidently... No Dougie, stop thinking bad thoughts! I mentally slapped myself.

"T-thanks." I muttered once he'd finished.

"Only so you'd hurry up – because unlike you, I have to go home!"

I twitched as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out to the field.

"Okay, you grab that end of the net" He said, pointing to the far right side.

I quickly went over and lifted it up.

"Okay!" He yelled across the field. "Just keep pulling it that way until I say stop!" He pointed to his right my left as I nodded and heaved the heavy net out of its place.

We both pulled it further, me having a lot of difficulty until he yelled stop. I was so relieved to put the thing down. He walked over to me, checling that I have done it right and straightened it up a bit.

I quickly glanced at my watch and saw that it was only 4 – half an hour into detention. I sighed.

"Got another hour or whatever yet. You honestly thought we'd be going now?" Harry nastily laughed at me.

"No I didn't I was just checking the time." I scowled at him.

"Twat." I heard him mutter.

"Now what?" I frowned.

"You cut the grass" I jumped hearing Mr Lee behind me.

"Here are the keys to the shed." He said, passing them to me this time. "I'll be inside." He said, jogging off.

"Give me they keys" Harry said, looking at me with his hand held out.

I slowly put the keys in his hand, touching his palm with my fingers. I shuddered with the touch as he gave me an awkward look and I pulled my hand away.

"Let's go Poynter." He said, his warm hand grabbing my arm this time, pulling me to the shed.

"Can you give me hand pulling the lawnmowers out?"

Wow Harry Judd needed my help? I felt like saying that but really couldn't deal with any more arguing so I just nodded my head reluctantly and got in the shed with him, it was very dark in there.

"I-I can't see." I moaned desperately. "Where are you?!" I asked, feeling around.

I suddenly felt hands on my shoulder and chest.

"Geez, relax Poynter, I'm here."

I smiled slightly feeling his hands on me. Ughh I need to stop thinking like that – it's gross!

We finally heaved the lawnmowers out of the shed, after hearing a few comments on how weak I am by Judd. We quickly walked back to the field.

"Okay, you know what a tennis court looks like, right?"

I shook my head, uselessly.

He sighed. "Fair enough."

He got out some cones nearby and started to put them down to outline the court on my side.

"Just mow inside of here okay?"

"Yep." I nodded.

I turned on my lawnmower and got to it immediately.

It took a long time to mow it but I finished before Harry.

I lay down on the grass; I'd lost my breath and was so hot.

I suddenly felt another body lay next to me, slightly brushing my arm which gave me goosebumps. I looked over at Harry, lying there with his eyes closed.

"What's the time?" He muttered.

I glanced at my watch again. "Just gone 5."

He sat up and smiled. "Great, only half an hour left! We could probably just lie here for 30 minutes." Harry suggested, looking at me.

I looked at him and into his blue glittery eyes before looking away.

"What if he finds us?" I blushed.

"He won't he's probably just sitting at his desk inside."

"But if he does, I don't really want to stay here until 6, do you?" I scowled.

We argued for ages – turns out it was now 5:30.

"Well, let's go then!" Harry said happily, jogging back to the changing rooms.

I slowly walked back taking a while, hoping he was already finished.

I walked into the changing room and saw him standing there full naked, quickly grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"I-I just had a shower." He said, blushing.

"Wow, have I ever seen Harry Judd blush before?!" I teased, even though I was going mad inside.

"You like what you see, eh Poynter?" He smirked, looking down at his body.

I blushed a deep red; he only said that because I'm gay... He's always going to hold this on me, isn't he?

I turned away from him and started to undress myself, hearing him do the opposite.

I awkwardly pulled my shirt, jumper and trousers on before quickly rushing over to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Poynter." Harry said across the room, smirking.

"Bye" I quickly muttered before running the whole way home.

**A/N: Ello! I'm so sorry with the lack of updates as I've only just got back from holiday a few hours ago. I've already wrote a lot of chapters in my notebook when I was away so I just need to type them up and maybe change some bits. So back to regular updates *yay* :D I still had my iPod on holiday so I could read all your lovely reviews and PM's, all being so kind and looking forward to the story...I'll try and do a good job of it. Oh and also sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything in this chapter as I've typed it up pretty quickly and I'm too tired (lazy) to proof read all of it...And I said that this chapter is when the actual story starts but it's chapter 4, I promise as I've already written it! Wellll...yeah, hope everyone's having/had/will have a good Summer! : ) Byeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! :D **

Every year, my school has an event – a bit like a party. You're allowed to invite anyone and there is even alcohol served and some idiots ask drug dealers to come...

Well it's actually a school sleepover which the teachers trust the head girl to run. It's year 9's plus and we always do all kinds of crazy things. I remember last year's head girl, Elise Stander got drugged by some year 9's and passed out so we all did what we wanted - it was too funny, even though Tom and I just played different card games all night, occasionally stopping to get food. But now we were year 11's we had more freedom around the school – especially if the head girl gets drugged again.

"Excited for this year's sleepover – party thing?" I asked a very sleepy Tom when I arrived at his house.

"You Bring the cards, I'll bring the food." He grinned.

I laughed. "I guess so, but do you really just want to do that again?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Well I'll smash you at pool again then!"

I laughed. "I think you'll find that I smashed you, honey, and sure!"

We both giggled and then started talking about previous sleepover – party events as we made our way to school and into our form room.

We made it really early to class and surprisingly one of the only people in the class was Harry Judd.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask how your detention went Doug." Tom said as we walked to his desk.

I looked and saw that Harry was staring right at me, a blank expression on his face.

"Fine." I answered simply.

"Well, tell me about it...what was Judd like and what did you do?"

"Oh we went to the field and Mr Lee got us setting up the field for some tennis match."

"Ah...was it alright then?"

"Yeah I guess so, even though we spent the last half hour just lying on the field without Mr Lee knowing." I laughed.

"Sound fun, Doug." Tom laughed. "But you never answered my first question, how was Judd?!" He asked nodding towards him who had finally turned away from me.

"Well, erm...he was actually quite nice!"

"Wow really?! Who knew?"

Yeah, who knew he had that impressive body I thought, before mentally slapping myself again.

"Probably just because he didn't have Bourne and Jones with him actually." Tom said simply.

I sighed, I was hoping that all our arguing would end after so many years of it and he was finally willing to just be kind to each other now – but I guess Tom was right. He always seems more powerful with James and Danny.

X0-X0

"Settle down everyone" Mrs Brown came into the room with a stream of students following her.

I told Tom that I'll see him later then went and sat down at my desk which I shared with Danny.

He came in quickly and sat next to me. I gave him a faint smile in which he just awkwardly looked away.

"Now you all know about out sleepover event which happens every year, was supposed to be next week but have now changed it to tomorrow!" Mrs Brown said. "You all know about it and we hope you act sensibly about it."

Tom turned around in his chair and grinned at me.

I smiled back as he turned away and we listened to Mrs Brown ramble on for 15 minutes about rules and safety.

XO-XO

It was the evening of the sleepover and Tom was round my house, getting ready.

"DO you have your clothes for tonight then with pyjamas?" I asked him.

"Yep." Tom smiled brightly, holding his big overnight bag up.

"Great" I smiled. "Let me just find some playing cards to pack" I grinned, walking over to my desk drawers.

XO-XO

At around 8 o'clock and the party was already in full swing when my mum dropped Tom and I there.

"Stay safe boys, I've heard about these events they have..." My mum said as we pulled up by the school.

"Per-lease mum, it's just school... it's completely safe and they have some teachers here..." I lied.

"Alright, I guess it'll be okay if there are teachers there. Well, have a good time and I'll pick you up tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Tom and I said in unison as we grabbed our bags and made our way inside the school.

XO-XO

A few hours later and I defiantly had a bit too much to drink as did 99% of the other students...

We had played cards for a while, Tom staying away from the alcohol but close to the food. We were now sat with a few girls, including a girl called Giovanna who Tom had a bit of a crush on. A girl called Lola kept on flirting with me...if only I could just tell her I'm gay! But it's not that simple...

"I don't feel that well...I'm gonna go for a walk outside." I told Tom.

"Okay ma-"

"Do you want me to come with you Dougwash?!" Lola interrupted eagerly.

Dougwash? _Dougwash?! _What a stupid nickname she gave me!

"No thanks Lola." I said quickly before giving Tom a look and bolting out of the room.

I walked around the school for a bit before finding big fire exit doors near the Maths classrooms.

I walked around a bit outside in school grounds. It was pitch black and freezing but the cool air helped my awful migraine slightly. I shouldn't have had so much alcohol.

I suddenly heard a few hushed voices and some laughing. I stopped and got out my phone, shining a light around me, trying to find who was there.

Suddenly, two hands grasped me from behind and I felt someone pulling my head back, whilst blindfolding my eyes. I tried to make out a scream but a hand was too tight across my mouth as I suddenly dropped my phone, letting it smash into a million pieces.

**A/N: Another update! *Yay* :P I know what you're thinking...save the phone! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my body being tugged and shoved. I panicked, trying to scream out but the grasp over my mouth was far too tight.

I heard faint giggling as I fell backwards behind a hedge and the blindfold was ripped from eyes, still leaving a faint black shape, covering my sight.

"Oh my god, you should've seen his face!" I heard a loud, familiar voice, laughing.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I tried to get my sight back to see the kidnappers.

"Judd, Bourne?!" I cried, angrily.

Harry suddenly stopped laughing as I looked like I was about to punch him.

James however, was still laughing, sitting next to a quiet Danny, a sorry look on his face.

"You've obviously drunk so we just thought it would be funny to fake – kidnap you!" Harry laughed.

"Thanks, you bastards – I've now broken my phone!" I wailed.

"Poynter, relax! I'll just get you another one!" James – the – richest – kid – in – England said.

I scowled at him and went to get up but I felt myself being shoved back down by Harry.

"Stay, Poynter. We were all playing a little game of truth or dare before we saw you stumbling along." Harry said, a glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes. I guess it would be better than going back to that Lola girl.

"Fine" I muttered, and before I knew it there were bottles of alcohol being passed round.

XO-XO

About an hour later and a lot of dares have been happening. Thank god none of them were _that _bad... James was dared to eat a slug and Harry had to piss in a beer bottle and Danny had to drink it. Mine weren't as bad as that though!

"Eat a handful of ants!" Harry said to James, who reluctantly scooped some up off the ground and swallowed them quickly before gagging.

I don't think I would've done any of the dares if I hadn't had a bit to drink!

"Poynter, Harry!" James slurred. "You two pretend you're dating!"

"What?!" Harry spat out his beer.

I sat there awkwardly looking at James who had a grin on his face.

"No thanks" I muttered.

"Come on! What if there was something in it for you?" He grinned.

"Go on..." I smiled.

"Well – you know how rich I am...how about £1,000 every week?"

"Wow..." I gasped.

"Ugh fine!" Harry said.

"Sure, how long?" I asked, uncertainly.

"How ever long it takes" James said simply.

"How long it takes for wha-"

"Remember this is a game, nothing else yeah, Poynter?" Harry spat, interrupting my question.

"Fine, Judd!" I glared at him.

"Starts from today." James smiled.

"Oh and you have to make friends, family, classmates, whatever believe you!" Danny said whilst James high-fived him.

I sighed. "Fine then."

"Come on Dan." James said, standing up. "Let's leave the lovebirds to their little game."

Danny got up and they both walked off back inside.

I sat there awkwardly, trying not to look at Harry.

He turned to face me. "Guess it wouldn't be that hard you, Poynter. Especially as I know your little secret." He winked at me.

I gulped. I think this is gonna be harder than I thought.

I stood up and held out a hand for him. He looked at my hand confusingly then grabbed it to hurl himself up.

"So – er what do we do?" I asked quietly.

"Just hold hands inside first!" James popped up from behind a bush, making me jump.

"God Bourne. I thought you went inside!" I said.

"Yeah we changed our minds" He smiled, pulling Danny up next to him.

I felt so awkward having to hold Harry's hand and act like he's my _boyfriend. _

"Wait – what do I do about Izzy?!" Harry suddenly asked about his girlfriend.

"Ugh...break up with her." James said whilst Danny nodded.

"But..."

"Look mate, it's only temporary!"

"Okay." Harry agreed.

"Go on you two!" James grinned pushing us together.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded as he took my now clammy hand. The touch felt so awkward.

"We'll be near you, watching." James said, grinning.

Harry scowled at them.

"Okay, smile and look in love!" James came over and removed our hands. He put Harry's arm to go round my neck and rest on my shoulder and put my arm around his waist. It felt quite uncomfortable until Harry told me to put my head on his shoulder.

"See you inside!" Danny smiled as they ran off.

Harry and I walked over to the doors, lingering outside.

"Just think of cats or something to make you smile." I said to him.

"Is that what you do, think of cats?" Harry giggled.

I frowned. "No..."

"You do!" He laughed.

I smiled faintly as we slowly pushed the double doors open.

**A/N: Sorry for it being a short chapter – I just wanted to leave it there ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

I saw lots of people talking noisily and just messing around. Harry tightened his grip on my hand, he was obviously as nervous as me. Why the hell did we agree to this?! Well...come on, £1,000 a week...wouldn't anyone?

I looked up at him and gave him an 'It's going to be okay' look. He smiled as we both tried our hardest to look in love. I saw James and Danny snickering at us from the other side of the room.

"Why don't we sit over there, babe." I said, making sure to say babe loud enough for people near us to hear.

"Alright hun." Harry smiled as we went and sat in a corner, snuggling up by a load of cushions.

We made sure there wasn't that many people near us before whispering quickly to each other.

"Fat Fletcher is looking right at us, Poynter!"

"Don't call him that!" I glared. "And I know"

I rested my head further onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Hem hem" I heard a fake cough come from nearby as I opened my eyes and saw Izzy, Harry's girlfriend looking confused and angry.

"Izzy!" Harry said, startled.

"Can we talk?" She demanded rather than asked, glaring at me.

"Er sure, excuse me." He quickly murmured to me before walking off with Izzy.

Even though the girl was a complete bitch, I still felt very sorry for her. Especially as Harry can't tell her the truth...

I sat awkwardly on my own – watching Harry and Izzy talk, a few metres away. They started talking quite calmly for a while then started shouting and arguing. I wish everyone would just shut up and turn the music down so I could hear what they were saying.

I felt Tom's eyes on me from across the room still. I tried not to look at him but I'm completely crapping myself, thinking about what I'm going to say to him...and my family.

I saw James and Danny standing not too far away from the arguing couple, obviously trying to listen in to see if he's breaking up with her.

Izzy's eyes were flooded with tears, as she got really mad. Suddenly she leapt forward and wacked Harry right on the cheek – leaving a red grazed mark, as she stormed off.

I got up suddenly and rushed over being a good 'boyfriend.'

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I ask him, cupping his chin in my hands.

My eyes met his eyes and for the slightest second, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, love." He smiled. He was actually a really good actor!

I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist and hurl me around.

"A word please, Doug?!" It was Tom...

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I was screaming inside.

"Sure." I muttered instead before turning to 'my lover.' "I'll be right back." I couldn't even muster a 'babe' or 'hun' or 'love' in front of Tom.

Tom dragged me away from everyone, still looking very angry.

He stood there impatiently whilst I just smiled at him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I smiled.

"What the fuck do you think I want to talk about, Dougie?!" It was probably the first time I'd heard Tom swear like that!

"Er...well." I muttered quietly.

"How long has this been going on for? Or do you not know what you're doing because you were drunk?!"

I'm actually not really drunk. I stayed away from the alcohol when I was with Bourne, Judd and Danny outside. And the first question...I don't even know how to answer that! Harry and I didn't discuss how long to say! Help?!

"A while." I decided to say, not sure if I'd said the right thing.

"A fucking while and you never told me!" He was clearly angry.

"I can't help it...I-I love him." I whispered. Those words felt so weird coming out of my mouth.

He looked away, disgusted. "Him, of all people?! You disgust me!" He yelled, before shoving me backwards and storming off.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I quickly wiped it away. I would've told him the truth and just to play along but of course James was watching and sniggering nearby. And I knew he would always be...

XO-XO

The following morning I awoke to a loud voice of someone yelling.

"Get up everyone! Your parents are going to arrive in 30 minutes – it's half 8!" The head girl yelled across the main hall where we were all sleeping. I guess nobody drugged this one that well...

Wow – half 8! Talk about early!

I sighed and suddenly realized that a pair of strong arms were wrapped around me. Panicking, I quickly looked behind me at the mysterious person before suddenly remembering last night's events.

Of course, Harry Judd! My new boyfriend. I saw people getting up and packing their stuff so I quickly snuggled closer to Harry. Aww – he looked so cute when he was sleeping! I'm going to have to tease him about it later!

"Hey, wake up." I smiled, sweeping my hand through his hair.

He had obviously forgotten too as he suddenly shot up, startled.

"Oh right, thanks." He smiled, pulling me up.

We started to pack our things before I suddenly realized – my mum said to ring her in the morning... but I have no phone!

"Oh crap!" I put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"I broke my phone, remember? I need to ring my mum and ask her to pick me up!"

"Geez, Poynter!" He said before realizing and lowering his voice. "James said he'll get you another one tomorrow...And...Just come home with me. My brother is picking me up – it's a good chance to tell my family." He gulped.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I was slightly nervous about meeting his family... Will they hate us together?!

I saw Tom leaving with his mum around 9 – he made sure to scowl at Harry and me, holding hands.

"Just forget about him, Poynter. I had to with Izzy." He muttered into my ear.

I nodded as Harry's brother pulled up by us. We quickly got in the back of the car.

"Hey, this is Dougie." Harry said.

It sounded weird hearing him say my first name but I just smiled and murmured a "hi" at his brother.

"Hiya, I'm Thomas." He smiled. "Is he coming over or do you want me to drop him home, bro?"

"He's coming over." Harry replied, smiling at me.

XO-XO

We arrived shortly at the Judd house. It looked very nice, quite larger than mine.

We got out and I followed Harry inside.

"Just put your bags there." He said, pointing next to the shoe cupboard.

I put them down then followed Harry into the living room.

"Uh mum?" Harry called.

"Hello dear." She smiled at him, walking into the room then looking at me, standing awkwardly behind Harry. "Who's this?"

"Ah mum...this is Dougie...I kind of have something to tell you guys. Thomas, Katherine, can you come down?!" He shouted up the stairs. "Where's dad?"

"I'm afraid he had to go away again, for his work." His mum said.

Harry sighed. "Oh..."

Harry's brother and sister came downstairs as we all sat down.

"What is it?" His sister asked, looking strangely at me.

"Er-Dougie, this is my sister Katherine, you know my brother Thomas, now, and this is my mother.

I smiled at them all.

"Hello dear" His mum smiled at me. "So you're one of Harry's friends?" She seemed too nice to be angry when we told her the news.

"Mum, that's the thing. He's not my friend..." Harry mumbled.

I felt my heart thumping against my chest and all the blood fled to my face, leaving me scarlet and sweaty.

They all looked at us, confused, waiting for Harry to continue.

He suddenly took my hand and I stroked the back of his for comfort.

"Well – he's my boyfriend..." He whispered. It was so faint I found it hard to believe that anyone heard.

"Is that it?" Katherine said from the corner, making me jump. "So what? You like guys...I'm just glad that you're away from that Izzy girl – she was a bitch!" She grinned before going back upstairs.

I looked at his mum who still looked very shocked – but just not angry.

"I thought it was something serious!" Thomas said next, standing up. "Good on you, bro!" He smiled, patting Harry on the back before following his sister upstairs.

I had calmed down a bit, but the main opinion I cared about, was obviously his mum.

"Can I talk to you, Harry?" His mum asked, a straight look on her face.

"Yeah sure." He muttered. "Dougie, babe. Wait in my room, upstairs, three doors down, it says my name on the door."

I nodded before quickly leaving the room. The stairs were dark brown wood, and they were curly and old fashioned. I quickly walked up them, even though I badly wanted to hear what they were saying.

I got to the top of the stairs. It came out with a corridor left. 1 door along, a study, next room along, bathroom, so I guess the next door was his room.

It didn't say his name on the door like he said, but I didn't know what else to do. I slowly pushed the door handle down and opened the door.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought this was Harry's room!" I said, staring into the eyes of Thomas, who was sat on his bed, reading a book.

"Dude, it's okay! I'll show you his." He said, getting up.

"He said 3 doors along." I muttered, checking that I had counted right.

"Oh, he either forgot or was being a pain in the arse, making you walk into the wrong room." He laughed.

Next to Thomas' room was a brown, narrow staircase.

"His room's up there. You can't really see that well as it's obviously very dark, but his bathroom is on the right, with his bedroom on the left. Light switch on the right at the top of the stairs."

"Thanks." I said as he disappeared back into his room.

I slowly walked up the creaky staircase that seemed to go on forever and quickly found the light switch on the right – like Thomas said.

It lit up a little hallway which just had a plant in the middle in front of the stairs, and then two doors either side of it.

I slowly pushed open the left door – into the correct bedroom. Wow – it was spotless! He had a double bed right in the middle with drapes around it, his furniture was all pale brown wood and he had plain blue paint on the walls, unlike my room which was scattered with junk, posters and inappropriate drawings that Tom and my sister had drawn. He also had a cream sofa opposite his bed with a flat screen TV on the wall!

I sat down on the edge of the bed and noticed a framed picture on his bedside table. It was of him and Danny – maybe last year? They were standing under an umbrella, soaking wet in the street. I smiled but then wondered why James wasn't there...

I then suddenly noticed a thick book underneath his alarm clock with only one word on the front cover. 'Diary'

I so badly wanted to look! Oh...one peek can't hurt? I was just deciding what to do but then heard footsteps getting closer. I quickly sat up right and tried not to look mischievous.

"Hello" I whispered as Harry walked into the room and sat next to me.

He didn't say anything but looked happy.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She's okay with it!"

"Great!" I exclaimed and suddenly jumped on him, hugging him.

"Uh-uh...Poynter! I can't breathe!" He gasped from underneath me.

"Oh sorry." I said, awkwardly getting off him.

"She said she's happy for us!" He laughed.

"Wow, I thought your mum wouldn't like it!"

"Really? What made you think that?"

"Well, aren't your parents Christians?" I asked quietly.

"Nope." He said.

"Ah okay, I thought they were."

He laughed at my awkwardness. "My mum insisted that you stay for dinner she wants to know you more."

"Oh...do you want me to?"

"Well, it would be more believable, wouldn't it? And also I heard James talking to Dan about always knowing what we're doing...so I think he's somehow put hidden cameras up somewhere."

"Okay." I said.

"Oh that reminds me – do you want to call your mum? It's 11am now and she might be worried."

"I'm scared! What should I say to her?!"

"Geez, Poynter! Just say that you're with a friend and you'll explain later or tomorrow!"

"O-okay" I said, taking his phone and ringing my mum.

It rung for a very long time.

"Hello?" Someone said, tiredly. It was my sister, Jazzie.

"Jaz? It's your brother." I said.

"Uh...mum!" She called as I heard her running downstairs.

"Who is it?" I heard my mum ask quietly.

I heard a lot of fumbling around and whispering before my mum came to the phone.

"You okay? What do you want?" She said, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, my voice slightly shaky. "I-I'm just at a friend's house. I'll be home tonight."

"Ok." She didn't even seem that bothered about me as she hung up.

"You were wrong, she didn't fucking care at all." I told Harry, passing him back his phone and muttering a "thanks."

"She probably just thought you were with Fletcher."

I sighed. "Maybe. Oh god, you don't think he's told her, do you?!"

"Nah...why would he come out with that, and when would he exactly see your mother?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess so...Uh I so badly don't want to go home to her!" I cried.

Harry just sat there as I cried, awkwardly.

"Uh, well...I guess you could just sleep here tonight?

"What? No! That's so awkward!" I said, startled.

"Geez, Poynter! Do you want to go home?!"

"No..." I whispered.

"Good, then you're staying here!"

"T-thank you." I smiled. "Why have you been so nice to me lately?"

Harry snorted. "Nice! I haven't been nice! I still fucking hate you, Poynter!" He said.

But I thought I could just see a small smile on his face as he left the room.

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter this time, hope you enjoyed it : )**


	6. Chapter 6

I spent most of the day watching TV in Harry's room as he did other stuff.

"Have you done that History report in tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Oh shit." I muttered.

"I'll take that as a no...well, I'm not helping you!" He laughed.

I sighed. "I wasn't really going to do it anyway...you obviously have to, as you're Mr. Perfect!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "What do you exactly mean by that, Poynter?" His tone scared me.

"Uh...well...I, just..."

"Shut up Poynter! My parents just want me to do well; they actually care about me..."

It took me a while for his words to actually sink in. I couldn't believe he said that. He was obviously pointing towards my family...how dare he?!

I felt so angry at him, but a tear quickly came from my eye which I didn't want him to see.

"Excuse me." I muttered before quickly leaving his room, just to walk straight into Danny.

"Oh my god!" I gasped as James emerged next to him.

"Hello" Danny said shyly.

"I knew we wouldn't be able to keep you away from him!" James laughed.

"Are you joking?! He's fucking annoying! The fucking twa-"

I stopped quickly as I heard a door shut behind me and Harry appeared.

"Hey dudes! Did my mum let you guys in?!"

"Nahh...we teleported!" Danny said sarcastically as Harry playfully hit him on the arm. It actually shocked me, I'd never heard Danny like that before, he was always so shy!

"Well come in then!" He said as they all went inside and I had no choice but to follow.

"So you told your family." Danny said rather than asked, sprawled over Harry's bed.

"Haha yeah, they're happy for us!"

Harry too was lying on his bed next to Danny as James stood next to them and I perched awkwardly on the sofa.

XO-XO

A while later and Danny and Harry were in a conversation about some crap now. I was still on the sofa, trying to get into one of Harry's books. They were all about crime and murder...I liked romantic books! Yes, I guess I do read girls books...and I LOVE Twilight! Wow – this makes me even gayer that I already am, doesn't it?

"Oh my god guys, do you remember the time whe-"

"Fuck of James, we're talking!" Harry said rudely before turning back to Danny with their conversation.

I looked up from the book to see that, James looked quite upset. That was very harsh of Harry.

James came and sat next to me on the sofa. He pulled a medium sized black box from his bag. I put the book down and looked at him strangely.

"Uh...here's the new phone I promised you." He said, handing me a new Blackberry box, almost identical to my last one, minus the scratches and stickers.

I looked at it excitedly. "Thanks." I quickly took it from him before he changed his mind and set it up very quickly.

"Oh you obviously need to charge it before it actually works." James said.

I took the charger out of the box. "Hey, Judd! Where can I charge this?"

"Aw you two are so cute, calling each other by last names!"

I turned around, hearing the voice. Standing by the door was Harry's mum, holding a pile of Harry's clean underwear.

"Mum! Get out!" Harry shrieked, leaping from the bed and attempting to push her out.

"Here are your boxers, honey." She said, winking at me.

I smiled but gulped inside as Harry snatched the now crumpled boxers.

"Oh Dougie, is it okay you still staying for dinner? Danny you can stay too! And you, of course James!" She saw him sat next to me.

"I would love to, thank you Mrs Judd." I said politely.

"Thanks!" James said.

Danny turned back into his shy self and blushed madly. "Y-yes thank you Mrs Judd."

"Okay!" She smiled, as she finally left and Harry sighed, stuffing his boxers into a draw.

I snickered behind my hand at seeing Harry embarrassed.

"You fucking idiot!" He suddenly shouted, grabbing my collar and pulling me up, slamming me against the wall.

His eyes had turned a very dark blue, almost black – full of anger. His whole face was a shade of very dark red – it was one of the many times I was terrified of him.

"I'm s-sorry!" I gasped.

He pushed off of my chest and looked away. "You almost got us caught!"

"She said it was cute! And how do you know that she couldn't hear you just then by how loud you were shouting!" I protested.

"Er – that reminds me...my mum wants me home!"

"Oh okay Dan, see you at school tomorrow." Harry said, giving the younger boy a hug.

"Yeah. Bye D-Dougie." He said to me, then grabbed his denim jacket and left.

I was quite shocked he said my first name and didn't even look at James. What was even with James today?! He...just, wasn't himself.

Seeing as Harry paid no attention to James this afternoon, I was wondering if he would now talk to James or me.

"It's 5:20 now, wow." Harry exclaimed.

I shifted slightly in my seat. "Mmmm"

"Sorry for not feeding you." He smiled. "Er, I'm just going to ask when dinner is ready." He said before getting off his bed and rushing out the door.

I sat uncomfortably on his sofa as James moved a bit on the other end.

Seeing as I was alone with James...I wanted to ask him a question, but just didn't know how to approach him.

"Er, can I ask you something?" I said quietly.

"W-what?" His tone seemed confused but I just didn't want to look at him.

"Tell me about your friendship with Harry and Danny." Was all I said.

All I said for him to quickly get up and walk out the room; leaving me speechless.

**A/N: Yeah, I think I'll leave this chapter here...sorry for being quite short but the last chapter was long! :D Thanks for reading! And I'm loving all your reviews! : D x**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat there for a while, thinking what I said wrong. James had just left the room!

Suddenly the door opened again and he walked back in.

"Er sorry, it was a phone call." He quietly said, patting his jeans pocket where his phone was.

I nodded even though I knew he was most defiantly lying. His phone didn't even ring _or_ vibrate.

Harry suddenly walked in too. "Ready now, hope you're not a vegetarian or anything?" He asked me.

I shook my head and took his hand. He looked confused but then remembered we were still playing along in front of his family, I guess he just wasn't used to it yet.

We both walked downstairs with James following and made our way into the kitchen.

It was set out for 6 as Danny wasn't here. His mum smiled at our held hands.

"Dougie, you can sit here next to Harry." She said, pointing to a chair. "And James you can sit opposite."

We sat in the seats as Mrs Judd put plates of food in front of us.

I smiled as his brother and sister came into the room and sat down.

"Hi James, I didn't know you were round." Thomas said.

"Yeah, just visiting." He muttered, attempting to smile.

Harry put his arm around me whilst we waited to start eating. In my house we all ate separately really, and whenever.

"Okay you can start!" Mrs Judd smiled.

Harry took his arm off of me and slowly brushed his lips on the side of my head. I smiled at him lovingly just because I knew they were all watching.

I slowly started to cut the chicken on my plate; very aware that everyone but Harry were looking at me.

"So Dougie. You're friends with James too?" Mrs Judd asked, smiling at me.

I saw Harry giving me a look to say yes.

"Yes, we've been good friends for a while." I replied.

"That's lovely. We all really want to know about you and Harry though! Tell us about when you realized it was love."

"Mum." Harry said, telling her to be quiet.

"It's actually quite funny" I said, ignoring the looks Harry was giving me.

"We never used to be friends really; we didn't really know each other, even though he was in nearly all of my classes." I smiled.

I saw Thomas and Katherine smile at that as James still looked uncomfortable in his seat but I could tell he was smirking.

"What was it that got you two together then?" Even though Mrs Judd was just being kind, I still felt like I was being pressured or something.

"Mum please, can we not talk about it? It's quite embarrassing." Harry said, chuckling slightly.

Wow he has a sexy laugh!

"What?" Harry said, looking at me.

Oh crap, I said that out loud!

"N-nothing." I quickly muttered but I saw the corner of his mouth turn up, showing me that he heard what I said.

Thank god nobody else did though, even though he is my _boyfriend. _

"Alright, alright! I guess embarrassing in front of your friend." She said, smiling at James.

"Dougie what interests you?" Katherine asked.

"Oh...um..." I didn't really know what to say. "I'm a huge fan of Katy Perry." I giggled.

"No way?! Me too!" She laughed. "We are going to be friends, bro!"

I laughed and looked to Harry. "Dougie likes Twilight too, Kat."

Okay...what?! How does he know that?! I never told him!

"Wow! You are so awesome! Glad you met my brother now, dude!"

"Katherine." Mrs Judd said, giving her a look.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Oh mum, is it okay if Dougie stays the night? He's um...not in the best with his family at the moment."

"Yes that's fine. Have you told your family yet, Dougie?"

She was looking at Harry and me. I shook my head and swallowed what I was chewing. "Not yet."

"Ah okay, well I'd love to meet your parents."

"Just mum." Harry said.

I was surprised at how much he knew about me...how does he even know that my dad left? I swear I only told Tom...

"Oh Dougie, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Everyone stopped and all eyes were on me, even James. I suddenly felt very self conscious and thought that my voice had completely gone.

"Oh I'm sorry; you don't have to say anything." Mrs Judd smiled at me, for comfort.

I graciously smiled at her. I didn't really want to explain about my father leaving to all of Harry's family, including him and his best friend who I hated.

XO—XO

A couple of hours later and I was sat on Harry's sofa reading that book again. Harry was sorting out some of his clothes in his wardrobe, and James had gone home just after dinner.

"Boys." His mum suddenly came into the room. "We're all watching a film downstairs, and were wondering if you two wanted to join us."

"Uh – what film?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, come down and we can all decide."

He looked at me and I just shrugged, getting up.

"Okay." He muttered and we followed her downstairs.

I quickly took Harry's hand as we made our way into the rather large lounge, opposite the kitchen.

There were a couple of cream sofas and an armchair. Mrs Judd comfortably sat down in the armchair and Katherine and Thomas were both on a sofa. Harry pulled me over to the other sofa.

"So, we were planning on watching Rise of the Planet of the Apes." Thomas said, holding the DVD up. "But I'm not sure what everyone else wants, so..."

"It's fine with me." I smiled, snuggling into Harry as he put an arm around me.

"Yeah same." Harry said quietly.

"Alright then." He said, putting the disc into the drive.

XO-XO

The film lasted for almost 2 hours. I stayed where I was, just slightly leaning on Harry. It was very awkward for both of us to just sit like that for a few hours, so Harry decided to fiddle with bits of my hair. I enjoyed the film, even though it was hard to concentrate as Harry kept on fiddling with my hair and clothes. I also had tons of thoughts going through my head – most about James, Harry and Danny.

As the credits rolled in, I looked at the clock; it was 11:15. It was very late, especially as we had to get up for school at 7.

"I guess we should go to sleep. Have school in the morning." Harry muttered to his family, basically reading my thoughts out loud.

"Oh right, yeah okay. Goodnight boys." Mrs Judd said as I got off Harry and we walked hand-in-hand out of the room.

As soon as we made it up the main stairs, we dropped hands.

"I just realized...I don't have anything, my school uniform, my books..." I said.

"Oh that's fine, I'll just get someone to drive us to your house early tomorrow morning."

"Do you mind if I don't tell my mum and sister yet?" I suddenly whispered, as we walked into his room.

"I don't care, but won't James?"

"I-I don't know..." I said awkwardly.

"I brought your bags up earlier, so you can get changed in here, I'll just go to the bathroom."

I nodded as he quickly left.

I didn't really think this through...where am I sleeping? On the sofa? That's fine, really.

I quickly got undressed and pulled my pyjama bottoms on, not wanting him to walk in on me getting dressed.

I decided to just sit awkwardly in the seat I usually sat in, on the right side of his sofa, waiting for him to come back in.

I shivered slightly and saw I had goose bumps on my arms, it was just too hot to wear a top – I hope he doesn't mind. Well I obviously don't mind if he chooses not to wear his, having that lovely dirty mind of mine. I seriously need to stop with this...even if he is my _boyfriend. _

He came back into the room dressed only in his boxers. Is he trying to kill me?

I looked away from him quickly and fiddled with a loose string on my trousers.

He was carrying a blue duvet into the room. "Thomas said he'll drive us to your house tomorrow morning. He leaves around 6 for work though so we'll have to get up quite early. Just put on your clothes from today in the morning."

I nodded slowly.

"You're not sleeping there!" He laughed, dropping the blue duvet on the floor.

"What?" I said, my voice quivering.

"_I'm_ sleeping on the sofa." He said, walking over to me and attempting to pull me up.

"What? No! It's your room, your house."

"Yeah and you're the guest."

"Why would you care about me?" I asked, lowering my voice slightly.

"Because I have manners."

I laughed. "Wow, really?! Since when?"

"Only for some people." He said quietly.

"So you like me?" I teased.

He sighed. "No, Goodnight Poynter."

He pulled me up and got onto the sofa, pulling the duvet on top of him. "Turn the light off." He mumbled.

I sighed feeling rude about making him sleep there. He could've just slept in the bed with me. We could've just stayed to separate sides.

I was just about to protest again and convince him to sleep in his bed, when I heard soft snoring coming from the sofa.

Damn that guy falls asleep quickly! I saw his face squashed up into his pillow, he looked adorable.

I quickly turned the light off and climbed into his bed. I was just about to close my eyes when a familiar object found its way in front of my eyes.

Harry's diary.

I quickly turned my head towards the sleeping boy and saw he had turned to face the wall, still snoring quietly.

He would never know, would he?

**A/N: Oooh will he look in his diary? ;P **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry to say that when I go back to school next Wednesday; I won't have as much time to update. I'll probably have at least one chapter up a week but will sometimes try to get maybe two. I'll just be way too busy with homework and all the other crap my school gives me : / Well...enjoy this chapter : ) CHAPTERRRRR 8 :D **

I looked back and forth from Harry to the pink, fluffy diary. Yes, you heard me right. It was pink and fluffy. Looked like something Tom would own. I secretly smirked to myself, then remembered I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with him.

Harry looked like he wasn't going to be waking up at all so I carefully edged the thick book, closer to me.

There was barely any light, just the transparent glass above Harry's door where you could see the light which we left on, peeping through.

I opened a page at random, and tried to make out the words.

_**We went ice skating – it was funny as Danny kept on falling over! James got upset again and sat out. **_

I tried to lean closer to read more words, but it just made my sight go fuzzy.

I turned a couple of pages and could just make out a date at the top.

_**3**__**rd**__** of August 2012**_

This was in the summer holidays, last month. I flicked a chunk over and saw today's date.

_**22**__**nd**__** of September 2012 **_

The entry was empty; I guess he just forgot to fill it in.

I took back a page to the 21st, the Saturday of the sleepover.

_**James is so fucking annoying – I really do hate him. **_

He wrote that in the morning, before we got to the school.

My eyes grew wide when I saw my name written on the paper.

_**James has forced Dougie Poynter and me to pretend we're dating! He doesn't know that **_

I suddenly heard a loud noise from outside, making me automatically snap the diary shut, put it back where I found it and pretend to be asleep.

"What the hell was that?!" I heard a voice getting closer.

I pushed the heavy duvet off of me and sat up. "I-I don't know." I whispered, seeing Harry's figure come and sit at the side of the bed.

I felt so guilty about looking in his diary, but what _was_ that I was reading before I had to put it away? I desperately need to know! It was to do with me anyway...

Suddenly another loud crash burst into my ears and Harry's bedroom door was rapidly kicked open.

My body shook and I leapt towards Harry, feeling scared.

He quickly stood up and walked towards the figure in the doorway.

"I-Izzy?" His voice trembled.

I too, stood up and slowly walked closer and sure enough, it was Harry's ex girlfriend.

Harry quickly turned the light on.

She was glaring at me. "So I see he's round!"

"What do you want?" Harry asked.

She put her hand in her bag and pulled out several items, chucking them across the room and at Harry.

"All those fucking gifts you gave me, saying you loved me! But really you were cheating on me this whole time, with him!" She screamed, shoving a finger in my direction.

"This is not over!" She yelled, holding a tiny, gold key up and running out the door in her black stilettos, slamming the door behind her.

I looked at Harry – a crying mess on the floor. He hugged his knees.

"T-that was the key I gave her a few years ago. T-to this house." He sobbed.

I awkwardly sat down next to him and tried to comfort him - by putting an arm around him and wiping his tears away.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, looking at me.

I couldn't help but think how cute he looked, crying. But felt so sorry for him.

"I don't know." I whispered, removing my arm, but he pulled it back around himself.

"D-do you want the key back?" I asked him.

"She would never give it back." He murmured.

XO-XO

We sat there for a while, me just trying to comfort Harry more, who sobbed and sobbed. He took a look at all the things Izzy had chucked – examining them; I guessed they were mostly gifts and photos.

"Don't worry about me, you should get some sleep." He finally said.

"You should too." I replied.

He sighed. "I know."

We both got up and he went to walk back to the sofa.

"You're sleeping in your bed." I told him, taking his hand and practically pushing him on his bed.

I went to walk back to the sofa but heard a faint whisper.

"D-don't leave me." I was surprised I actually heard it.

I turned around and saw him curled up in a ball, tears still flowing from his face.

I walked over to his desk and got his tissue box; passing it to him.

"T-thanks." He muttered, trying to faintly smile.

I smiled awkwardly and tried to walk back to the sofa but he said it again.

"D-don't leave me"

I sighed but walked over to the other side of the bed and got in next to him.

I saw him relax slightly, and I patted his head – like a dog, for more comfort.

He closed his eyes and I decided to wait for him to fall asleep, occasionally running a hand through his hair or rubbing the back of his neck.

Yes, it did feel extremely awkward, especially as nobody was watching us, so we weren't acting.

I heard those cute, soft snores again and removed my hands from him and turned away - finally trying to get to sleep.

XO-XO

The next morning I woke up and felt another body pressed against my back. I panicked and quickly looked and saw Harry lying there, sound asleep.

I remembered what happened yesterday, getting out of his bed and checking the time on my new phone. It was 5:40. Crap, didn't Harry say we'd have to leave at like 6 o'clock?!

I quickly nudged him a couple of times.

"Hey! Judd!" I said, poking his sides.

His eyes suddenly bolted open and he looked very angry at being woken up. He didn't say anything, but grabbed my pillow and hurled it at me.

I dodged the pillow and chuckled at him.

"We have to go to my house, at 6 was it? Yeah, it's 5:40 now." I reminded him.

He quickly jumped out of bed, making me jump.

"5:40?! Why didn't you wake me?!"

"I-I only just woke up!" I said, scared.

He sighed and quickly grabbed his school shirt, slipping into it and doing the buttons up.

I walked over to my backpack and took out my jeans and top from yesterday. Quickly pulling my top on and cautiously pulling my pyjama bottoms down, to jump into the grey jeans.

After Harry had his grey trousers on, he pulled on the school blazer. You had a choice whether you'd rather wear the school blazer or the stripy jumper. They're both super tacky – I just prefer to wear the jumper as it doesn't look so formal.

"I-I'm just gonna try and catch Thomas before he goes without us." Harry said, slipping out of the room.

I pulled on my yellow converse and sat waiting on the edge of the bed.

He finally came back in.

"Okay – we're leaving now."

I nodded and grabbed my bags following him out the door.

"Morning Dougie." Thomas smiled, handing Harry and me smoothies.

I smiled graciously and slowly drunk the fruity smoothie.

"Okay, let's go." Thomas said when we were finally done.

XO-XO

After telling Thomas my address and helping him with directions, we got to my house at around quarter past 6.

"Do you want me to wait or can you just walk from here?" He asked as we got out the car.

"I expect we can walk, right? Although I don't know the way from your house." Harry said, looking at me.

"Yeah, it's really quick." I answered.

"Ah okay, well it was nice meeting you Dougie. See you later." He smiled as we waved him off.

I quickly reached around in my pocket for my house key and opened the door.

"I think they're both asleep...try and be a bit quiet." I told him as we slipped inside and I carefully closed the door.

I guess my house is completely different to Harry's, not neat and big.

We made our way up to my room which is smaller than his and very messy.

"Uh it's so messy. Sorry." I told him as he shut the door.

He laughed. "That's fine; mine would be usually if my mum didn't clean it every day."

I smiled, instantly feeling better.

I searched around in my wardrobe for my white shirt, trousers and jumper.

I saw Harry eying up my blue bass, sitting in the corner. He then started looking at my CD's, he seemed interested.

"You like The Killers?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, they're awesome. I just can't wait for their album Battle Born to come out; I can't actually remember when it does." I sighed.

"Ahh, yeah I like some of their songs." He smiled. "Oh, do you want me to wait downstairs while you get dressed?"He asked, looking past me.

"Er – you can just wait outside." I told him.

He nodded and left the room.

I quickly undressed myself, throwing random items of clothes around the room, then pulling my uniform on.

I opened the door letting him come in again.

"What lessons do I have today?" I asked him.

"Funny enough Poynter, I wouldn't know!" He laughed. "Well the classes you have with me are; Geography, German and Drama."

I grabbed my books for those lessons, chucking them carelessly in my backpack.

"I'm pretty sure I have Science and English...but I can't be sure." I muttered.

"Where even is your timetable?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I usually leave all my books in my locker and just look in the morning what books I need...but we had a lot of homework so I took all my books home."

"So basically your timetable is in your locker, right?"

I nodded.

"Just take like all your books."

"No! They would never fit in my bag! I'm just going to take Science and English – like I thought."

"Okay..."

I looked at the clock; it had just gone half past 6.

"What time do you usually leave then?" He asked.

"Just before half 7"

"Alright, we've got loads of time then."

"Do you want some tea?" I asked him.

He chuckled but nodded.

We tip-toed back downstairs into the kitchen.

I got two mugs out and turned the kettle on, before feeling my arm being grabbed.

"Poynter."

I turned around and his eyes had turned that very shade of red, the shade that made me terrified of him.

"D-Do you want sugar?" I asked.

"No, shut up Poynter. We have to talk."

"About wha-t?"

"Last night."

"Oh..."

"Nobody will know, okay?"

"About...her coming?"

"Yes and the way I acted last night...I was upset. It wasn't real or anything. But...I - er...guess I should say thanks...so yeah."

I nodded. "It's fine, I wouldn't tell anyone. A-are you still on for this?"

"Yeah...well, half the school probably already know, don't they?"

I nodded. "Well, not many people actually saw us on Saturday y'know." I replied, handing him a mug.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Well – I guess so."

We both walked into the living room and decided to sit and watch TV for a while.

XO-XO

It was only just gone 7 when I started to hear movement in my mum's room.

"Oh great, my mum's up. Can we just make a run for it now?"

Harry laughed. "Alright, we'll be early though."

"I don't care." I said, turning the TV off and pulling him out the door.

We slowly walked to school; it felt weird not holding hands as we've been doing it so much lately. I was just wondering whether we should or not when his hand suddenly reached for mine.

I looked up at him and he smiled. I was just wondering why he did that when I noticed Tom on the other side of the road.

I know that he'd seen us as he was walking faster and was looking at the floor. I had completely forgotten that we were now walking down his road. Why was he even leaving this early?

As we got to the end of the road, we had to cross so that we were directly behind Tom.

He got slightly faster, obviously trying to not make it that obvious.

I was considering saying hello but he suddenly crossed the road and went down some other road, probably just taking a longer route.

I was so tempted to follow him, but just couldn't.

XO-XO

We finally got to school at 20 to 8, so we had 20 minutes before school started.

Harry walked with me to my locker so I could check my timetable.

"Oh crap, I don't have English."

Harry laughed. "Detention for you then."

I sighed. "Of course...it's Science and Maths."

I dumped my English book in my locker and locked it.

"Can you like, get detention too so I don't have to on my own?"

"No way!" He laughed.

"Hi Dougie." I heard a voice beside me.

I turned and saw my sister smiling at me.

Of course, how could I forget she went to this school?

"Er, hi." I muttered.

Harry gave me a look; I don't think he has a clue who she is. Well she obviously knows who he is; she's had a crush on him for ages. Well fuck off sis, he's mine! Well, not really, but the whole school will think so soon!

"Where were you last night? Mum was so angry you didn't come home and wouldn't answer your phone."

"Yeah I was at his house." I said pointing at Harry. "And long story, but my phone works now."

She was staring at Harry for too long and was only interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Yeah, we're going now. Bye." I said, pulling Harry to our form room.

We walked inside and the room was already full.

Mrs Brown was in the middle of talking and she turned to us, her eyes red.

"Look who are getting detentions again!"

"But it's like quarter to 8!" I complained.

"Do you not listen at all, Mr Poynter?! I said specifically today that everyone has to get to school for half 7, as we have a special assembly at 8, where we are listening to a band that are performing.

We both suddenly burst out laughing at the tone of her voice.

"Do you find this amusing, Mr Poynter and Mr Judd."

I shook my head, trying to keep in the giggles, as I felt Harry's hand tighten on mine.

I turned to him, he was actually still laughing, which made me grin even more.

"I forgot." I told Mrs Brown.

I saw a few people in the class laughing at our rudeness, then my eyes met Tom's. He looked quite upset, and still slightly angry.

We were given detention slips for after school and then all had to make our way to the main hall.

"What did she say we're doing in this assembly anyway?" I asked Harry, still holding his hand.

"Watching some band." He muttered.

"Are you alright?" I smiled, rubbing his cheek.

He looked down at me. "Yeah, of course baby."

I smirked at him calling me 'baby,' obviously only as we were surrounded by our classmates.

As year 11's, we got to sit on chairs at the front of the hall. In front of us there were a few microphones set out, a drum kit and a keyboard. I sat down next to Harry, once again, _still _holding his hand.

Our annoying head teacher walked in, greeting us.

"Now you all came early today, excited to see the new band 'The Chainz' perform especially for us!"

I leant closer to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Well not all of us."

He smiled and put his arm around me, pulling our hands apart.

"I hope you enjoy, here they are. Nick, Ash, Liam and Alex." He told us as the band walked onto the stage and people cheered.

I looked at the guy in front of us; he had dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hello we're The Chainz. I'm Ash. This is Nick, Liam and Alex." The dark haired guy grinned, pointing to the members. Wow even his god damn smile is sexy! And what a sexy name, Ash!

They began playing a song and he started singing. Wow...sexy.

Is there such thing as love at first sight? Well...I better not tell my boyfriend.

**A/N: I guess that The Chainz will have quite a big part in this story! Thanks for reading, tell me what you think! : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

We listened to The Chainz for a while and everyone applauded when they finished their set. I was mostly staring at the gorgeous dark haired guy, Ash.

When they finally finished, we were all allowed to go up and greet the band. I saw everyone around me getting up and rushing over. Me and Harry stayed glued to our seats. I mainly couldn't move as Harry's arm was still around me tightly.

I then saw Danny and James walking towards us and sitting either side.

"How's life then?" James asked.

I laughed. "Hell! Thanks to you, Bourne!"

"We're all going for a sleepover round my house on Saturday. It'd be cool for you to come, dude." James said.

"Wow really? I thought you guys still hated me!" I laughed.

"I never hated you." Danny whispered, still letting me hear him.

"Well how could I hate you, you're my boyfriend." Harry muttered in my ear, making me shiver.

"So you coming along?" James smiled.

"Oh okay then!" I laughed.

We started talking for a while but then got interrupted by some old teacher telling us to go up and greet the band like everyone else and we were being 'rude.'

I awkwardly shuffled up the stairs and looked around for anyone to talk to.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around...wow it was the sex god! I smiled weakly and he held out his hand.

"Ash." He smiled that perfect smile again.

"Dougie." I trembled, shaking his hand.

"So what did you think?" He smiled again, showing his perfect white teeth. Uhh why is he so perfect?! No doubt he's straight though...

"Huh? Oh right!" I said, completely forgetting he asked me a question. "Yeah I really liked it! You're really talented." I said quietly, blushing.

"Ah really, you're so sweet." He smiled.

"How old are you?" I suddenly blurted out before blushing again.

"19." He smiled. "You must be...16?"

I nodded, but was quite upset of the age gap.

"Yeah that's Alex's age, the drummer. He's looking for a school to go to as his mum isn't letting him be tutored. He should come here! I could tell him there's a guy with sandy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that would be friends with him."

I looked around the room for this person when I saw Ash staring at me, still smiling the frickin' sexy smile!

"Wait...who?!" I asked.

"You, dude!" He laughed.

Woah...did he mean it with the 'gorgeous blue eyes' part?! I believe that's how I described his eyes when I first saw him...

I smiled. "Thanks...minearenothingcomparedtoyour sthough" I added, rushing the second part, blushing again.

He grinned. "We all know who has the sexy and gorgeous blue eyes here." He winked.

Was he flirting with me?! I don't know...but I hoped so!

I smiled before blushing furiously another time.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Harry appear next to me.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said shaking hands with Ash.

I suddenly felt really angry that he had interrupted us, he better not say anything about being my 'boyfriend.'

Ash asked him a few questions when he then came to a question that made me listen.

"So do you play any instruments?"

Harry nodded. "I've been playing drums for a while."

"You do?" I suddenly asked.

They both turned to face me, probably forgot I was still here.

"Yeah, I should've shown you my drum kit."

"Oh do you two know each other?" Ash asked.

I nodded, hoping Harry wouldn't say what I thought he would. But he just stayed quiet.

"So do you play anything, Dougie?" I loved the way he said my name, sounded perfect.

"I play bass." I smiled.

"Cool! I'd love to hear you play sometime!"

I smiled in response.

"Everyone make your way back to your form rooms." I heard a teacher shouting.

"Guess you have to go then." Ash said. He quickly got a bit of paper and a pen out of his back pocket and began rapidly writing on it before handing it to me, grinning his famous smile and skipping off.

I looked at the paper and thought I felt Harry's eyes reading it too.

_Saturday Gary's Coffee shop down Lester Road. 4pm. _

I smiled, remembering the place, me and Tom used to go sometimes after school on Friday.

I saw him smiling at me across the hall. I smiled back and nodded.

So I was going on a coffee date with Ash?! Well...I guess not a date. Just a friendly meet up with a guy I'd just met.

"You can't go to that...that's when James' sleepover is." Harry said.

I turned around and frowned. "I'll just have to be late then!" I said. "Come on, let's go to Geography!"

XO-XO

My first three lessons went fine; Geography, German and Drama, the three I had with Harry. It was now lunch time and Harry and I were meeting Danny and James outside. We did get a LOT of stares throughout the day from people watching us flirt with each other and hold hands.

"How has your day been then?" I asked Harry, as we walked hand in hand to find a table to sit at outside.

"Same as yours." He frowned.

"Oh..." I suddenly remembered, feeling stupid.

"Your sister was smiling strangely at me earlier." He told me as we sat round a blue table.

"Oh crap...sorry about her...you're lucky your sister is...what, 20 something? When mine is fucking 14."

He laughed. "24. Does she know about us?"

"Probably, by now...we're the biggest news around the school." I said, reaching for his hand which was rested on the table.

"I thought you wanted to keep this away from your family."

"Yeah...guess I forgot my sister when to this school, and she's probably going to tell my mum tonight."

"How do you think your mum will react?" He asked.

"Not as well as yours...she doesn't even know that I'm gay." I said, looking down.

"Yeah but I had a girlfriend and had to explain to my mum that I was gay!" He laughed.

"Yeah...what did she even say about that?"

"Nothing really, she was quite shocked by how I just changed from what gender I liked, but I guess it happens. She probably just thinks I'm bisexual."

I nodded as we saw James and Danny walking towards us.

"What's up guys?" James grinned, moving a chair in-between me and Harry and sitting down.

"Nothing really, had a few shit lessons and I've left my wallet at home. Great." I said sarcastically.

They all laughed.

"So we all need to discuss my sleepover!" James exclaimed.

"He can't make it, he has a date." Harry said, elbowing me in the ribs.

James grinned. "So who is she?"

I suddenly remembered that only Tom and Harry knew I was gay...

"Um...er..." I stuttered.

"You don't know them." Harry said.

I turned to look at him and he was giving me an apologetic look, he obviously forgot that James and Danny didn't know. I noticed how he said 'them' too.

"It's not a date." I suddenly said, making Danny raise his eyebrows. "It's one of the guys from that band."

"What one?" James asked.

"Ash." I smiled speaking his name.

"But why would you think it's a date Haz?" Danny asked.

"Oh...I was just teasing. I think the guy was flirting with him anyway." Harry said casually.

"Enjoy your date then!" James grinned.

"Can't you come at all, Dougs?" Danny asked.

I really liked it when he called me 'Dougs'; it still sounded weird hearing my first name being said by these three. Well, Harry and James still call me by my last name unless we're around other people, of course.

"I'm going at 4pm so I'll still be there for the sleepover." I smiled.

"Great!" James exclaimed. "I still need to give you my address." He said, pulling out some paper and jotting something down and passing to me.

My eyes quickly scanned the address. "Yeah I think I know there." I muttered. "I'll have to go home first obviously as I won't take my duvet or sleeping bag with me!"

"Oh right!" James laughed. "Yeah that's fine. So we'll expect you...like 7?"

I nodded. "Sounds good."

XO-XO

We sat talking for a while. I'd asked all of them for phone contacts as I had none on my new phone. I had a lot more people than I wanted but I was actually surprised at some of the people's numbers they have on their phones, like Tom's.

I texted most of the people I talked to and gave them my new number, even Tom, his text being slightly different.

"Uh great he's staring at us again." I heard Harry mutter.

I looked over where he was looking and looked right into Tom's deep brown eyes.

Our eyes stayed locked for a moment before I got up out of my chair and muttered to Harry. "Excuse me."

I slowly walked over to Tom, sitting at our usual table on his own.

"Hi" I whispered, sitting in the chair next to him.

He faced away from me and sighed deeply. "What do you want?"

"To talk." I muttered.

"I'm not talking with them lot there." He said staring at James, Harry and Danny who were grinning at us.

I got up and held my hand out to Tom. "Let's talk somewhere else."

"I'm not really sure if I want to, with you."

I sighed. "Please, you're making this difficult. I just want to explain Tom."

"Explain what?"

"You know what." I muttered.

He sighed again and got up, following me over to the corner of our courtyard.

"Look Tom, I just wanted to apologise." I said.

Tom looked the other way and scratched the back of his head.

"I should've told you, really! You're much more important to me! You're my best friend!" I told him.

"So why would you spend so much time with them then, Doug?!" He said, looking annoyed. "It's either them or me!" He shouted, storming off.

A tear rolled down my face, just like it did when we argued at the school sleepover.

Even though at first the whole thing was just for money, I now feel like I have a real friendship with the 3 of them. I'm really starting to like them, and I can tell that they're feeling the same.

I now know that I have friends. Friends that had fun. Friends that would make _me_ have fun. I would definitely not be choosing Tom...they are my friends now.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't one of my best; it was mainly just a filler : ) **


	10. Chapter 10

Harry's sister kindly picked us up from school and dropped me home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah babe?" Harry grinned as I got out.

I nodded. "Thanks Katherine!" I yelled through the window as I watched them drive away.

My stomach suddenly churned as I looked at my house from the side of the road. I was scared of facing my mum and explaining the situation to Jazzie.

I pushed our little gate open and walked up the path before letting myself into the house.

I heard the TV on from the living room and just hoped that it wasn't my mother.

I pulled my jumped off and dumped it randomly somewhere.

I cautiously looked round the corner and saw my sister in her stripy jumper, scoffing popcorn.

I smiled faintly before walking in fully, letting her know I was here.

"Dougie." She mumbled, putting her bowl of popcorn down.

"Jaz, we have to talk." I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs to my room.

She sat on the edge of my bed and just stared at me waiting for me to continue.

"So...erm...I guess you know about..."

She nodded, making it easier for me.

"How do you feel about it?" I mumbled, not even looking at her anymore, but the floor.

"Well, I'll never have a chance with Harry Judd, but yeah whatever!"

I laughed. "He only knew who you were because I told him!"

"You told him about me?!" She squealed, making me giggle.

"Just one thing." I said quietly. "Please don't say a word to mum!"

She smiled. "Won't that be slightly hard as he's your boyfriend...and the whole school knows? But yeah whatever, let me ask you a question."

I shrugged, then waited for her to continue.

"Didn't you used to be complete enemies with Harry? And I guess James and Danny too..."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, I guess people change." I muttered.

"So you were sleeping at his house last night?" She grinned, winking.

I sighed. "Yeah, I have no idea what to tell mum though!"

"Just say you were at Tom's." Jazzie replied casually.

"Yeah...er, well...Tom and me aren't really talking." I mumbled.

Jazzie's eyes grew wide. "Why not?"

"He's just not really happy with my relationship and choice of friends." I told her.

A door slammed downstairs, making me suddenly jump up off the bed.

"Mum's home." Jazzie muttered.

I started worrying and pacing around the room.

"Tell her about Harry and say he's a friend!" Jazzie whispered loudly.

I agreed with her and we quickly walked downstairs together.

"Hi mum." Jazzie smiled, taking her coat and hanging it on the hook.

I awkwardly stood by the stairs; I don't think she has noticed me.

"I'll go and decide what to have for dinner." Jazzie said, walking into the kitchen.

Great, my mum was looking right at me.

I smiled and went to proceed into the kitchen to help Jazzie.

"Dougie." I heard a voice behind me.

I ever so slowly turned around and looked at her.

"Where were you last night?"

I gulped and cleared my throat, it was too dry. "A friend's house." My voice came out merely a whisper.

"And you decided to sleep there without telling me? Was it Tom?"

I nodded without thinking. "I'm sorry, my phone stopped working."

"So you were at Tom's, okay." She said. "And what do you mean your phone stopped working?" She asked.

"It's a long story...but I have a new number." I said as she passed me her phone, letting me type it in.

I now knew it off by heart; it didn't take long to remember 11 different numbers.

My hands fumbled with the keys on her phone, saving my number.

"I heard you come back this morning, you were talking to someone."

"Oh, just Tom." I said.

"Okay, you could have said hi." She mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

I sighed and pulled out my phone from my trouser pocket.

I looked for Harry's number and sent him a quick text.

Me: _My sister knows, she's fine with it – will find a better time to tell my mum._

I quickly sent it and shoved the phone back in my pocket, joining the others in the kitchen.

"There's fajitas for dinner, is that okay?" My mum asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged. "I'm not really that bothered. Do you need any help?"

She shook her head then started getting things out of the cupboards.

I felt my phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out, it wasn't Harry though.

"Who're you texting?" My mum asked casually.

"Oh a girl from school."

I wasn't lying, a girl I talk to sometimes, Melody, texted me.

My mum raised her eyebrows. "What's her name?"

"Melody." I mumbled before opening up her text.

Melody: _Hey, just wanted to say congrats about you and Harry! A bit surprising but I think it's cute! :D (Oh and I hope this is your new number – James sent it to me...he might be messing with me...) x_

I quickly closed the text as my mum appeared next to me, looking at my phone.

"I remember her, lovely girl. What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oh just homework." I said quickly.

She raised her eyebrows again and stared at me.

What? How am I supposed to explain that she's congratulating me on my relationship with my enemy who just so happens to be a guy?!

I quickly turned around and bolted it upstairs, coming out with something like "I need to piss badly!"

Once again, I didn't lie, I did need to use the toilet very badly. It felt good saying two things that were the truth. Okay, they were pretty lame ones like needing to go to the toilet and the fact about who I was texting.

After my pleasant trip to the toilet, I made it to my room and sat on the bed.

I pulled out my phone and found the text from Melody again.

I decided for a few minutes about what to say before quickly texting back.

Me: _Thanks! It is me haha! And I'm so glad that everyone seems to be taking it okay! I just am crapping myself thinking about telling my mum... x_

I smiled and sent it to her. I must admit – I could call her a friend. We usually have to work together in some lessons when we do partner work. It's nearly always in alphabetical order when the teachers pair us up, and her last name is Pond. I remember having to do a Geography project with her in year 9; we had to build some kind of mini rainforest. It was quite weird as I barely knew her and we had to go to each other's houses a lot of the time to work on it. Tom was always telling me that I had a crush on her, but I was pretty sure I knew I was gay then.

I decided to get my iPod and listen to the amazing Beyoncé.

After a while I felt my phone vibrate again and quickly read the two messages that came in.

Melody: _Ah you haven't told her? I was talking to your sister earlier and she was going on about how she's upset that Harry isn't single anymore haha :P I'm sure your mum will be fine with it! If it goes badly and she disowns you...then I'll get my parents to adopt you! x_

Me: _Ah Jaz was like that to me : / And thank you! That would be nice :D haha x _

I replied then read the other text; from Harry.

Harry: _Alright then, James knows that you haven't told your mum. He said that it will have to be done soon...sorry Poynter._

I sighed. Okay...I guess I could tell her. I'd rather Harry be there though...she wouldn't get as angry, I needed some support.

Me: _Alright...when I do, can you be there with me? _

After debating whether that sounded too mushy, I finally got annoyed at myself and sent the text.

"Dinner!" I heard my mum yell up the stairs as I heard Jazzie's door open opposite.

I quickly got off my bed and stopped her before she went downstairs.

"Listen, I told her I was at Tom's house." I whispered to her.

"DINNER!" My mum yelled again.

"COMING!" We both yelled simultaneously.

"I'm going to invite Harry over in a few days and tell her...could you maybe support me on this?" I asked awkwardly.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course, Doug. You know I'm still upset that there can now never be a 'Jazzie Judd' but yeah, of course I'll help."

I grinned at her as my eyes thanked her.

My phone vibrated again and I quickly pulled it out, scanning the text.

Harry: _Ahh do you need me, Poynter? Hahaaaaa okay! Oh have to go, fajitas for dinner!_

I rolled my eyes but grinned at what a weird coincidence that was that we are both eating fajitas for dinner on the same night! I then shoved it back in my pocket, avoiding the look my sister was giving me.

To prevent my mum from yelling at us anymore, we quickly made it downstairs and to the dinner table.

**A/N: I wanted to quickly upload this chapter as I'm back at school tomorrow so will only really have evenings to write more :( **


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday had come and every day I chickened out about telling my mum. School was getting quite bad, there were lots of homophobic people taking the piss of us in the corridors and even some teachers gave us dirty looks! My Religious Studies teacher totally flipped out and made me leave the room because I was using 'inappropriate behaviour.' Perrr-lease I was just flirting with my boyfriend...hehe.

I was all packed and excited about James' sleepover tonight and was about to tell my mum, when I suddenly remembered my meet up with Ash! It was okay, it's only 2:50pm. I still had time!

I ran downstairs, ignoring Jazzie saying some random crap to me and walked over to my mum making tea.

"Tea?" She asked me softly.

"No thanks. Er...mum?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I go to a friend's house for a sleepover tonight?"

My mum looked at me and blinked. "What friend?"

"His name's James." I told her. I had to be truthful anyway, especially if I wanted her to drive me.

She frowned. "Do I know his parents?"

"Er...no...but-"

"No Dougie!" She interrupted. "You know I don't like you round other people's houses if I don't know their parents!"

"But Tom will be there!" I blurted out.

"Really?" She said suddenly paying attention. "Well...alright, I guess if Debbie is okay with it then I guess you could go."

I jumped up and down inside, having a private party. "Thanks mum!" I squealed, hugging and surprising her.

I quickly ran back upstairs and decided to sort my hair out before meeting Ash.

X-X

Once I was finished it was quarter to 4; 15 minutes till I meet Ash. It takes me about 20 minutes to walk there, so I quickly grabbed my wallet (or manly purse as I like to call it :P) and raced downstairs just about to get through the door...when-

"Dougie! Where are you going?" My mum said cautiously, peering around the kitchen door.

Shit...I forgot she was still here!

"Just meeting a friend for coffee." I told her casually.

"Do I know them?" Damn, she's waaaaaay strict with this whole thing!

I smiled, suddenly thinking of a brilliant idea.

"You remember Melody?" I grinned.

My mum's face brightened. "Of course! Enjoy your date." She smiled.

I frowned but played along.

"Thanks mum, I will." I grinned again before running out the front door before she could change her mind.

X-X

I got to Gary's Coffee Shop just a bit after 4 o'clock; there was no sight of the brunette. I decided to sit at a small table by myself and order a latte.

I waited for a little while before getting slightly inpatient. I was just about to finish my drink and leave until the sex god walked in; looking scruffy but still had that gorgeous smile on his face.

He grinned and came and sat opposite me.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Dougie! I got so held up with band stuff!"

"That's alright." I smiled at him before leaning over the table and running my hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

I smiled awkwardly and then pulled my hand away.

"Thanks" He smiled. "I'll get more coffees, same again?"

"Yes thanks." I replied as he walked over and ordered.

X-X

We stayed there for almost 2 hours! Ordering more coffees and cakes whilst talking.

We chatted mostly about music and just our interests. We had also exchanged phone numbers too!

I quickly looked at the clock whilst sipping the last of my coffee.

"It's just gone 6...I should be leaving." I told him.

"Ah right, stay in touch, yeah Doug?"

I smiled. "Of course, I'll ring you." I said as we both left the café and went separate ways.

I practically skipped home with excitement. The amount of times Ash called me 'Doug' and 'mate.' I think he wants to be friends! I also desperately need to change my T-shirt; I was sweating madly by just being around him! Look what he does to me!

As soon as I got home I stripped off and dashed in and out of the shower. I quickly dried my hair and chose different clothes to wear.

I heard my phone beep and lunged across the room for it – in case it was Ash!

To my disappointment it wasn't Ash, but Harry.

Harry: _When are you coming over?_

Me: _Almost ready – will get my mum to drive me._

I put my phone in my pocket and checked I had everything before leaving my room.

Jazzie was standing right outside, making me jump out of my skin.

"Jaz! What in the bloody hell are you doing?!"

"Sorry! I – where are you going"? She said, her eyes meeting my overnight bag.

"Sleepover." I muttered.

"Round your boyfriends?" She smirked.

"Shut up!" I hissed at her, making her giggle. "No, it's James' house!"

"Aw don't leave me Dougie! We always stay up late on Saturdays, remember out Jazzie/Dougie time, just watching films really late and stuff?"

I smiled, thinking about every Saturday, just hanging out.

"I promise we'll do that next Friday AND Saturday!" I grinned at her.

The corners of her mouth turned up. "Okay! I love you Dougie."

"And I love you too." I smiled, pressing my lips to her soft, blonde hair.

After talking for a bit, I dragged my bag downstairs, making my mum's eyes widen.

"Dougie! When did you get back?"

"A while ago, didn't you hear me come in?"

She shook her head. "No, do you want me to drive you to your friends?"

I nodded and handed her the crumpled bit of paper with his address on.

"Wow, down Mahoney Lane, it's very posh there!"

"James is one of the richest teenagers in the country!" I told her as we drove to his house.

X-X

The car drive was quite awkward, she asked me how my 'date' was and I gave a very witty response so that I didn't look suspicious. She also asked why we weren't taking Tom, and some other stuff in which I had to lie about.

But we easily got to James' house. I was very surprised...it was bloody massive!

"I'll come with you to meet his parents." My mum said, getting out of the car.

"Mum please! Don't be embarrassing!" I groaned.

"Oh shush!" She said as I silently followed her up to his house.

He had huge black double doors with some strange statues either side. In front was a little fountain which looked quite pretty. You could tell how rich he was just from his front drive!

My mum was looking at the plants on his two big fields, which a gardener was currently tending to. You could also just about see the edge of a swimming pool from round the back.

I gingerly used the brass knocker to tap on the door. I heard faint noise coming from inside, and after having to knock about 5 times, the doors opened.

James appeared wearing baggy jeans and a pink hoodie.

"Hello Dougie and Ms Poynter." He smiled, shaking my mum's hand.

"Hiya." I said, giving a little wave.

"Would you like to come inside for a drink?" He asked my mum.

She shook her head. "No thanks dear, that's okay. I was just wondering whether I could meet your parents?"

I sighed impatiently, glaring at my mum to shut up.

"Oh I'm sorry but they're out!" James frowned. "I could get them to ring you tomorrow though."

"No it's alright, that would be unnecessary! Bye mum!" I said, stepping into James' house.

"Bye!" My mum called, knowing she'd lost.

James shut the doors. We were standing in a long hall. There was a patterned brown rug, rolled the whole way down. The walls were gold and had many paintings on them. It made my eyes widen just looking around, especially at the brightly lit chandeliers.

"You coming Poynter?" James chuckled.

I turned my head and only just noticed that he was halfway up the corridor. I quickly hurried towards him, and to top it off, there was an elevator at the end of the corridor!

"Wow" I muttered.

"What?" James asked, turning to face me whilst pressing the button.

"You have a bloody elevator!" I gasped.

He laughed. "Yep!"

The silver doors opened as we stepped inside and he pressed the number 6.

"You have 9 floors!?" I said, seeing that it went up to 9.

"Yeah..." He said.

"Wait, how did you hear me knocking then?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it plays a little chime throughout the house when someone knocks."

I nodded, even though I still didn't get how that worked, but I just decided not to ask any more questions as it would make it more difficult.

After the awkward silence, we finally made it to the sixth floor.

"I am so going to get lost!" I nervously laughed.

"That's why I came to get you, I'd usually just let Harry and Danny in and make them make their own way up." He laughed.

"Who do you live with then?" I asked as we passed several doors, down another long corridor.

"My parents and my brother, although none of them are actually ever home! My brother Chris is always staying with his girlfriend in Liverpool, and my parents are always at our house in the U.S! So I'm pretty much always on my own!"

"Wow and they actually let you live on your own?"

"Well, they're not gone for that long! They come back tomorrow morning, so maybe your mum could meet them then. We have a cook and maid and stuff so I can live!" He laughed.

I followed him into a rather large room, preferably his living room as there were sofas pushed to the sides and sleeping bags that were already put on the floor. That wasn't what caught my attention though. Right in front of the TV, was none other than Harry and Danny doing karaoke...very badly. I could only just imagine would kind of stuff we'll be doing all night, and what kind of sleepover I had agreed to...

**A/N: Hello again! I don't think I've updated since...like Tuesday? I felt bad so I decided to finish this off for you guys : ) **


	12. Chapter 12

Danny glanced at me and suddenly dropped his microphone, letting it roll on the cream carpet. Harry looked confused but then saw what Danny was looking at, or who...me. Harry blushed slightly, although nowhere near close to how much Danny was.

"Hello." Danny whispered.

I grinned at him.

"How was your date then Poynter?" Harry smirked.

"It wasn't a date." I said through gritted teeth. "And it was great thanks!"

He rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Why, jealous?" I smirked.

"Er...no, I don't date guys." He let out a small laugh.

"You're dating Dougie though." James grinned, a glint in his eye.

Harry raised his eyebrows and leant down to pick up Danny's microphone.

"Oh that reminds me, it's been exactly a week of our little game...your money is in the safe, I'll be right back." James said, leaving the room.

I had completely forgotten our little deal and that we were getting paid! I just forgot the whole point of our 'relationship.' After having to pretend all day, it felt quite real...in a strange way.

"My mum has been saying that she really wants to meet your mum." Harry said randomly, eyes glued to the karaoke machine.

"Right." I muttered. "I'll have to tell my mum sometime then."

"You want me with you, don't you?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "You said you would."

He held his hands up. "I always keep my promise." He smiled...and then winked. _Winked!_

I had a weird feeling rush through me when he did that, it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, I got it the whole time during our detention...I don't know why.

James came back into the room with two large, brown envelopes.

"It's all there." He said. "Although Poynter, you shouldn't really get yours as you don't seem to have told everyone...but as I'm kind, I'll let you have it."

I grinned at him and we both took our envelopes.

"Thanks." I smiled, carefully putting it in my bag.

James grinned back. "So...shall we back cakes?!"

X-X

A while later and we were all in his large kitchen, James yelling at Harry and Danny for throwing flour at each other – but mainly missing and hitting the beautifully decorated walls and surfaces.

"Seriously guys, stop!" James shouted, grabbing the flour bag from Danny. "God , my mum will be furious! You bloody idiots!"

"Sorry mate." Harry said, a smile still formed on his face.

"I hope Maria doesn't mind too much." He said.

I stood by the kitchen island, watching their little argument. I heard James mention the name Maria – which I could only imagine was the maid.

So we had decided to bake cupcakes. We all decorated them, using icing and sugar balls. I teased Harry, making him one with a big heart on it with our names in the middle. Most of mine went terribly wrong as I wasn't the best at cooking.

By the time we were finally finished it was 8:30pm and we were terribly hungry. So we shoved the cupcakes in the oven and went up two floors to the living room and sat down.

Harry's stomach rumbled making us all giggle.

"What, I'm hungry!" Harry laughed.

"Yeah me too! Let's order a pizza." James suggested.

"Okay, you do it." Harry said, looking at me.

James passed me a leaflet of pizza hut and I got my phone out.

"Oh, our connection hasn't been that great lately, go out on the balcony and use the neighbours." James said.

"Alright, are we just getting a large margarita to share?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement and I unlocked the door to go out onto the balcony.

I pressed the phone closer to my ear, letting it ring. I tried several times but couldn't get any connection.

"Hey guys it's not-" I stopped, and looked at the deserted room. And then I realized, the balcony door was shut.

I frantically started pulling the door getting it to open. The cheeky bastards! What were they thinking!? Locking me out here!

"GUYS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" I yelled, banging on the glass.

"You alright up there?" A voice shouted.

I peered over the balcony and saw Harry, Danny and James standing by the pool, clutching each other, laughing hysterically.

"UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" I yelled angrily.

"We were just going to go and get a pizza. See you later!" Harry shouted.

"JUST OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR!" I screamed, getting so impatient. They wouldn't actually just leave me here whilst they went and had pizza, would they?!

"HEY, SHUT UP! MY KIDS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" I heard a voice yell. I turned and looked at an angry neighbour, glaring at me, then slamming his window shut.

That just made the 3 laughing boys laugh even more.

"Seriously, I'm just going to jump off here in a minute!" I shouted down, slightly quieter.

"Don't do that! God fine, I'll come and get you!" James shouted back, still laughing whilst running back inside.

He finally came up from the elevator, appearing in the living room.

He stopped and starting laughing madly, pulling out his phone and taking a picture of me glaring angrily at him.

He slowly unlocked the balcony door, standing back slightly.

I lunged on him, pushing him to the floor.

"You fucking idiot! Leaving me out there when it's bloody freezing!"

I got off him and he lay, still laughing on the floor.

I quickly got the elevator downstairs and ran out to where Danny and Harry were, laughing by the pool.

"Had fun up there, eh Poynter? The neighbours seriously hate you now!" Harry chuckled.

I leapt at him, pushing him backwards and he stumbled into the pool.

"Oops." I muttered as Danny cracked up laughing even more.

Harry's head appeared over the surface of the water and he looked angry.

He suddenly smiled and swam over to me and Danny, peering down at him.

"Fancy a swim, Poynter?" He smiled evilly before grabbing my ankle and pulling me in with him.

I panicked, falling head first into the dark, deep water, didn't he know that I didn't know how to swim?!

I screamed under the water, trying to push myself up. I saw Harry's legs moving in front of me.

Suddenly he swam down and scooped me up, swimming up to the surface.

I put my hands around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Woah, having a bit too much fun here, eh?" I heard James' laugh come closer.

Harry ignored him, getting out of the pool, me still in his arms as he put me down on a sun bed and put a towel around me.

I continued to cry whilst he sat next to me, rubbing my arms, trying to calm me down whilst warming me up.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" He gasped.

I leant on his chest, still crying.

"It's fine...I-I get it, it was just a bit of fun. I'm...I'm just scared of water..." I sniffed.

Danny suddenly appeared, kneeling in front of me, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Dougie?" He asked, voice full of worry.

"I- I think I'll be okay now, thanks." I tried to give a little smile as I stood up and pulled away from Harry.

He wouldn't let me go though, and pulled me closer to him. How was he so warm?!

"I still don't like you but I can't just leave you like this. You'll get pneumonia or something! You need to be warmed up." He said, wrapping his arms tighter around me.

It felt so awkward but I accepted his kindness as we walked inside and he pulled me to sit down on a chair in the dining room.

It was funny how their dining room was on the ground floor when the kitchen was on the fourth floor!

Danny and Harry sat either side of me, Harry still with his arms tightly and uncomfortably around me.

"James...what's that smell?" I asked, as my nose scrunched up at the unpleasant smell.

"Smells like...burning." Danny muttered.

"OH CRAP, THE CUPCAKES!" James yelled, rushing up to the kitchen.

**A/N: This is part 1 of the sleepover, hope you enjoyed : ) I don't know how many chapter I'll do of just the sleepover, maybe only two. Thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

After dealing with the whole drama in the kitchen, we had finally sat down with a warm pizza, actually ordering one this time.

"Would you like any alcoholic beverages, Mr Bourne?" A thin, anxious man stood by the doorway to the dining room.

"Oh yes please Stephano." James said eagerly. "What do we have?"

Harry, who was clearly as interested as James, followed them to the mini bar as they began to talk about different alcohols.

Danny looked at me and smiled. "Haven't got lost here yet?"

I laughed "I will soon! Especially if I sleep walk tonight!"

"You sleep walk?" He asked curiously.

"Occasionally." I muttered.

James and Harry emerged behind me as they began putting tall, coloured drinks on the table. Danny's was purple, James' yellow, Harry's green and mine red.

I looked at the strange, fizzing liquid. James and Harry were already downing theirs and Danny slowly sipped his.

I brought the glass close to my nose and sniffed it. It smelt fruity, must be nice. The red liquid had started to bubble, I stared at it desperately, thinking as if I were about to drink someone's blood.

I slowly took a sip and let the cool liquid burn the back of my throat. I drank more and more until I had downed the entire glass. My head started to pound as I massaged my temples, this was going to be a long night...

X-X

Many hours later and we were all sat in the elevator for some reason, surrounded by cans and bottles of beer – most of them empty.

I don't know how much I'd had to drink but my vision had gone slightly blurry and everyone's voices sounded strange and slow. James and Harry had definitely drunk loads more than me and Danny, you could tell.

"Remember the first time we were all sat like this?" James slurred.

"What in your elevator?!" Danny laughed, making us all giggle.

"Nooo!" James burst out laughing. "At the school sleepover, idiot!"

"It was only last week, Bourne!" I laughed.

"So what do you say? Shall we play some more truth or dare like last time?" He smiled, a glint in his eye.

I shrugged, putting my can down. If we were going to be playing truth or dare, I'd have to try and sober up.

"Danny!" James barked. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Danny muttered.

"Who was your first ever crush at school?" James asked, grinning.

"Oooh...erm. I think someone from my English class."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Come on! What was her name?!"

"I-I don't remember!"

Harry sighed. "Alright, you can ask anyone now."

"Dougie." Danny said, turning to me as I gulped. "Who was your first kiss?"

I blushed before realizing that I'd never actually kissed anyone before. "I-I haven't." I muttered lamely.

"Shall I help you out then?" Harry winked, edging closer to me.

I quickly moved backwards, slamming my back against the elevator wall.

He came even closer until he was practically sitting on me. I looked away and scrunched my face up.

"Woah! I was only joking!" Harry laughed as he got off me.

"Of course! I knew that!" I half smiled. Okay, I was terrified when he came close to me!

James and Danny laughed from opposite me.

"So you've never really kissed anyone?" Danny asked, surprised.

"Nope." I muttered.

"You haven't exactly had much, Jones! Harry piped in.

Danny shrugged. "What would you know..."

"Er how about the next one?" I said quickly.

They stared at me, waiting for me to continue.

"So err...Bourne...what's the worse you've ever got a detention for?"

"Oh my god! It was when I was 12..." James went off on a very long story about some teacher he hated. "So I told her to chill the fuck out and stop being an annoying bitch! I got a 5 hour detention on a Saturday morning!" James finally finished, red in the face as everyone was in tears of laughter.

"So, Mr Judd. I believe it's your turn for a truth or dare!" James smirked evilly.

"Truth" He muttered.

"Aw come one! Nobody wants a dare!"

Harry shrugged but waved for James to continue.

"Alright then, tell us any big secrets you have." James grinned.

"Sorry, don't have any."

James sighed and muttered something to himself.

"Wait, shouldn't he get another one then?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" Danny exclaimed. "Let's go for a dare this time!"

"I'm not really feeling like it." Harry, still slightly drunk, got up off the floor and proceeded to walk through the elevator doors after bashing into the wall clumsily.

The doors closed after him.

"What's got into him?" I questioned.

James ignored me whilst Danny just shrugged.

"Sorry, did I say something?" I said.

"No." James faintly smiled. "He's been quite angry and stuff lately. Has he mentioned anything to you about it or maybe me?" James asked curiously.

I was thinking about the lines I read that Harry had written in his diary. I remember one saying particularly how annoying James was. After debating whether to tell him about that or not, I'd been thinking for a few minutes and was interrupted, or I guess saved, by a loud chime ringing through the house.

"Guess we're going back down." Danny chuckled, pressing the 'G' button on the wall.

"Doorbell." James muttered to me; I must've looked confused.

We got to the ground floor and James walked out.

"I'll get rid of whoever is there." He said turning to us. "Danny can you get my jacket, I left it by the pool. Poynter, find Harry." He said before turning away and walking towards the front door. The lift doors closed and Danny pushed the number 2 button.

"I think we were on the fifth floor, so look for Harry there. "I'm obviously going to 2nd as you can only get to the pool by the little stairs there." He said, walking out on the 2nd floor.

I pushed the button for the fifth floor and waited impatiently for the lift to take me back up.

Reaching the fifth floor, I stepped out and looked around. There was another never-ending corridor with dozens of doors either side.

I strolled down it, pushing several doors open.

"Harry!" I called softly. "Where are you?"

I heard a muffled noise coming from a door on the right, I slowly walked over and knocked quietly on it. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Go away." I heard a voice mutter.

"Harry please open the door, I'm on my own." I said.

I waited for a little while for a reply, when I went to knock on it again but realized it was already unlocked. I pushed the door swiftly open and looked at the brunette on the floor.

Sitting by the bath, was Harry. He had his head in his hands and was sniffing. I think, he was crying.

"Harry." I whispered, sitting down next to him.

"What do you want?" He sobbed, removing his hands and wiping his tears away.

"What...what happened? Did I say something?" I asked, curiously.

He shook his head.

I tried to comfort him by putting a hand on his back, to which he just shrugged off and shuffled away.

"Please tell me what's wrong." I pleaded.

"Why would you even care what's wrong?" He asked. "We're not friends."

"Why am I here then? Why would I go to a sleepover with three people I hate?"

He just shrugged.

"You're right, we aren't exactly friends and this is probably just as awkward for you as it is for me. Even though we don't exactly like each other or get on, we have funny times. You, me, Dan and James." I said quietly.

He nodded. "Mmmmm."

"So are you going to tell me what's up? I won't tell the others if you don't want me to?"

"It's nothing big really, I'm making a big deal out of it. It's just that James can annoy me a lot sometimes."

His words suddenly brought me back to what was written in his diary. "Like...what?"

"You wouldn't really understand, as you haven't known him for years.

I nodded. "Can I...err, help any way?"

He shook his head and tried to smile, his eyes still red.

"Okay." I said getting up, trying to get him to stand up too.

"Who was at the door?" He asked as we walked out of the bathroom.

"Dougie?!" James' voice boomed.

To answer Harry's question, James came walking towards us, my mother behind him.

"Mum! What the hell? It's the middle of the night!" I said, startled.

"Dougie...we have to get to the hospital, quick."

**A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving it for a while! I usually try to get at least 1 chapter uploaded a week, but I haven't updated since the 15****th**** :O **

**Anywaaaay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me too long to write it haha :P x**


	14. Chapter 14

"What? Mum what's happening?" I choked.

She didn't say anything as I ran around, gathering all my belongings. I muttered a quick sorry to the 3 of them and left the house.

We rushed to the car, my mum still not talking.

"Mum please tell me, what is it?" I asked as we drove away from James' house.

"It's Tom." She whispered.

"What!" I yelped.

"He got hit by a car Dougie, I'm so sorry." My mum said.

I couldn't believe it. Too many questions fled through me to choose what one to ask.

"Is he okay?!"

"I'm not sure, Debbie called me to tell you about half an hour ago." She muttered. "Why did you lie about him being at the sleepover? I must've sounded like a complete idiot when I mentioned it."

"Sorry." I whispered. "You wouldn't let me go otherwise. But...do you know anything else about what happened?" I asked, letting an unknown tear roll down my cheek.

She shook her head. "Only that he got hit by a car whilst he was out with some friends." She said.

What friends? Tom doesn't have any friends! I quickly got a chance to look at the time, it was half past 1.

We arrived at the local hospital and immediately ran inside to the reception.

"Tom Fletcher." I heard my mum say to the woman at reception.

She told us the floor and room number and we dashed upstairs to the 3rd floor.

We stood outside the closed door to his room and were told to wait outside.

"When can I see him?" I asked a nurse who had just came out of the room.

"You need permission from the patient's family." She said simply before walking off.

We waited for a bit before Debbie came out with Carrie; Tom's younger sister.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Debbie said, running over and giving us hugs.

"Is he okay?" I asked curiously.

"He seems to be, why don't you go and see him?"

I nodded. Although Tom and me weren't really friends at the moment, he would expect me to visit him, wouldn't he?

I slowly pushed the door open and made my way over to the bed he was lying in. I sat down in the chair beside his bed as he opened his eyes.

"Tom." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded but proceeded to sit up.

"H-how are you?" I asked.

"Okay." His voice was hoarse.

"What happened? Why were you out at this time?" I asked.

"Well I went out at around 9, to go for a walk." He muttered.

"On your own? Your mum said you were with friends."

"Well I lied. She wouldn't let me out on my own."

"I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He removed my hand and sighed. "Why do you care?"

"Of course I care Tom! You're my best friend!" I smiled.

"Since when? I thought you'd be with your boyfriend right now."

"I have to tell him." I thought immediately.

"Tom, there's something I need to tell y-"

"Visiting time's over." A voice suddenly said, making me quickly turn my head.

The same nurse stood by the door, waiting for me to leave.

"Please! Can I just have 5 more minutes?!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, he's only allowed 1 hour of visiting time a day." She said, making me huff.

"You heard her." Tom muttered.

I sighed and got up, leaving the room.

"I suppose we should go then." My mum said quietly.

"Can we come back tomorrow?" I asked Debbie.

She nodded. "I think so, what did you and Tom talk about?" She asked, smiling.

I decided to be honest. "Well we're not really talking at the moment actually." I told her.

"Oh really, got into a bit of an argument?"

I nodded. "Something like that."

"I'm sure you two will sort things out."

I nodded even though I knew she was completely wrong. We could never sort it out. I thought about whether I'd prefer to be friends with Tom or James, Harry and Danny as I walked back to the car with my mum. Tom has been my best friend for ages and I love him. The other guys are so awesome and we have so many funny times. I could never choose between them!

"Can I go back to James'?" I asked my mum when we got in the car.

She shook her head. "You lied to me Dougie. You told me that Tom was going to be there, that was very disrespectful.

"Mum please! You've met James now, don't you like him?" I asked, curiously.

"He seems like a very lovely and polite young boy." My mum sighed. "But the amount of alcohol you've had is absurd! You're 16! Don't think I don't know what 16 year olds do, you never did that with Tom!"

I shook my head. "It's not like that, I swear. It was just tonight!"

"I'll have to have a think about it. For now, best you should get some rest."

-X-

We got home and immediately I pulled my phone out and sent apology texts to the 3 of them and how Tom had got run over.

A little bit later, I got 3 back.

Harry: _Oh my god!_

James: _Is he er alright? _

Danny: _Oh my god, seriously! Is he okay?! _

I quickly replied to them and told them I was going to sleep.

There was a sudden knock on my door and Jazzie walked in, in her purple sheep pyjamas, clutching her favourite teddy bear.

"Is Tom okay?" She asked, tiredly making her way over to me.

I nodded but then shrugged. "He's alive that's all that matters."

She nodded in agreement and we sat, her curled up next to me, for several minutes.

"Jaz, I think you should go to sleep." I told her.

She sighed but nodded again. "Alright, you should too."

We said our goodnights and I fell into the warm covers on my bed, slowly falling asleep.

X-X

I woke up very late the next morning. Strolling downstairs, I saw my mum and sister eating lunch with Debbie and Carrie.

"Morning." They all said to me.

"Hi." I said, obviously wondering why Debbie and Carrie were there.

"We've all just been discussing about Tom." My mum told me.

I nodded and sat down, grabbing myself a pancake.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Just about when we think he's going to be out and some other stuff." Debbie said.

"And how long do you think?"

"Not long, the doctors say it wasn't that bad so he'll probably be out tomorrow, maybe even today."

I smiled. "That's good. I didn't get a chance to ask, but what did he actually hurt?"

"His left arm was the main injury, so it'll be in a sling. There are only a few minor bruises along his face and legs."

"Okay. What's the time?" I asked, sweeping my hair out of my eyes.

"1:15" My mum answered.

"Oh. I've been asleep all this time!"

Debbie laughed. "We're about to go to the hospital so you better go and get ready if you want to come!"

I quickly dashed upstairs, removing my clothes from yesterday and pulling fresh, new ones on.

"Hurry up Dougie!" I heard a voice shout upstairs that I knew immediately belonged to Carrie.

I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs, taking two steps at a time.

X-X

A while later and we were at the hospital, all sat around Tom's bed. I sat the furthest away; as I knew he didn't really want to see me.

"Mum, when do you think I'll be out?" Tom asked. "I mean, I'm fine! Just my arm obviously is bad, but I'm fine to leave!"

"Your nurse told me yesterday that it will probably be today." Debbie said brightly.

Tom smiled. "Great, but aren't you, dad and Carrie going to visit grandma in America for the next few weeks? I don't really think I should be going...I need the rest."

Debbie nodded. "We'll have to sort something out."

"And do I still have to go to school?!"

Debbie rolled her eyes. "Of course you do!"

"Awwwww I don't want to!"

"You'll be fine." She reassured him, handing him a glass of water.

"And it's your left arm, so you can still write!" My mum laughed.

X-X

We were there for a few hours, I barely spoke a word.

"Mum, do you think I could just get a bus home or something. I don't feel too well." I lied.

"I guess so, alright bye." My mum said before turning her attention back to Tom.

I sighed and made my way back downstairs. Just as I was leaving, I saw a familiar brunette by the reception desk.

"Danny?" I said, slowly edging closer.

He turned around suddenly. "Dougie! Hello, what are you doing here?!"

"Visiting Tom of course, who are you visiting?" I asked.

"My grandma, she's been here for a couple of days now."

I nodded. "Well I hope she gets better, see you tomorrow." I smiled, walking out the doors and getting the first bus to take me home.

X-X

I got home quickly and went straight up to my room and started listening to music for a while. Later on, I saw an answer phone message on the main telephone. Oops, guess I didn't hear the phone when it rang. I pressed a button to listen to it.

"Hi, Sam. It's Debbie. I doubt you're home yet, but just wanted to say thanks for everything. You really don't have to do this but I just want you to know how grateful I am. I'll see you in a few weeks when we're back from America."

A beep signified the end of her message and I put the phone down.

What does she mean when she said 'you really don't have to do this,' I'm so confused...

To answer my thoughts, came my mother and Jazzie walking through the door, but they weren't alone.

"Welcome our new house guest, Dougie."

**A/N: I'm getting quicker with updates haha! By the way, if anyone wants to say anything about the story or maybe give me advice on the way I write, please tell me. I won't take it as an insult :P Bye for now! **


	15. Chapter 15

My mother's words took a while to sink in, until I saw a tall, blonde boy shutting the front door behind her.

"W-what is he doing here?!" I gasped.

"Well that's not a very nice way to treat our new house guest." My mum frowned.

"House guest!" I spluttered.

"Well, you know about how Tom's family are going to America for a few weeks and they needed someone to look after Tom, so I insisted straight away! Tom, you obviously know your way around the house. But Dougie, I'm going to have to ask you to get out the spare bed and put it in your room." She said.

"He's sleeping in my room?" I asked, glaring at her.

She glared back and sent me a look telling me to be nice.

"Alright fine." I mumbled, walking upstairs, hearing Tom follow me.

I went into my room and Tom put his several bags on my bed.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked quietly, obviously feeling awkward, as was I.

"Going downstairs would be fine whilst I do it on my own thanks." I said coldly.

He shrugged but left the room without a word.

X-X

A while later I had rearranged my room to fit Tom's bed in and also moved all of my belongings and put them on one side of the room to give him space – see, I'm a nice friend! He's just a selfish bastard for not letting me have my own choice of friends!

"Dougie, dinner!" I heard my mum yell upstairs. I doubt I'd see Tom much and he'd just stay downstairs every day.

I slowly went downstairs and walked over to the kitchen table.

"You're sitting next to Tom." My mum said as I sighed and sat in the seat.

I slowly began to eat the spaghetti, not looking up from my bowl.

"Have you sorted out your room?" My mum asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, so Tom, you know you can now go up whenever you want as it's your room as well now." She smiled at him.

I sighed, guess I'll be seeing a lot more of the one person I really didn't want to see.

X-X

After dinner, Tom had decided to go up to 'our' room to unpack his clothes whilst Jazzie went round a friend's house for the night.

"Dougie, a word." My mum said just as I was about to escape into the living room.

I sighed and turned around. "What?"

"What have you and Tom been arguing about?"

"Nothing." I muttered.

"It's obviously something or you wouldn't be acting this way, I want you to be nice."

"Whatever." I mumbled, losing the argument.

I decided to quickly go up and get my phone to tell my friends about my lovely house guest. I slowly pushed the door open, hoping Tom wasn't getting dressed or something.

He was crouched by one of his bags on the floor, pulling out clothes and putting them in neat piles.

I avoided eye contact with him and walked over to my bed, reaching for my phone.

"It rang a few minutes ago." He said, making me turn my head.

"Did you answer it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They'll just call back, won't they?" He said, turning to me, glaring.

I left the room looking through my phone. I saw some missed calls, the one Tom saw, from Harry, 3 minutes ago.

I sighed, that must be why he's suddenly angrier. I went on to call Harry back, whilst absentmindedly walking into Jazzie's empty room, in need of a privet conversation.

"Hey." He said, answering the phone.

"Hi, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, just bored."

"You know what, me too. Come on over, we'll have a manly sleepover as I missed the last one. I kind of have something to tell you too."

"Okay, I'll get Thomas to drop me. Have you told your mum, cos she hasn't met me yet."

I shook my head then realized he couldn't see me. "No, I'll just say you're a friend for now."

"Alright, see you in a bit then."

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

I opened Jazzie's door and walked right into a blonde haired figure.

"I was just going downstairs." Tom said, turning bright red.

I nodded as I watched him quickly make his way downstairs.

He wasn't actually listening to my conversation, was he? Not that I said anything that I didn't want him to hear...

X-X

Ten minutes later I was sitting in the living room with my mum and Tom, eagerly waiting for my friend to come. Was he my friend? I'm not sure, we still insult each other, but maybe it's in a friendly way.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing, making me jump up.

"Who could that be?" My mum asked curiously. "Maybe it's Jazzie coming home early."

"I invited a friend over for the night if that's okay." I said quietly.

Tom's face was filled with hurt as he looked away.

"Is it the lovely boy called James that I met the other day?" She asked.

"No." I said, running to the door, my mum following me.

I pulled it open and saw Harry eagerly smiling in front of me, Thomas stood behind him.

"Hiya!" I smiled. "Mum, this is Harry and his brother Thomas." I said, moving out of the way so she could greet them.

"Hello, I'm Dougie's mother." My mum smiled. "Would you like to come in and maybe have a cup of tea?" She asked Thomas.

"I'd love to, but I have to get back to drive my mum to a restaurant, I'm a taxi driver for tonight!" He laughed and we all joined in.

We waved goodbye to Thomas as Harry was greeted inside.

"So, Harry is it?" My mum asked, making him nod. "Well make yourself at home, I'm guessing you have your school uniform for tomorrow, unless you don't go to Dougie's school?"

"Yeah I do" He laughed.

She nodded and went back into the living room. Harry dropped his bags by the door and we went inside.

"Oh, Fletcher. Hello." He muttered, seeing Tom on the sofa who was looking horrified at our new guest.

Harry cleared my throat and turned to look at me, a question in his eyes.

"We'll be right back." I muttered, pulling him out of the room and upstairs into my room.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He said, looking angry.

"Yeah, this was my 'news' to tell you." I whispered.

"You said he was in hospital?"

"He's got let out but his family have gone to America so he needed somewhere to stay and my mum offered."

He sighed. "Alright, I guess we could have a bit of fun with our acting skills then." He winked.

My eyes widened. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course." He smiled. "But obviously only when your mum isn't in the room."

I nodded as we made our way back downstairs and into the living room.

"I'm guessing you'll sleep down here, so you just need to move the table out the way so there's room on the floor. But try not to stay up that late as it is a school night." My mum said.

"Okay." I replied, pulling Harry down next to me on the other sofa to where my mum and Tom were sitting.

Tom still looked incredibly angry, occasionally looking at us and glaring.

"How about we watch a film?! You boys choose one and I'll just get some popcorn." She smiled, leaving the room.

Tom sat uncomfortably but looked through various films that were sat next to him.

I turned to Harry and saw a glint in his eye as I winked.

Show time.


	16. Chapter 16

"So Thomas, I heard about your accident, are you doing okay?" Harry asked politely, a small smile on his face.

Tom looked up at us and this gave me a chance. I moved closer to Harry, snuggling into him, and began to press little kisses on his neck.

"Um yeah." Tom muttered, looking away, blushing.

"So what are we going to watch then babe?" Harry said seductively.

"Mmmmm, what do you think Tom?" I asked, looking at the blonde boy, my arms still wrapped around Harry.

"Whatever." He murmured only just loud enough for me to hear.

"Why don't we watch The Hunger Games, my sister has the DVD and I've never actually seen it, it looks quite good." I said, trying to piss Tom off even more as I know how the hype about that film annoys him.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll go and get it from her room." He said, standing up.

"Oh no, I'll get it." I smiled, pushing him back down.

"Babe, you seem a little stressed, please let me get it whilst you put your feet up." He smiled, brushing my fringe out of my eye.

I silently agreed but only as I didn't really want him to be alone with Tom. Don't get me wrong, it would be funny to hear the kinds of stuff Harry could say to piss Tom off, but if my mum walked in on them saying something they shouldn't have said, bad things could happen...

He pecked me on the head and quickly left the room, dashing upstairs.

"I know what you're doing." A voice from a particular blonde boy on the sofa muttered.

Oh crap.

"What are you talking about?" I said in my most gentle, innocent voice.

"You only said to watch that film because you know I dislike it."

Thank god! I thought he knew about our little game!

"Oh sorry, I forgot. You can pick another day, Haz wants to see the film." I said, a tiny smile on my face.

I heard a quiet snort come over from the opposite sofa.

"Got the film" An eager voice said, walking into the room.

"Great, thanks Haz. I'll put it on." I smiled.

"So what film have we chosen?" My mum smiled brightly, walking into the room as I knelt down by the TV, putting the disc in the drive.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Tom muttered, standing up.

"Aww why, you're missing the fun." Harry winked at him.

"Yeah don't go to sleep Tom!" My mum smiled. "And besides I thought you all were going to have a sleepover? That means I can stay up and do some painting in Dougie's room as nobody will be in there!"

He murmured something to himself but I just managed to make it out. "I doubt I'm welcome."

"We'd love to have you here; a sleepover is boring with just two people!" I protested.

He turned and glared at me. Woah death stare!

"Come on, join us! That also helps Mrs Poynter with her painting!" Harry grinned.

Nobody decided to correct him with my mum's last name but instead he just shrugged.

"Could I talk to you for a minute outside please?" Tom said, looking desperately at my mum.

Oh no...he wouldn't...

"Yep sure." She smiled, walking out the room.

I immediately turned to Harry and panic was strewn across both our faces.

"You don't think tha-"

"I don't know!" I interrupted, my heart thumping against my chest, blocking out all noise.

"Shhh." He hushed me as we tried to listen to their conversation outside.

He wouldn't actually tell her about our 'relationship,' would he? That's just crossing the line.

I heard a few murmured voices but they must have gone further into the dining room.

"Oh wow I never knew." I heard my mum say.

Yep, he'd told her.

I knew it.

X-X

They were outside for quite a while now and we couldn't hear anything else.

"Do you think they're still talking?" I asked Harry.

We were both sitting by the closed door to the living room, trying to listen for any noise.

"I doubt it, they've probably just decided to leave us." He muttered.

We were just about to consider looking for them when I heard my mum speak again.

"Okay Tom, goodnight." Her voice didn't seem happy like it usually was around him, maybe a hint of worry in it?

"Goodnight boys." She called.

"Night." We muttered simultaneously.

I heard pairs of footsteps climbing up the stairs until finally reaching the top, and doors shutting.

"Okay, what happens now?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"We go up and punch the bastard!" He replied evilly making me giggle.

"Okay, how about we go up and _confront _him first?" I giggled.

"Then can we punch him?" He smiled.

"Maybe." I laughed, trying to get him to shut up. "Alright lets go."

"Wait no, after we have some popcorn!" He said, grabbing the bowl.

"Oh Jesus, seriously Judd?!" I laughed hysterically.

"Okay, now we can go!" He smiled after eating a handful.

"Wait, shouldn't I go on my own?" I asked worriedly.

"Nah, you'll be really polite!"

I laughed. "Just don't say anything too bad, okay?"

"I'm not sure if I can promise that Dougs." He grinned, walking out the door.

Did he just call me Dougs? What?

I quickly ran up the stairs after him to stop him outside my room.

"Can you wait outside for now?" I whispered.

"Why?"

"I'd just rather talk to him alone, he won't tell us together."

He looked disappointed but agreed.

"Just don't be too polite." He grinned as I knocked softly on the door.

I listened carefully for a reply, but when I didn't get one, I just slowly pushed the door open.

"You don't have to knock, it is your room." Tom frowned, sitting crossed-legged on the floor.

"Oh I just thought I should as you could be getting dressed or whatever." I shrugged, closing the door behind me and walking over and sitting next to him.

"What you doing?" I asked, trying to make conversation whilst forcing a smile onto my face.

"Been reading through my recipe book, I want to know how to make this cake perfectly for in a few weeks." He answered, eyes glued to the floor, book clutched at his chest.

"Celebrating anything?" I asked.

"My sister's 14th birthday." He muttered.

"Ah yes, of course, my sister's 14th was a few weeks ago. I actually have already bought Carrie a present!" I smiled. "Maybe I could give it to her on the day...or I don't know maybe you could take it to her or I could give it to your mum..." I trailed off.

"So." I coughed, trying to stop the awkwardness. "How are you?"

"Oh bloody hell, cut the bullcrap! I know why you came up here!" He suddenly shouted, a look of anger on his face.

"I need to know what you said, it's important!" I shouted back, not backing down.

"Why would I tell you, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from your mum anyway." He smirked.

"You didn't bloody tell her did you?" I asked, frightened.

"I don't know...why don't you ask her."

Suddenly, the bedroom door was rapidly kicked open and Harry ran in towards us, fists clenched.

"Harry stop." I warned him.

"You bloody tell him what you told her!" He shouted.

Tom rolled his eyes, standing up. "You don't scare me anymore Judd."

"I want to know." Was all he said, calming down slightly, his face still burning with anger.

"You have no right to tell my mother anything." I said, standing up also.

"Whatever, you know I don't exactly have a place to stay at the moment and as soon as your mum offered to take me, I knew they'd be problems, like him."

"THAT'S IT!" Harry growled, fist in the air aiming at Tom's face.

I squealed, covering my eyes.

There was no noise for a few moments, so I slowly opened my eyes.

The blonde was nowhere to be seen, the door left ajar.

The only noise was tiny whimpers coming from the brunette lying on his back, clutching his nose.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" I gasped, crouching down to look at the brunette's nose.

"I-I don't know!" He spluttered.

"Was Tom-did Tom-?!"

"Yes!"

"Here let me help you. Shall I get my mum to help?" I asked uncertainly.

"No, she'll ask too many questions that we won't want to answer. I'm fine, really." He sighed, slowly sitting up.

"Okay, well I need to clear your nose up." I said, removing his hands from his nose to take a closer look.

"Just a tissue is fine thanks."

"Harry, it could be broken." I said firmly.

"It's not, don't worry." He sighed.

I pulled him to his feet and he grabbed a tissue from the box on my desk.

"Here let me help you." I said, trying to take the tissue from him but he just swatted my hand away.

I sighed and watched him clean himself up.

"So what exactly happened?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Well, he punched me." He stated simply.

"What, after you punched him? Or didn't you get a chance to?"

"No he punched me before I could even get close to his face."

I sighed. "I just hope you're okay."

"I'm fine." He smiled faintly before dropping the tissue soaked in blood into the bin.

"Do we look for him, or?"

"God knows where he's gone." He muttered.

"Why don't we go out and stay at James' house, I doubt he'll mind. Saves us from answering questions from your mother."

I nodded. "Okay, you ring James, I better leave my mum a note."

I went downstairs and grabbed a notebook, tearing out a page and taking a pen. I wrote a quick note about staying at his house. I decided not to mention Tom so she'd just think he's gone with us.

Harry quietly came down the stairs. "He doesn't mind, and he's ringing Dan too."

He looked around the room. "He's gone?"

I nodded. "His coat has gone, and I can't see him anywhere so most likely. But my mum has given him a key so he can always come back."

"Okay, and I called a taxi."

"Okay." I smiled, completely forgetting we had no way of getting there.

X-X

After jumping in a taxi, we settled our way over to the huge mansion which belonged to James. We pressed the doorbell, and moments later were greeted with hugs from James, Danny smiling behind him.

"So guys, what are you doing here at this hour?" James asked, as we huddled in his bedroom. "It's like 10."

I sighed. "Well, something kind of happ-"

"You'll never believe who's living with him now!" Harry interrupted.

"It's only temporarily" I told him.

"Well still!" Harry protested.

"Who gives a fuck if it's temporary or not, who is it?!" James said impatiently.

"Fletcher!" Harry said.

"What? How comes?!" Danny asked.

"His parents are in America for a few weeks so my mum offered to let him stay here until then." I replied.

"Oh, that sucks." James sighed. "Guessing you two had fun winding him up then?"

We nodded, grinning.

"He looked so pissed off!" Harry laughed.

"You realize that you two can just make out in front of him at your house!" James laughed, looking at me.

I laughed awkwardly. That wouldn't be happening; the hugs and flirty comments were bad enough. I wasn't going to kiss him!

"Shut up." Harry snapped at James.

Why was he so angry about it? It was just a joke...

"Oh...kay." Danny coughed awkwardly. "So why are we all here?"

"I don't know, he called me and asked to come over. I was bored so I rang you and thought we could just have a talk and stuff." James muttered.

"So are you going to explain what happened to your nose, Haz?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you noticed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's fucked up mate." Danny giggled, then realized how serious the situation is. "You should get it looked at."

He shook his head. "It's nothing really. I just got into a bit of a fight with Fletcher."

Danny's eyes widened. "What happened? What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do?! He fucking punched me in the nose!" Harry angrily shouted.

"Calm down." I muttered to him.

"Wow who knew Fletcher could do that!" James laughed.

I laughed. "I wish I saw it though."

"You didn't?" Danny asked.

"I had to close my eyes!" I laughed.

X-X

4 hours later I woke up to find myself tangled in a pair of legs. I quickly sat up, frightened.

The legs belonged to a blonde who was lying to my side. I saw the body of Harry in front of me.

I pulled myself out from under James' legs and managed to stand up. I remember, we fell asleep after drinking a load of alcohol and continuing our old game of truth or dare.

It was 7 o'clock on a Monday morning. Oh great, school, on a terrible hangover.

"James, wake up." I said tiredly, shoving the blonde boy.

"What?" He grunted, opening an eye.

"It's the morning, and we have school."

"Oh shit!" He shouted, jumping up. "Why didn't you tell me?!" He complained, glancing at the clock.

Isn't this the second time I've been complained at for 'not telling someone the time?'

"Seriously, I just got up." I told him.

"Wake up." He grunted, prodding Harry with his foot.

"Wait, where's Danny?" I asked curiously.

"Er...I think he went home early last night." James muttered.

"Oh...Harry?" I gently patted his arm. "It's 7 o'clock and we need to go over to my house to get our stuff, we didn't bring it if you remember."

He opened his eyes and quickly sat up, shuffling off the bed.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded and quickly walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

James smirked but didn't say anything. I sighed and walked out the door after Harry.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, following him into the bathroom where he was sorting his hair out.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Is this to do with James? You know, what you were upset about at his sleepover?" I asked quietly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Has he told you something?"

"No! Of course not, but is it?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, why would you think anything's up?"

I shrugged. "Well, we should go back to my house now to get our uniform."

He nodded. "Okay, tell James we're going."

"James?" I shouted, walking out the room. "We're going now, see you at school."

"Alright! Bye!" He yelled back.

"Guess we have to ring another taxi." I mumbled to Harry.

He shook his head. "No, James told me directions on the bus how to get to that little shop near your house."

"Oh okay." I said.

X-X

After a while we were in my room, awkwardly getting dressed with our backs to each other.

"So what exactly happened last night?" I said, buttoning my shirt up.

"Can't you remember anything?"

"No...why, what happened?"

"We got quite drunk and played truth or dare again, can't you remember us pushing Danny in the pool?"

I laughed. "No! How could I forget that?!"

"He got really pissed at us, that's probably why he went home."

"So where do you think Tom has gone?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, well unless he did sleep here last night then just decided to go to school super early."

I turned around just as he finished buttoning his last button. "His bed doesn't look like it's been slept in."

"Must've gone to a friend's house, or I guess he could go to his own house, couldn't he?" He replied, going through his school bag.

"He must have a key." I muttered.

"So – er, what's the time?" He asked.

"Just after half 7, are you ready to leave?"

He nodded. "We'll already be a bit late."

"Yeah, and I don't want to answer questions from my mum about Tom." I added, as we quickly ran downstairs.

"Wait, what are you going to say if he's not here later?"

"I lie." I simply said, pulling him out the door.

X-X

"Come on, hurry up! It's almost half 8! We're gonna be so late!" Harry snapped as I tried to climb the staircase to the second floor.

"Wait for me!" I panted.

We finally got up and ran down the corridor before colliding with James.

"Hey!" I smiled.

"Hey, guess we're all late!" He laughed, pushing the door open.

Mrs Brown's eyes narrowed when she saw us. "Usual people late again." She frowned.

"I'm never late!" James grinned.

She glared at him and asked us to take our seats. I quickly pecked Harry on the cheek before sitting down in my seat.

The usual spot in front of me where Tom sat, was empty. Hmmm...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is a flashback chapter, in case it doesn't seem obvious haha :P I'm gonna try with different POV's for a first time too! In the first year, Doug hasn't come out as gay yet nor does he seem interested in guys at all. When it says 'a year later' it means a year later from the previous flashback not from present time :P Okay I think that's all, enjoy : )**

**Dougie's POV**

_I walked into my English classroom, it was the first day back of school and I was now in year 8. _

_"Great, look who's in our English class this year." I muttered to Tom, who stood beside me. _

_Harry Judd stood on the other side of the classroom, laughing with Danny, James stood beside them._

_"Yeah, well it could be worse." He mumbled back, looking at the floor. _

_Could be worse?! Really!_

_Due to alphabetical reasons, I never sat anywhere near Tom or any other people I liked. Danny and Harry sat next to each other in every lesson, with James being slightly closer to Tom. _

_"Quiet down! I will be choosing your seats!" Our new teacher shouted, walking into the room, closing the door behind her._

_We all suddenly kept quiet and stared at the new teacher._

_"Okay, when I say your name, sit in the seat I point at." She said firmly._

_"James Bourne." She called, pointing to the first desk in front of her. James, being the first in nearly all our registers, always had to sit right at the front._

_James awkwardly shuffled over to his new seat and sat down._

_"You're probably used to being near the same people if I do it in alphabetical order, so I'll pick randomly." She said next._

_"Next to James, we'll have Harry Judd." _

_Harry shrugged and sat next to him. What luck was that, that she just happened to pick the two biggest troublemakers to sit together? Well, they haven't really been that friendly lately, nobody knows why but it's unusual for them, all three of them are inseparable. _

_She said many other names as those people sat down in their seats._

_"Thomas Fletcher." She said, pointing to a desk in the corner. "And next to him we'll have Melody Pond."_

_At least Tom got Melody. Me and Mel were good friends, she was a nice girl. _

_"Douglas Poynter." She said next, making a few people giggle. Yes, Douglas, my name, it's hilarious isn't it? _

_She pointed to a seat which was unluckily right in the other corner as opposed to Tom._

_"Daniel Jones." _

_Oh great. _

_"Next to Douglas."_

_Someone needs to tell this bitch that the names not 'Douglas.' _

_James and Harry suddenly burst out laughing and pointing at Danny._

_"Look who you're sitting with, Dan!" Harry laughed, in hysterics._

_Thanks, I'm not exactly happy with the seating arrangements either._

_"Be quiet!" The teacher snapped at them, causing them to turn around. _

_X-X_

_It was a bit into the lesson, we found out our teacher was actually Welsh, and I really don't want to try and pronounce her name._

_We were given some Shakespeare play to read through and make notes on, Danny and I hadn't said a word or even exchange glances with each other. I noticed Harry and James kept on turning around and grinning at Danny._

_What was the big deal? Danny wasn't THAT bad. Especially compared to Harry and James! He hadn't exactly said anything nice to me, but he was mainly just quiet and extremely awkward. _

_"Okay, can you now share with your partner what you thought of the scene you just read." _

_I ever so slowly turned to Danny and saw him already looking at me, his eyes big, bright and blue._

_"So – er, I think that the dude likes the girl." I said, pointing to the 'Romeo and Juliet' book sat on the desk._

_Danny chuckled. "Okay..."_

_I let out a little laugh . "Okay, I didn't really pay much attention to the play."_

_"Clearly." He muttered, but had a grin on his face._

_Harry and James turned around and started giggling and pulling silly faces at Danny again._

_"Just ignore them." Danny murmured quiet enough that only I could hear._

_"What do you mean?" I asked him, puzzled. _

_He turned his head slightly to look into my eyes. "I don't hate you." _

_"T-thanks." I quavered. _

_"I-er, I'm having a house party tonight, you may of heard, it's like a welcome- back- to - school kind of thing for old classmates and stuff." _

_I nodded, unsure at why he was telling me this._

_"So, do you want to come?" He asked quietly, eyes fixed in his lap._

_"What? Why?" I said, surprised. _

_"I thought you might like to come. I don't invite that many people, so consider yourself a friend._

_"Friend?" I questioned. "Well, what will them two say about that?" I asked, nodding my head forwards to where Harry and James were sat, arguing over something. _

_"Harry has been acting weird lately so he can't judge. Anyway, it doesn't really matter, they won't know." _

_"Danny." I said, turning to face him. It was one of the first times I'd used his first name to him._

_He looked taken aback. "Yeah?"_

_"Uh...why do you always act like you hate me?"_

_He blushed. "Uh...well, I wish we could be friends, but I just don't want to lose Harry, I don't think he'd like me anymore if I was friends with you." He whispered the last bit. _

_"Does he...er, force you to be mean to me?" I asked uncertainly. _

_He shook his head. "I wouldn't say force, as I can stick up for myself, but he does have an effect on how I act sometimes." _

_"Okay."_

_"So, promise me you'll come tonight! It's at my house, I'll write it down for you. We can start over, I guess." He smiled, scrawling his address down on a scrap of paper and handing it to me._

_I nodded. "Thanks. I always thought you were different." I whispered, blushing at the last part._

_He blushed too, but I could just see a tiny smile appear on his face through the corner of my eye._

_X-X_

_The end of the day came, and I was extremely nervous about Danny's party. He said he's only really invited people he talks to, so I wasn't quite sure if there was going to be masses of people or just about 20 of his friends. _

_I was firstly unsure on what to wear! Okay, I sound a bit like a girl, but what the hell do people wear to these kind of things?! Yes, it's true, I've never been to a proper house party before..._

_I was considering on asking Tom, he hasn't exactly had more experience with parties than me, but I really don't have any other option! I figured he might feel a bit left out that I'd got invited and he hadn't, so I decided to ask my mum._

_"Mum?" I called timidly, walking downstairs into the living room where she was watching her favourite soap operas._

_"Yes dear?"_

_"I'm going to a party tonight." I told her._

_"Party?" She narrowed her eyebrows. "Who's party?"_

_"You don't know him, a guy at my school." _

_She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea." _

_"Please mum, I promised him!" I begged. I didn't really want to go, but I'd hate having to tell him tomorrow the reason why I couldn't go, it'd give him and the others a reason to make fun of me even more. _

_She sighed. "You should've told me sooner."_

_"How could I? It was the first day back! _

_She sighed again. "What time is it?"_

_I glanced at the crumpled up paper in my hand. "8:30."_

_"I'll have to meet his parents first, and I want you back no later than 10, and don't even dare think about drinking a drop of alcohol!" _

_I rolled my eyes. "You're not meeting his parents! Also, you need to calm down mum! Danny's not like that!"_

_"Danny?" She narrowed her eyes. "Isn't he one of the ones that used to go and chase you and Tom around the park when you were kids and bullied you two?" _

_I shook my head. "Different person." I lied. _

_"Okay, fine. I'll drive you there in a few hours." _

_"Thanks. Do you have a clue about what I should wear?" I asked her._

_She raised her eyebrows. "What would most people your age wear to a party?" _

_I shook my head. "I have no idea...I thought just a top and jeans."_

_"Well it's always girls who dress up a lot, unless it's a formal event, you should just wear jeans." _

_I nodded. "Thanks mum." _

_X-X_

_It came to 8 o'clock and I was still rushing around._

_"Jazzie! You took my moisturiser!" I yelled through my 11 year old sister's door._

_"Why would I have it?" She said curiously, walking out from her room. "I swear you're like the only guy ever who even uses moisturiser..."_

_I rolled my eyes. I guess it is a bit weird for me to wear moisturiser; I can be quite like Tom sometimes, girly._

_"Dougie, we should leave now!" My mum shouted up the stairs._

_I sighed, no moisturiser, great. I grabbed my denim jacket and ran downstairs. I'd decided to just wear jeans a top after all._

_"Don't you think I'll be a little early?" I asked._

_"I doubt it, I don't know how to get to his house so I might get lost."_

_I nodded. "Alright." _

_X-X_

_We arrived at Danny's house 30 minutes later, despite my mum getting lost on the road. There was a small car park at the bottom of his road; probably most people were going to park there, so so did we._

_"I bet nobody's there yet, we should wait a while." I said._

_"Don't wait too long; you don't want to be late." _

_I sighed. "I'm gonna look so stupid." I muttered to myself._

_"Why?"_

_Oh great, she heard me._

_"I just don't really know anyone who's going." I muttered._

_"Well, you'll make friends, won't you?!" She smiled._

_Why do mothers always say that? It's not that easy..._

_"I'll just go. I'll ring you later, thanks, bye." I quickly rushed, getting out of the car. _

_I walked slowly down his road, looking out for what house it was. It wasn't that hard though, the only house where you could see flashing lights and the thumping of music from outside._

_Great, the kind of party that I definitely wouldn't like. His house was slightly bigger than mine but he lived in a town house so he probably had about 7 floors. I slowly dragged my feet up his driveway and pressed the silver doorbell. _

_The door swung open and there stood Danny, grinning. "Hey, you made it!"_

_I smiled in response. "Yep."_

_"Come in!" I stepped inside as he shut the door behind me. _

_All I could see was a mob of teenagers; dancing, talking, kissing. I guess your average kind of party._

_I timidly walked around before hearing Danny's voice near my ear._

_"It's quieter in the kitchen and garden, that's where I've been hiding out in!" He laughed, walking back to the door to greet in more guests._

_I was surprised that there were quite a number of people that I actually knew from school, I got a few smiles and "Hi Dougie" from various people in which I just smiled and nodded back. I guess tonight won't be too bad, I won't stay for long though._

_I decided to just get myself a drink; I walked in the kitchen and saw lots of bottles of drink left on the side. I mentally slapped myself for not bringing my glasses as now I can't read a thing. I peered at a tinted blue bottle, hoping not to be alcohol. Lots of people near me looked like they were drinking that but I couldn't be sure._

_ I got myself a glass and unscrewed the lid, pouring myself a small amount. I carefully took a tiny sip; definitely alcohol. I'm only 13 but I guess a small amount wouldn't be too bad; and the girl next to me who's in the year below is drinking the same thing!_

_"You don't want to drink too much of that, gives you an awful migraine." Said a voice behind me._

_I slowly turned around to see who spoke. "Tom!"_

_"Doug! Oh hi...I didn't know that was you! What are you doing here?" The blonde asked, rubbing his head._

_"Got invited last minute, how about you?" I asked._

_"Yeah...I got invited by a friend of a friend." _

_I nodded. "So I'm guessing that you're the one who has a terrible migraine?" _

_He nodded. "It's awful, I didn't even see what I was drinking, you're not the only one who forgot your glasses!" _

_I giggled. "Yeah, so how long have you been here?" _

_"Not long." He shrugged. "I've been hiding out in the garden in case Harry sees me." _

_I laughed. "Yeah, I was kind of hoping he wouldn't see me either! Do you know anyone here?" _

_He nodded. "Just a few people from my classes. Oh you know Melody, right? Yeah, she's here."_

_"Awesome." I smiled, happy that there were some people I knew._

_"They're in the garden, come on." He grabbed my arm, pulling me outside._

_X-X_

_"Okay, how about we play a little game." Danny smiled._

_A group of 10 of us were sat in a circle in the garden, listening to Danny._

_I didn't know that many people who were there; just Danny, Tom, Melody and a boy called Jack who was in the year above. _

_"What kind of game?" A ginger girl a few years above, who I didn't know the name of asked._

_"Ever played two truths and a lie?" Danny said, a glint in his eye._

_I think I remember that game, I played it a few years ago on a sleepover. _

_The ginger girl shook her head. "How do you play it?" _

_Before Danny could continue, there was a loud crash from inside._

_"Oh dear, that doesn't sound good." He said, standing up._

_Suddenly Harry emerged into the garden through the backdoor, James closely behind him; both clearly drunk._

_"Sorry about that Dan! There was a little incident inside, but I got some kids to clean up!" Harry laughed, both of them walking over to us._

_I turned to Tom, a look of horror on both our faces as we tried to be unseen from them. I don't really know what they would do if they saw us here, but would Danny stick up for us? Well I don't know if he would for Tom but he would for me, right? _

_"What are you doing out here?" James asked, looking around at us all circled on the floor._

_"Playing a game." Danny muttered._

_"Well, I'd love to join." Harry grinned, sitting right down opposite me and Tom._

_"Poynter, Fletcher?! What the fuck are they doing here, Danny?!" Harry suddenly shouted, pointing at us._

_Danny turned to Harry, a look of disgust on his face. "I have no idea, they just invited themselves!" _

_What? How could Danny say that! He said he could stick up for himself! What a bastard!_

_"It's okay, don't look too scared, we'll have a bit of fun playing some games." James winked, sitting on the other side of Danny._

_I looked at Danny, anger on my face. He gave me a quick apologetic look before turning to the group of 12 we now had._

_"So as I was saying, the game is called two truths and a lie-"_

_"I've played that!" Harry and James interrupted, simultaneously. _

_Danny frowned at his friends, being interrupted by them a second time._

_"As I was saying-"_

_"Dan, you explain it so boringly! I'll do it!" Harry said._

_Danny sighed. "Go on then"_

_"Well, everyone has to write down two truths and a lie, hence the paper Dan's holding. Don't write what ones are the truths and what one is the lie, and don't write your name. We'll mix them all up and then I'll choose one from the pile, then we have to guess who we think it is what one is the lie!"_

_We all nodded as bits of paper were handed out. I turned to Tom, who had a nervous look on his face. What the hell is he going to write? What the hell am I going to write?! _

_I stared blankly at the scrap of paper, holding a pen in my right hand. Okay, let me think, what can I say..._

_I wrote in small words on the paper;_

_I have pet lizards._

_My real name is Wesley_

_I read girly books _

_I finished my list quickly, putting the pen down. Only Tom would be able to get that, and the people I didn't know would just have to guess. I looked up, seeing everyone else finishing around the same time._

_"Okay, pass back your paper and I'll mix them all up." Harry said._

_"Did you do one?" Asked Danny._

_He nodded. "Of course I did."_

_We all passed our scraps of paper back as Harry shuffled them around in his hands before placing them faced down in front of him. _

_"Okay, first one. Who would like to read it out?" He asked._

_The ginger girl timidly raised her hand. "Could I?"_

_Harry nodded, gesturing her pick a piece of paper up._

_She slowly picked up the top piece and read aloud. _

_"I've had 10 boyfriends, I like to eat bacon and custard for breakfast and I stole a CD once from a shop."_

_ "Okay, let's all guess who we think it is." Harry said, looking around at all of us. _

_As I only knew now 6 of us, the other 6 would have to be complete guesses! _

_Firstly, Tom, would he do any of them? I don't think he's had 10 boyfriends, I know for a fact he doesn't even like bacon and he would've probably told me if he stole a CD...Next, Danny. I don't know anything about him apart from that he's incredibly awkward and slightly shy. I wouldn't know if he likes bacon and custard and I can't imagine him ever stealing anything! James and Harry are pretty much the same, they could've had 10 boyfriends even though neither of them are gay as far as I know, I have no idea what they like to eat for breakfast, but about stealing a CD, sounds pretty much right for both of them. Even though I know for a fact that they're both brought up by incredibly posh and rich families, they like to rebel. A lot. It just seems like something that they would do. The others seem far too nice, innocent and normal to do any of those things. I'd have to decide with either Harry of James, I think. So I'm gonna say that the lie is the first one, about the 10 boyfriends. I think that sounds about right, I'll go with James._

_I looked over to Tom, seeing him deep in thought. Everyone else seemed to have already got their person so we were asked to say them out loud._

_"Okay, so what did all of you think. Let's go round in a circle. You, ginger girl." Harry pointed rudely, to the girl with ginger hair._

_"It's Kerry." She smiled. "Okay, I think it's Lola." She said, nodding at her friend beside her. "I think the lie is about the bacon and custard." _

_We went round a load more people (thankfully nobody thought it was me) before lastly coming to me and Tom._

_"Well, I thought it was you." Tom muttered, looking directly at Harry._

_"Okay, and what one do you think is the lie?"_

_"The bacon and custard for breakfast." He murmured. _

_"Excuse me, I haven't had 10 boyfriends!" He laughed._

_"Erm well, I thought James. And I think the 10 boyfriends is the lie." I said quietly._

_"Okay, so now the actual person can reveal themself" Said Harry, a grin on his face. _

_There was no response for several seconds before James slowly put his hand up. _

_"It was me." He smiled._

_I smiled to myself, glad I'd got it right. But what one was the lie?_

_"Obviously the lie was about the boyfriends, I don't date dudes." He laughed._

_"Well done Poynter, you got it right." Harry said. "Your go to choose one."_

_I reached for the pile of paper, picking one in the middle and began to read out loud._

_"I have a secret that I cannot say anything about or people around me will hate me forever, I once cheated on an exam and paid the teacher not to say anything and I once licked a bus for a dare."_

_Harry smiled. "Who do we think that-" _

_"DANNY!" A kid suddenly ran out into the garden making us all halt our game. "The police are here! We're gonna get in trouble and they'll call your parents!"_

_"Shit!" Danny yelled. "Everyone run, quickly!" _

_We all suddenly got up and ran wildly out the front of the house and began to run up the road. I didn't know where I was running, I was just following the kids in front of me, occasionally looking back at the police cars surrounding his house. His parents must be away and he thought it would be a good idea to have a party, he's going to get in so much trouble for having a party this loud especially as it's around 11o'clock and we have no adults around._

_ X-X_

_A year later..._

_I don't know what to do...things are awful, how could this be possible?! How's my mum going to react, how about Jazzie? What about Tom?! I ran down a corridor at school, I can't even remember what lesson I'm going to. What even is the time, day, where am I? I looked from left to right at the classes I was passing; I'm going to be terribly late for my next lesson! I can't stop thinking about it, I've gone mental, I can't possibly be...gay. _

_I wiped my clammy forehead with my sleeve, and ran my fingers through my hair. I'd been thinking about this for a while, I knew it was strange when I realized I've never been interested in a single girl before and I'm 14! Why do I suddenly get really hot and sweaty when a random guy talks to me? It always seems to specifically be this one person, Harry Judd._

_Why does he have to be so good looking?! It really bugs me how I admit to something like that, but I know it's true. I hate his guts! He's such a bastard! Just something about him makes me have butterflies in my stomach, especially when he's being mean to me. But it wasn't just him; this guy in my P.E set is delicious. His body is amazing; I catch myself staring at him getting dressed way too often. _

_I think I should admit that I am gay. If only I could just say it out loud, it would make things so much easier. Who would I tell first? Definitely not my mum. Maybe Jazzie? Or maybe Tom? That would seem better. _

_After panicking too much, I started to get an awful headache so I just sat down on the floor by a staircase, and began to bawl my eyes out. Hopefully I'll just die right here, right now. It would make things so much easier._

_X-X_

_"Dougie! Dougie! I think he's passed out!" I heard a familiar voice yell._

_I slowly and carefully opened my right eye, looking at the people in front of me. I saw Tom, leaning over me, a woman next to him. Oh right, it was the school nurse. What? Why am I with the school nurse? Did Tom find out my secret and think that sending me to the nurse will help me overcome it? _

_"Dougie, are you okay?" She asked sweetly._

_I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "I'm fine, why am I here?"_

_"Well you weren't in class so we had a few people go to search for you, and we found you lying by the stairs."_

_I massaged my head. "I th-ink I fell asleep." _

_She nodded. "Why didn't you go to your lesson? You seemed to be crying, is something bothering you?"_

_She knows!_

_I shook my head. "I felt a little ill and I didn't even know where I was."_

_"We'll ring your mum, Dougie." She said, standing up._

_"No! Don't ring her!" I said, sitting up in the bed._

_"Why? You should go home and get some rest."_

_I shook my head again. "I'm fine, no need to do that. I'll just go to my next lesson."_

_She sighed. "Alright, it's lunchtime now though."_

_I nodded. Tom was looking at me curiously, I walked out the door, watching him follow me._

_"Dougie? Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, holding my arm._

_I nodded nervously as he pulled me round a corner by a deserted water fountain. _

_"Are you okay, Doug? Is there anything bothering you?" He squinted his eyes._

_Was I really that obvious? Well, he's not going to give up on this, might as well just get it over and done with. I have to tell him._

_"Tom, listen, please don't hate me, whatever I tell you."_

_His eyes widened. "What have you done?" His voice full of curiosity. _

_"Tom...I'm so so sorry! You'll hate me forever!"_

_"Doug, what the hell's happened?"_

_I shook my head. "Nothing's happened, I – I just discovered something about myself recently."_

_He raised his eyebrows. "And what's that?"_

_"I'm gay." I muttered._

_There was silence for a few moments, letting the words sink in to Tom._

_"Oh." He whispered. _

_He didn't say anything else and I began to cry._

_"Doug, don't cry." He sighed, wiping my tears away for me. "It's fine, honestly. Why would I hate you? It's just a little surprising." _

_I nodded. "So you're okay with it?"_

_"Of course." He smiled._

_I grinned, so happy I have such an amazing best friend._

_"Doug, I've gotta quickly run back to my Geography classroom, I left my book there. I'll meet you outside?" _

_I nodded, watching him quickly run off. _

_I smiled and turned around, walking back round the corner._

_There, with a sly grin on his face, stood the one person who I didn't want to see listening in on that particular conversation._

_"Judd!" _

_ X-X_

_A few months later..._

**_Harry's POV _**

_"Alright Dan, I'll see you later." I smiled to my best friend, as he went. _

_Okay, it lunchtime and I need to find someone to sit with. I peered around the field, my eyes stopping on several people. Poynter and Fletcher- sat in the corner, playing cards. My girlfriend Izzy, doing makeovers with her friends in the other corner. Who else? Great, James Bourne walking right towards me._

_"What do you want?" I sighed._

_He laughed. "Hi to you too."_

_"Fuck off." I muttered, proceeding to walk away from him._

_"Well that's charming, I thought our little chat last night would help."_

_I frowned. "Shut up, the only reason why I pretend to like you is so that I don't have to tell Dan anything. He doesn't need to know."_

_James smiled. "Alright, but I may have more on you than you know..."_

_"You're so pathetic, no wonder nobody likes you." I laughed, walking away._

_Okay, I'm terrified of him. He wouldn't actually tell someone, would he?_

_ X-X_

_2 years later..._

**_Tom's POV _**

_I hate Dougie so much! How could he do this to me?! Sure I've had a few secrets too, I guess in the past; by it would never be as bad as having Harry Judd as a boyfriend! The idea of them two together just repulses me! I heard him talking at school with his new 'friends', they're all having a sleepover round Bourne's tonight! I can't believe it! It sounded like they were saying it especially loud just because I was near! Those bastards! I can't wait to leave school and become a chef and not have to deal with all this bullshit anymore._

_I walked in circles around the park, letting my thoughts overtake me. It's around 11-ish, I'm not too sure, it's way too dark to see anything. Where are they? I've been waiting for two hours! They're probably trying to humiliate me by asking to meet in the middle of the night! _

_After waiting for a little while, I finally saw figures in the distance, making their way over to me. I could make out their faces when they got closer._

_It was them._

_She stepped forward, looking angrier than usual. _

_"I told you to stay away, you got that!" She yelled._

_I nodded desperately "I'm sorry, I can't help it!"_

_"Yeah well, you'll have to learn to, won't you?!" She spat before chucking something at me, I think it was a used cigarette. They all quickly started to run away, back up some alleyway._

_I turned around, walking away, letting a tear drop from my face. Why is she so mean? I don't understand..._

_I hung my shoulders low, now I'm really depressed. I'll just have to try my hardest. I better get home, hopefully my family will be asleep. I told them I was going to the cinema with some friends, so I guess if I left at 9; they'd probably expect me home around now._

_I stepped off the curb before a bright light hit my eyes, blinding me. I fell to the floor clutching my chest, letting pain run all over my body..._

_X-X _

_I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother crouched over me. Oh dear, does she know where I was and who I was meeting?! Wait, where am I?_

_"Tom! You're awake! I was so worried!" My mum smiled as I slowly sat up. _

_Carrie was sat next to me, holding my hand. _

_"Where am I?"_

_"Don't you remember?" Carrie gasped. "You're in hospital..."_

_"What!?"_

_"You had a bit of an accident, but you're okay!" My mum said warmly._

_I smiled awkwardly. "Oh, I don't remember."_

_"They said you were at Tyson Park, why were you over there Thomas?"_

_"Wait, who said that?" I asked._

_"The woman in the car who hit you, she called an ambulance and then the ambulance rang me straight away telling me what happened and where."_

_"Oh...well, my friend Eric lives over there. One of the guys who came to the cinema." I lied. _

_"You shouldn't have been hanging around, you should've come straight home. Well thank God you're okay! I've rung Dougie and his mother, they're coming."_

_I shook my head. "You shouldn't have done that. We're not on speaking terms at the moment."_

_"Oh, why not?"_

_"He has a boyfriend..."_

_"Oh wow, really? Well congratulations for him!" She smiled._

_"No, not really." I muttered. _

_She frowned. "Why not?"_

_"He's Harry Judd."_

_"Isn't he the one who used to bully you and Dougie?"_

_I nodded._

_"Then why are they together?!" _

_"I'm not sure, but he's been hiding this from me for a while now..." _

_She nodded. "You'll have to give it some time, just remember that your best friend always comes first."_

_"Tell him that." I muttered._

_She ignored me and just sighed._

_"Promise me not to say anything though, especially to his mum?"_

_"She doesn't know?" Her eyes widened._

_"No, and I'd rather keep it that way. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to split those two up but he'd hate me more than ever if his mum found out!" _

_She nodded. "Of course, it's his decision to choose when to tell everyone, just please don't meddle with this Tom. You know it's wrong."_

_I silently agreed before seeing a nurse come into the room._

_"Mr Fletcher, you have guests." _

_I sighed, of course, it's him._

_"I'll wait outside with Carrie." My mum smiled as they walked out._

_I soft knock on the door and in he walked. He looked disgustingly drunk._

_I turned my head away from him as he sat down next to me, tripping up on the way over._

_"Tom." He whispered. "I'm so sorry." _

_I nodded, mind blank on what to say._

_"H-how are you?" He asked._

_"Okay." My voice was hoarse._

_"What happened, why were you out at this time?" He asked._

_"I went out at nine, for a walk." _

_"On your own? Your mum said you were with friends?"_

_"Well I lied. She wouldn't let me out on my own." _

_"I'm just glad you're okay." He smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder._

_I looked repulsively at his hand and removed it from me. "Why do you care?" I whispered._

_"Of course I care!" He smiled. "You're my best friend!"_

_"Since when?! I thought you'd be with your boyfriend now!" I glared. _

_He sighed. "Tom there's something I need to tell y-" _

_"Visiting time's over." A voice suddenly said, as I peered over Dougie's shoulder at the nurse waiting by the door._

_"Please! Can I just have 5 more minutes?!"He begged. _

_"Sorry, he's only allowed 1 hour of visiting time a day." She said._

_I badly wanted to hear what he was going to say. He said 'There's something I need to tell you.' What could that mean? I have to know! _

_Even though I badly wanted to know, I'd have to find out another time. "You heard her." I muttered as he huffed and left the room._

_"Thomas, there's a call for you." A nurse said, walking over to me with a phone._

_Who else do I know who could be calling now?! I graciously took it from her and pressed it close to my ear._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Thomas, we have to talk." _

**_A/N: Sorry for taking a bit too long but it is much longer that my usual chapters :P Hope you enjoyed! What did you think of my flashback chapter? If you liked it, I shall do more! Feel free to ask me any questions for extra explaining : ) _**

- **_Until next time : ) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Back to non-flashback/ normal time now! : ) I also liked using the different POV's in the flashback chapter and even though I said the whole story was going to be just in Dougie's POV, I've decided to change that as I think it makes it more interesting to read : ) Okay that's all, enjoy :D **

The whole day went by and I didn't see Tom once. Did he really not come into school? This was abnormal for Tom, he was always getting 100% attendance!

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said goodbye to my friends as we went separate ways at the end of the day.

"Bye!" James said, walking off with Harry and Danny beside him.

I feel like I've done something wrong...Harry and Danny both haven't spoken much to me today, as if they're ignoring me. I asked James about it and he just smirked and gave me his 'knowing look' that he always has as if there's something I don't know...

I let my thoughts flood through my head as I slowly walked home. I'd completely forgotten about Tom as I had been too caught up thinking about Harry and Danny that it completely surprised me to see my blonde friend sitting in my living room, drinking lemonade from a glass.

"Why weren't you in school today? Where the hell were you even last night?!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He quickly looked up and suddenly looked away awkwardly.

"Fine then, just ignore me, it's not like nobody else has today." I muttered angrily to myself, walking away.

"You'll realize soon enough why everyone ignores you." I heard a voice mutter back behind me, making me rapidly turn around.

"What?!" I snarled.

He stood up, walking towards me. "Don't you realize what kind of person you've become? I hate to say this, but it's true, you're worse than them."

I had to control myself not to let my anger out. "You just can't stand that I'm now popular, can you?! Everyone at school now stops to talk to me, because I have friends!"

He slammed his glass down on the table making me shiver. "All your friends know what you've become; they just don't want to say anything. You're a bastard, Dougie Poynter, and don't you forget that!"

That's it. I ran into him, slamming him against the wall. My hands immediately ran to his throat, grasping it, making him choke.

I leant forward and spat in his ear. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME! YOU'RE THE BASTAR –"

"Dougie!"

My hands unclasped themselves from his throat, making him fall to the floor.

"What is going on in here?!" My mum rushed over to Tom, helping him up off the ground.

"Leave him to tell you everything, or maybe you already know." I muttered, storming up to my room and slamming the door behind me. I sat in my usual place, in the corner behind the closet, it was my little place as a child where I could just sit and think– but mostly cry. I put my head in my hands and wept out all old tears that I'd been holding in all this time.

**Tom's POV **

I got to my feet, holding on to the little table next to me to stop myself from falling over.

"Tom, what on earth happened?!" Sam gasped.

I blinked hard to prevent any tears to fall from my eyes, I need to be strong.

"Remember our chat yesterday? Something needs to happen about it." I said firmly.

She nodded. "Of course, I'll do something straight away tomorrow."

"Thank you. My family are coming home early as my grandfather has come back from Russia, so my grandmother no longer needs my parents and sister to look after her."

She nodded. "Very short trip then! When will we be expecting them?"

"Hopefully tomorrow evening, or sometime Wednesday."

She nodded. "Take Jazzie's room tonight, I'll tell her to share with Dougie. I'm guessing you're not going to tell me anything about what happened?"

"It's not much." I shook my head. "Basically our little talk yesterday."

She nodded. "Alright, something needs to be done about this, about him. Oh, you're not in your uniform Tom, where have you been today?"

"Out and about." I muttered.

"Alright, go and watch some television then." She smiled, patting me on the back as I went back into the living room.

**Back to Dougie's POV : )**

I woke up the following morning with an awful pain in my back. I noticed how I was slouched on the floor by my closet in my room. I quickly stood up and checked the time, 7 o'clock.

After snooping around the house a bit to find no Fletcher, and seeing my sister sipping tea in the kitchen, I decided to wander back up to my room to get dressed for school.

"James, mate, are you awake?" I spoke into my phone, as I fumbled with my school tie.

"Er...yeah." He grumbled.

"Okay, do you think we could walk to school together, I don't really fancy going alone."

"My parents are back from America so they can drive us. I'll tell Danny."

"Alright thanks, no Harry?"

"Er...whatever, he can come."

"Hey, is everything alright with him? He's been acting weird ever since yesterday morning at your house, I'm quite worried."

"Worried? Nothing to be worried about, it's just his usual self."

"I don't know what your friendship is like, clearly you aren't that friendly with each other, but he doesn't ever act this weird around me so I'm just slightly curious..."

"What do you mean? Of course we're friends." He laughed, but somehow, I wasn't quite buying it.

"Yeah whatever, I'll ring him." I said, before quickly hanging up.

"Who're you talking to?" Jazzie appeared in the corridor by my open door, holding her school bag and a mug of tea.

"Just my friend."

"You're boyfriend?" She teased.

"Shut the fuck up! Mum could hear!" I snapped.

She looked quite hurt for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Seriously Doug, I'm not stupid, she's left early for work. Are you going to tell me about what happened last night?"

I looked absentmindedly at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well I came home from school to see Tom in tears and mum told me to sleep in your room as he was having my room. He's going home either tonight or tomorrow."

"He is!?" I laughed as she raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's none of your business anyway!"

She sighed. "Doug, it is my business, I'm your sister!"

"BUT YOU'RE ONLY 14! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND!" I suddenly yelled at her, shoving her out the way as I bolted down the stairs and out the front door, unaware of where I was going.

X-X

I walked around the block for ages, oblivious of the time and that I had several missed calls, all from James. After seeing it was well after the time I should've left for school, I quickly called James back from the end of my road that I was currently walking down, back to my house.

"Finally you pick up! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried!"

Why would he be worried, I thought we weren't going to admit to being friends. "Doesn't matter, where are you?"

"I'm with Harry in my parents' car. We're going to be late anyway as Danny only just told us he's already walking to school. We'll come straight to your house now, is that where you are?"

"Yeah, see you in a bit." I put my phone back in my pocket and quickly walked home.

X-X

We arrived at school a little late but thank god Mrs Brown wasn't in to lecture us. We hurried into the room before taking our seats. Why was nearly everyone looking at me? Is there something on my face? I then noticed they weren't staring at me, but the boy in front of me. My blonde frie- enemy, sat in front of me and I just noticed what it was that everyone was looking at. There were red scars scattered across his face and neck, but mainly a huge bruise that covered his left eye. That wasn't me that did that, _was it?!_

**A/N: What do you think about Dougie suddenly lashing out at people? Not like him for sure... Sorry for being slightly shorter, hope you all enjoyed : ) **

**-Bye :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Happy Guy Fawkes day, if you celebrate :P I don't, but these goddamn fireworks from my neighbours' houses are annoying! haha :P**

I walked out of the sports gym, feeling sick, not just from the amount of exercise I've done, but from what I've done to Tom. It had to be me, I can't really remember what I did but it was pretty violent, even I can admit that. I feel like I should speak to him, I've been afraid to talk to nearly everyone today. Danny is being even quieter than usual, Harry's ignoring me and always comes up with an excuse that he has to 'quickly run for' and James seems overly happy (probably because Harry isn't) and it's really bugging me! Even my friend Melody wouldn't talk to me during tennis, I feel like everyone hates me.

"Hey Poynter, terrible what you did to Fletcher and where's lover boy?" A voice shouted at me as I walked across the field to the big tree where I always sat. I turned and saw a girl in my year, probably one of Izzy's friends, smirking at me. How did she even know that it was (could have been) me who did that to Tom? Is he telling people this?!

I sighed and hurried along to a tree and sat down. Pulling out my sandwiches, I looked around for the people I wanted to talk to. Mainly Tom and Harry, but I also wanted to know why my other two friends were acting strangely.

I saw James waving at me from across the field, as he kicked a ball over. I smiled back, I didn't really want to talk to him as he hasn't been giving me answers lately...

"Hello." I smiled at him as he sat down next to me.

"Hey, seen Judd yet?" He smirked.

"Seriously James, tell me what's going on! I need to know! He's been acting weird ever since...the night at your place, after Tom punched him!"

He just shrugged. "Like I said, you need to ask him."

"I've tried! He tells me nothing!"

"Well then, it's obviously nothing."

"So why do you always act like that when you mention him?" I questioned angrily.

"You'll find out soon."

"Great." I muttered to myself. "So there is something up."

I saw Harry out the corner of my eye talking to some of his friends off the football team, he was sitting down with them.

I had to talk to him.

I quickly got up, ignoring James shouting at me, and walked right over to him.

"Harry! I have to talk to you!" I shouted angrily, when I was quite close.

His friends immediately started laughing and wolf whistling, making Harry blush. He looked up at me, blushing even more.

"What?"

"In private" I muttered, pulling him up by the arm, making his friends wolf whistle even more.

"Oh grow up!" I shouted at them, dragging Harry off.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I quietly asked him once we were away from his friends.

"We always do..." He muttered, looking past me at two guys playing tennis on the far field.

"Look at me!" I shouted making his eyes quickly turn to mine. "We don't ignore each other anymore...I thought we were friends?"

He sighed and looked down. "We never admit to being friends so maybe we just shouldn't be. We never wanted to be friends, remember?"

"I thought things have changed since then..."

"It hasn't even been 2 weeks yet, seriously..."

"So I thought that you, me, Dan and James were all friends now? It seems like that when we hang out."

"You thought wrong." He muttered.

"You know, what I want to know is why you're going along with this relationship then!" I shouted at him.

"Shut up, someone could hear us! I'm doing it for the same reason you are."

"For me it was half for the money and half just for a laugh but now I don't even care about the money to be honest. Last weeks is just stashed away, buried in my sock draw hoping my mum doesn't find it and think I've robbed a bank! But what I want to know is why do you care about the money? Your family seem rich, you don't even need it!"

"You don't understand." He shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Then explain to me!" I shouted, getting irritated.

"I have to go...we shouldn't speak to each other anymore." He said sadly, walking of back to his friends.

I frowned, watching him walk back. What is his problem? I've got so many questions for him that need explaining!

**Harry's POV**

I can't tell him! I don't know how he'll react, but I feel like he'll find out soon anyway! Also, he should know why I'm ignoring him, it's not rocket science! It's just embarrassing me because I don't know if he knows! I think Danny's not talking to him for the same reason; I don't see why he cares anyway. Anyhow, I need to think of a good lie to answer his questions: Why did I agree to the dare if I'm rich and why I won't talk to him. He obviously can't know the real reason why for both of them, so I need to think of something that he'll believe and hopefully he'll leave me alone. I'm only doing it for his sake...

**Tom's POV **

I sat close by, watching the lovers' argument. I couldn't help but laugh, I knew it wouldn't last long. Dougie should be able to sort himself out now, but that doesn't mean I'll let him back into my life. He also did hurt me when he attacked me at his house, but it's best making sure that everyone still thinks that he gave me the scars and bruises – makes more people dislike him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't hear that well what they were saying, something about how they were all friends – ugh it makes me feel sick.

**Dougie's POV**

I can't do this deal anymore, it has to end here! I stormed over to James who was still sitting by the tree on his own.

"James!" I shouted. "We have to stop the deal!"

He frowned. "But we were having so much fun..."

I sighed. "Tell the bastard who wants to end it then!"

His eyes widened. "Did he say that?!"

I nodded. "Basically."

"He'll come around, why don't you do something nice for him, like take him out?" His eyes glistened.

I raised my eyebrows. "I can't tell whether you're serious or just trying to mess with me."

"I'm serious, it could help. But listen, he's hiding something from you, I can tell you that for sure." He whispered, walking off.

"Wait!" I called. "What do you mean?!"

He's hiding something from me? Maybe Danny knows too!

X-X

I walked down the school driveway alone, having no luck talking to Danny. I know James would be useless and I can't ask Harry. Danny just blanked me and kept making excuses about 'having to leave immediately.'

"Douglas!"

I turned around, seeing James running towards me, Danny trying to keep up behind.

"What's up?" I frowned.

"Fancy some by the alleyway over there." He grinned, showing me a bottle of vodka hidden in his bag.

"How did you get that?!" I gasped. He'd been carrying it around all day!

"It was in my house, so I figured my parents won't know and I stashed it in my locker all day."

"Alright then, Dan are you coming with us?" I asked, trying to make conversation with the brunette, still panting beside him.

He nodded, blushing.

X-X

Cracking open the bottle, we huddled down the alleyway, making sure we were unseen. James took a long swig before I snatched it from him, feeling desperate for alcohol. I literally guzzled half the bottle down before choking and passing it to Danny who was now laughing.

"Never seen this side to you, Douglas." James grinned.

"So where's Harry?" I asked, changing the subject as Danny took several swigs.

"Who knows? He never comes with us when we go here after school, his parents would probably disown him if they knew he'd been drinking and smoking." James muttered, carelessly grabbing the bottle from Danny.

"You smoke?" I asked, astonished.

He winked, pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his coat pocket. "Occasionally, you wanna try?"

I knew I shouldn't, but my life's so fucked up now. My best friend hates me and I think our friendship is officially over, my two other friends are completely blanking me for some weird reason and I have to tell my family and friends that I'm gay - not to mention I'm failing all my exams because I'm so worried!

I leant forward and took the packet from James' gloved hand, opening it, unsure what to do.

"I'll set you up." He smiled, taking it back from me and getting his lighter out.

Danny seemed completely natural with it so I'm guessing he does it too, I worriedly looked down either end of the long alleyway, hoping nobody would see us as James handed me the now lit cigarette.

They both watched me, grinning, as I drew it closer to my lips. It was close enough before I pressed my lips over it...and immediately started coughing.

"Woah, you okay?" Danny asked, patting me on the back.

"It's always hard the first time, but don't worry, you'll get used to it." James said.

I didn't know whether I wanted to get used to it. Was Tom right, have I changed?

"Dougie?!"

"What the hell?" We all immediately turned to the left to see a figure at the end of the alleyway, who was it?

"Crap, who the hell is that?!" James whispered loudly.

"Doesn't matter, let's get out of here!" Danny said, taking the cigarette from me and crushing it on the floor before we all took off in the other direction, James shoving the bottle under his arm.

**A/N: This was mainly just a filler to show more about other characters...hope you liked anyway :) **


	21. Chapter 21

After being caught by someone lurking around , we all bolted into a near cafe so that hopefully the person wouldn't follow and know where we are.

"I think whoever it was has gone now." James whispered.

"Are you sure? It must be someone I know, did you recognise the voice?" I asked anxiously.

James shook his head. "If the person confronts you about it, you have to lie. Tell them it wasn't you!"

I nodded. "It sounds dumb, but it's the only thing I can do."

"Ah my limo's here, I just asked to be picked up, see you later losers!" James grinned, walking out the door and climbing into his black limousine.

Danny and I both sat in silence, watching the limo drive off and neither saying anything about leaving too.

"Danny?"

He turned his head towards me and raised his eyebrows, one of the first times I've actually not been ignored completely by him today.

"Are you angry with me because everyone thinks I hurt Tom?"

Danny's face turned red. "You didn't, did you? I thought it wasn't you..."

I quickly shook my head. "No, it wasn't me, but he must be telling people it was. So Dan, please, just tell me why you and Harry and ignoring me! He told me today that he doesn't even want to be friends anymore!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Can't you remember anything?"

"About what?!"

"The night that we all went to James' place, the second time when you slept there too."

I shook my head. "We were all pretty drunk that night, how can I remember anything?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Nothing? Me, James and Harry can."

I frowned. "And what's that?"

"The reason why we're not telling you is because you need to talk to Harry about it, I can't discuss it with you, it's got really nothing to do with me."

"So then why do you seem to hate me if it has nothing to do with you?"

"I don't hate you..."

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "He's not telling me, so I guess I'll never know now." I spat, walking out of the cafe and getting on the first bus that stopped there.

X-X

I got in through my front door about 30 minutes later and saw my mother and sister in deep conversation in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dougie!" My mum said when she saw me standing there, backpack swung across my shoulder. "We have to talk."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't have time, I need to do homework."

"This is far more important, Jazzie can you go upstairs please?"

Jazzie nodded and slowly walked up the stairs, her eyes never coming up from the floor.

"Thomas' parents are on their flight now so they should be here in a few hours."

I nodded, wondering why this is important.

"Thomas and Jazzie have been telling me a few things about you, we need to make some changes.

"Mum...I'm so, so sorry for not telling you." I whispered, looking down in shame. How could they tell her about me and Harry?!

"Why did you do it then?"

"Do what?"

"Drink alcohol with your friends and smoking too! Wait...what did you think I meant?"

Oh crap...they didn't tell her?! So was it Jazzie who saw me after school?! Okay...what do I say? I can't say anything about Harry and me...

"What...er, nothing." I muttered.

"So, are you going to explain yourself?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

I shrugged. "The smoking was a one off thing – I promise, and I only drank with them once." I lied.

She shook her head. "That's not an excuse to do it...and I know you've drank with them more than once, it started when you went for a sleepover round one of their houses and you were also caught with a bottle after school! What's got into you?!"

I shrugged. "Can I go now?"

Her mouth widened. "What?! We have to discuss your punishment."

I rolled my eyes. "Punishment?"

"Thomas told me that you've been acting awful, always getting into arguments and fights ever since you befriended those boys. You can no longer see them."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. "Are you joking?! They're my friends!"

She shook her head. "We'll see what happens, hopefully you'll make up with Tom."

She'll never know who I hang out with at school, will she? She can't exactly check my phone either, I'll just have to lie!

"Whatever." I muttered, walking out the room and up the stairs to see Jazzie lurking around.

Her face was full of sorry as she came towards me. "Dougie-"

"Piss off." I spat, glaring at her before storming into my room and slamming the door.

X-X

The next few days were very strange, Tom was back home with his family, I still weren't speaking to Harry or Jazzie, and Danny had starting talking to me a bit more but our conversations were still quite awkward. James and I became even closer friends as we hung out nearly every minute we could. I obviously wasn't supposed to see them, so we did it in secret, meeting up down that alleyway every day after school to discuss everything in our lives. Most of our time was spent talking about Harry, I still have no idea why he's acting this strange and James and Danny seem to not know much, it must be a few reasons to this.

Saturday morning, second week since the dare began. I'd gotten a text from Ash last night, I could barely remember him! He'd asked if I wanted to hang out at his band house today! I quickly got ready, feeling extremely happy to see him again.

"Where are you going?" My mum narrowed her eyes as I came down the stairs, coat in hand.

"Just meeting up with a friend." I replied, giving an innocent smile.

She frowned. "What friend?"

"You remember Melody!" I hated having to use my friend Melody as my excuse when I went to hang out with other people. It's not that I can't tell her about Ash, I just don't want her to ask a million questions about him.

"You're blushing!" She smiled. "You can't hide it from me forever, I know your secret." She winked.

"What?!" I gasped.

"You really like this girl! Or is there something already going on between you two?"

I gave out a shaky laugh. "Er...mum..."

"I'm so proud of you! You've got yourself your very first girlfriend! I have to meet her! Bring her over for dinner tomorrow!" She smiled.

Jazzie appeared in the doorway, obviously haven heard our conversation.

"Isn't this great, Jazzie! Dougie's got himself a girlfriend!"

"You do?" She looked at me through puzzled eyes.

I widened my eyes, hoping she wouldn't say anything. "Yeah well, I have to go...bye." I muttered, quickly escaping through the door.

I'd told Ash my address so he could pick me up, but that wasn't a very smart idea as my mum would probably see him arrive.

I got out my phone and rung his number.

"Hey Doug, I'm just about to leave, what's up?" His voice sounded cheery, making me smile.

"Could you just drive to the end of my road, my mum doesn't really know who I'm meeting." I said, laughing a little.

"Cool, cool. I'll meet you there then! Haha bye Dougs!" He laughed, hanging up.

God this guy was just amazing, how can he be so perfect? His voice makes me smile and looking at him makes me swoon.

I slowly walked to the end of my road, hoping he wouldn't be too long as it was a freezing day even though it was now October!

A silver car suddenly turned up by the curb where I was standing. I peered in and saw Ash, grinning at me. I smiled back and quickly opened the door, climbing in.

"How're you doing babe?" He grinned.

Babe? Did he just call me babe?!

I smiled. "Great thanks, how are you?"

"Doing awesome, I can't wait to show you our band house, and I've got a song that I wrote that I want to play to you!"

"Awesome, can't wait!" I grinned, putting my seatbelt on as he drove off.

X-X

4 hours later, after meeting and hanging out with his band mates for a while, we sat in his room, just talking.

"So how about that song I was going to show you?!" He grinned.

"Yeah! I'd love to hear it!" I smiled, as he pulled his guitar out.

"Alright, it's called 'All About You.'" He smiled and began playing.

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew, so I told you with a smile, 'it's all about you!' _

_ Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too, say 'if you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you!'..._

I loved every second of the song, I loved how his hand carefully hit each string to each chord and how the corners of his mouth turned up when he sang, most importantly, I loved how his cool blue eyes looked into mine the whole time, as if he was singing it to me.

"That was amazing!" I smiled, applauding for him when he finished.

"Thanks Dougs, I knew you'd like it." He winked.

I smiled awkwardly and decided to change the subject. "So, what are your plans for the band and stuff?"

"Well, we're just writing lots of songs and stuff at the moment whilst trying to get signed."

I nodded. "I'm surprised you're not already, with that talent!"

"Thanks." He looked down, blushing. "Didn't you say you played bass?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Did I say that?"

He nodded.

"Ah well, yeah I do." I laughed uncomfortably.

"Come on, show me something then, I'll go and get a bass from Liam's room!"

"Oh no really, I'm not that good!" I blushed.

He rolled his eyes. "That's bullshit, you're playing for me Poynter!"

How does he even know my last name, did I actually tell him?! I giggled but still protested. "Alright, I'll play for you next time we meet up, so that I can actually learn something interesting."

He sighed, pretending to be upset. "Alright then."

I laughed, hitting him on the arm. "I should be getting home now, I told my mum I was hanging out with a friend of mine and just because she's a girl, my mum instantly thinks she's my girlfriend!"

"Wow, that must get annoying! Well, good luck with that then! When can I next see you?"

"Anytime you want." I giggled.

"Sounds good to me!" He laughed. "Hey, did I tell you that Alex has now joined your school?!"

"No! That's awesome!" I smiled.

"Yeah...hopefully that will make us closer, as you'll probably see him a lot, you'll be the only person he knows."

"Ah well great, I've been having problems with my friend and my mum's not even letting me see my other friends anymore! It'd be great to have a new friend at school" I smiled.

"Why is your mum not letting you see your other friends?" He asked curiously.

"Oh...it's a long story." I muttered, mentally slapping myself for even mentioning it.

"I have time." He said simply.

"Er...it's just they're just a bit of trouble and my mum thinks that they're changing me so she's banning me from seeing them..."

"Wow that must suck...I bet you see them anyway." He smirked.

I smiled. "Pretty much, even though my sister goes to my school so she could easily tell my mum if I'm with them."

"Yeah I guess so." He sighed. "So why aren't you friends with your best friend? You actually mentioned him earlier, Tom?"

I nodded, oblivious that I actually talked about him. "He's just not happy with my other friends either..."

Ash nodded, understandingly.

I couldn't tell him the real truth...it was too much. He doesn't exactly have a reason to be angry with me if he knew I have, or I guess, had, a 'boyfriend,' it's not like me and him are dating or anything...

X-X

It was late afternoon when Ash pulled up a few doors down from my house, to prevent my mum from seeing him again.

"Well, hopefully we can hang out more, I really like you Doug." He winked.

I couldn't help thinking that he's _flirting _with me when he winks. Is he?!

I smiled. "Yeah, I like you too."

He slowly leant forward, and for the slightest second, I thought he was going to kiss me. He gave me a brief hug before we said our goodbyes and I quickly got out of the car, waving him off.

I started to think more about him, being in a relationship with him...would it be too weird? Is he even gay? He seems like he likes me like that, but I can't be too sure...

I walked into my house, slamming the door behind me, instantly smelling the delicious spaghetti bolognese my mum was cooking for dinner.

I walked up the stairs, not bothering to say hello to my mother and proceeded to walk into my room.

"Dougie?"

I turned around, seeing Jazzie lingering by her door.

"What?" I grunted.

She sighed. "Your boyfriend came by earlier and left this for you." She held a pink envelope.

"You could've just left it in my room, and by the way, he's not my boyfriend!" I spat, snatching the envelope from her and going into my room, slamming the door again in her face.

I blinked the tears on my face away, why am I acting like this? Do I need to go into a mental institution? No, that's stupid – of course I don't!

What was Harry even doing here? He's been ignoring me all week! I quickly ripped open the envelope and carefully took out the precious letter with Harry's curly writing on it.

_Dearest Dougie, _

_I'm so so so sorry about how I've been acting all week. I really hope we can start again, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me._

- _Harry x _

I smiled, as a tear dropped from my eye, onto the paper.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I wrote all of this chapter this morning without stopping haha, possibly one of my quickest updates :P Enjoy!**

Monday came, and I couldn't wait to see Harry! What made him change his mind anyway?! Before that, I firstly needed to speak to Melody.

"Hey Mel!" I shouted at my blonde friend down the corridor.

"Hey Poynter, what's up?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to say and I'm hoping you'll do a massive favour for me?!"

She looked confused but nodded. "Okay...continue."

"Well, you know how I have a boyfriend and all that..."

She nodded, smiling.

"Well my mum's not letting me see him or my other friends as she thinks they're a bad influence and all that...so when I hang out with them I kinda tell her I'm hanging out with you, as she likes and remembers you..." I trailed off.

"Alright Doug...what's the favour then?"

"Well, she kinda thinks you're my girlfriend and...er, it would be easier if that was true so she wouldn't find out about me and Harry."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "So you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" She winked.

I blushed, looking down. "Would you?"

"Course Doug! Anything for you!" She smiled.

"Great! So what are you doing tonight?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Great, come over for dinner, just play along say how we're in love and all that!" I laughed.

She chuckled. "Alright Doug, I understand, see you around 6 then!" She smiled, before quickly going to her next lesson.

I had no intention of going to my Geography lesson, Harry and I had to talk. I checked all the places I'd usually find him, then thought maybe he actually did go to the lesson for once.

I sighed and decided to just talk to him later, I quickly ran up the stairs before being pulled around a corner.

"Oh my god! Harry! You scared me half to death!" I gasped.

He smiled. "Sorry, but you weren't actually going to go to Geography, were you?"

I smiled back. "I was looking for you but couldn't find you anywhere."

"Guess you found me." He winked.

"So can we talk about...you know..." I mumbled.

"Er yeah...but maybe we should go somewhere else, don't want to get in trouble."

I nodded as we quickly made our way downstairs and decided to go and sit on a bench outside by our field.

"So...thanks for your letter last night, sorry I wasn't home." I smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah...you were with your girlfriend."

"Uh crap...my mum actually said that? She's so stupid...that was just an excuse, I wasn't with Melody."

"Who were you with then?"

"Do you remember that guy from the band that performed here?"

He nodded. "Right, the one you went on a date with?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, him."

"Okay." He replied, showing no emotion on his face.

"So what made you change your mind about us?" I asked.

"I just thought a few things through, and realized I wasn't being completely honest with you..."

I frowned. "What's that then?"

"Well firstly you should know, the reason why I agreed to the whole dare was just because I was bored, wanted a bit of fun. Besides, my parents never actually give me any money so they're the rich ones, not me."

I nodded. "I understand, it's fine."

"Okay, well you obviously remember the night we spent at James' house, after Fletcher attacked me?"

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"We obviously got incredibly drunk and...something happened."

I raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"We...k-kissed." He whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

"What?" I said, stunned.

"I don't know how it happened Doug...but it did." He wiped the tear from his eye.

"It didn't mean anything though...did it?" I asked, worriedly.

He shrugged. "I don't know, we were all too drunk."

How could I not remember that? Oh my god, I can't believe I kissed Harry! I shouldn't be getting excited over that...

"Well...I was thinking maybe we should...you know, try again just to see it was nothing."

I raised my eyebrows. "A-are you sure?"

He looked down, embarrassed. "It might be the only way."

I nodded. "Alright...now?"

"I guess so..."

I slowly edged myself closer to him as I felt his hand go around my neck...

What's happening?! I can't let this happen!

My eyes fluttered closed and I brought my face closer to his until our noses were touching. I could feel his hot breath on my face, his hands clammy. I slowly moved more forward to close the small gap between us...

It felt so strange, his lips were so soft and tasted so sweet. Wait, am I actually enjoying this?! I moved my lips in sync with his before he quickly pulled away, opening his eyes. I opened my eyes too and looked around.

"Wow..." I muttered.

"Yeah." He whispered.

I don't think he meant wow in the same way I meant it though...

"So what do you think?" He asked shyly.

"No feeling at all...how about you?" I lied.

He nodded. "Same."

I let out a shaky laugh. "Okay...so shall we just go back to normal then?"

"Normal as in friends but secretly in a relationship."

I nodded. "So er...how could I not remember what happened at James'?"

He laughed. "I don't know...I've been leaving hints all week, hoping it would jog your memory a bit."

I suddenly heard footsteps near us. I spun around on the bench, looking for anyone lurking around.

"There was just someone here!" I gasped.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sure you were just imagining things..."

I nodded, but not fully convinced.

"So are you going to finally admit that we're friends?"

He shook his head. "Nope...we're not friends Poynter."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright fine, so is that it? Maybe we should go to Geography now..."

"One more thing..." He muttered. "You have to tell your mum."

I sighed. "I knew this would be coming up..."

"Well it is part of the dare..."

I nodded. "Alright, she's making me invite my 'girlfriend' Melody over tonight for dinner, and she can't accept the fact that she's not my girlfriend!"

He laughed. "Hey, I've got an idea..."

X-X

It was almost 6 o'clock in the evening and my mum was cooking up a roast dinner especially for our guest...

"So tell me a bit about her Dougie..." She smiled, whilst sprinkling a bit of salt over the potatoes.

"She's beautiful...blonde hair, blue eyes, really kind..." I trailed off.

"She sounds wonderful darling, I'm so glad you've finally found someone."

I nodded, pulling out my phone at the sound of a beep.

Harry: _I'm on my way, see you in a few!_

"Is that her?" My mum smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, she said she's on her way, is everything ready?"

She nodded. "Yes of course, put the salt and pepper on the table would you, dear?"

I grabbed the salt and pepper and walked over to the table, carefully putting it down.

I pulled out my phone again.

Melody: _Oh dear...I sense a plan coming along...what are you up to Poynter?! _

I smiled and quickly text back.

Me: _Just say, my mum's in for a bit of a shock..._

I quickly sent the text before hearing the doorbell ring, wow that was quick!

"Jazzie! Come down for dinner!" My mum quickly called up the stairs whilst putting plates on the table.

I pulled the door open and smiled.

"That was quick." I grinned, pulling him into a hug.

Harry smiled. "I like to be early to things. How are you feeling?"

"Fucking nervous." I laughed, wiping my forehead with my sleeve. "Come in." I told him, taking his hand and closing the door behind us.

We walked into the dining room to see my mum and Jazzie staring at us.

"Hi mum, you remember Harry?" I grinned.

"Oh yes, Harry of course." My mum said, confusingly shaking his hand whilst narrowing her eyes at me.

Jazzie stood there, mouth wide open as she quickly sat down watching as Harry and I, hands held, sat down opposite her.

"Right, I'll get some cutlery." My mum said, quickly escaping into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jazzie whispered across the table at me.

"You'll see, little sister." I whispered at her.

My mum came back in and passed the cutlery around, sitting down.

I looked over at Harry and he gave me a reassuring nod, squeezing my hand under the table.

I cleared my throat. "Mum." I said, as everyone began eating.

"Mmmm" She said, not looking up from her food.

"You're probably wondering why Harry's here instead of Melody." I said, as she slowly put her fork down, looking up from her plate, as did Jazzie.

They both stared at me, waiting for me to continue. I felt Harry's hand tighter around mine, telling me it'll be okay.

"The reason why I didn't invite my girlfriend, is, er, because I don't have one." I whispered.

"I thought it was slightly strange how it suddenly happened." My mum said. "It's fine, really Doug."

I shook my head. "No mum, it's not fine. The reason why I invited Harry instead...is because...he's...my..er, boyfriend." I whispered.

I closed my eyes, feeling nothing but Harry's clammy hand whilst hearing the sound of forks dropping.

I opened my eyes, Jazzie was sighing, looking down at her plate, whilst my mum was gaping at me.

There was silence for a few minutes before my mum carefully picked her fork up off from the floor.

"Harold, would you mind if you could go home please?" She whispered, not even looking at him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, of course. Thank you for the dinner." He mumbled, even though his, as was mine, was untouched. He let go of my hand, quickly departing the room and out the front door, leaving me feeling empty...

"Jazzie go upstairs." She muttered, eyes red.

"I don't really want t-"

"I SAID GO UPSTAIRS!" She yelled at the poor girl, who immediately starting crying and running upstairs.

"Mum..." I said, reaching for her hand on the table.

"You're gay?!" She spluttered.

I nodded, hanging my head shamefully.

"How long has this been going on for?!"

"A while..." I muttered back, not looking at her angry face.

"Did Jazzie know about this?!"

"The whole school knows..." I muttered.

I heard a huge thump on the table as my mum slammed her glass down, quickly standing up, looking at me with disgust in her eyes.

"Get out."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Slightly shorter chapter, but I hope you still like it :D **

"What?" I gasped, horrified.

"You heard me." She said sternly. "Get out."

I stared at her for a while before realising she was actually serious.

A tear dropped from my face. "Mum...I-"

"You're sorry? Don't be stupid Dougie, pack your things and get the hell away from this family."

I looked flabbergasted at her before quickly going up the stairs, tripping over the top one. Where the hell am I going to go?!

I quickly pulled out my suitcase and began to pack everyday things...surely my mum needed just a bit of time to think this through...she can't actually be kicking me out!

"Where are you going?"

I turned around and saw Jazzie standing in the doorway, frowning at me.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled at her, chucking several objects her way. It's as if she's doing this on purpose, I think she knows perfectly well that I'm being kicked out.

After slamming the door in her face, I carried on packing. I packed mainly clothes and shoes before carefully placing my blue bass guitar at the very top. I quickly pulled my coat on, putting the hood up as I could hear it raining outside and dragged my suitcase down the stairs, glancing at my mum who was in tears before exciting the house for possibly the last ever time.

I was correct, it was raining, just my luck. I slowly walked down the road, looking up into the dark night sky, only being able to see by the several lampposts scattered around as I finally let all the tears I'd been holding in for the last ten minutes, bawl out of my eyes.

X-X

I'd been walking around for nearly an hour now, not letting the tears stop. I knew I was still in the same town, but where exactly am I planning on heading? Maybe I should try calling James, he might let me stay at his house? But is that really where I want to go right now?

After walking for too long, and thinking my limbs were going to collapse, I decided to just rest wherever I was for the night and sort myself out tomorrow morning.

X-X

I'd had a terrible dream, I'd told my mum I was gay and she totally flipped out...kicking me out of the house! Haha that seems such a mental thought!

I slowly opened my eyes to see darkness. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Wait...it wasn't a dream? My heart stopped beating for literally a second, before I was blinded by a strong light in my face.

"May I ask why you are sitting outside my house with your suitcase at 3 in the morning?" A sleepy voice said.

Wait...I know that voice. I opened my eyes wider and shielded the light from my eyes to see the figure standing about me.

"Tom?" I gasped. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I have to go!" I quickly said, getting up off my suitcase and starting to speedily walk away from him, down his road.

"Wait!" He called, pulling on my arm, turning me around. "Don't go..." I noticed he was in his pink dressing gown with matching rabbit furry slippers. His hair was going in all kinds of directions and his eyes were scrunched up and red, like he'd just woken up...or had been crying...

"Have you...been crying?" I asked, stepping closer to him.

"N-n-no.." He said, stepping back.

"Whatever, I need to go." I muttered.

"Come in Doug?"

It'd been so long since he'd called me 'Doug,' it brought a tear to my eye...

I slowly nodded without saying anything as he picked up my suitcase and I followed him as he carried it inside. He shut the door and left my suitcase on the red carpet in the hallway, and then walked into the living room. I followed him inside and sat awkwardly next to him on the sofa.

"How did you know I was outside?" I asked, my voice quite croaky.

He shrugged. "Got up to go to the toilet, looked outside to see if it was snowing and saw you."

I couldn't help but smile, Tom was obsessed with snow. We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes, neither of us saying a word.

"So...uh...you want tea?" Tom asked, trying to make conversation.

I shook my head. "No thanks...I really should go..." I said, standing up.

"Please Dougie, stay." He looked up at me, his blue eyes shining.

I slowly sat back down, running a hand through my hair.

"So...why were you outside my house?" He muttered, looking into my eyes.

I sighed. "I got kicked out..." I murmured.

"What?"

"I got ki-"

"I heard you." He whispered. "Why?"

I sighed again. "For telling the truth."

Tom's mouth widened then went back to a small o shape. "About you and Judd? I can't believe your mum would do something like that..."

I nodded. "Why do you care?"

"Doug...I...I miss you."

I let a tear drop from my eye as I looked away from his. "I miss you too Tommy." I sniffed.

He leant closer to me and just wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. It was definitely awkward, but it just felt _right. _

_"_I'm sure everything will be fine Doug." He whispered into my ear. For the first time in ages, I felt safe.

**A/N: Yay, more Floynter – which I know most of you will be happy about! I've also just started a new Pones story called 'A Mysterious Encounter' if you wanna check it out ;P The only bad thing is that it'll be slightly harder to update each story as I now have the other one to work on :/ Well, thanks anyway – bye! xo**


	24. Chapter 24

I woke up to darkness. Where am I?

I was extremely hot and sweaty, pushing a duvet off of me, I looked at my surroundings. I was in Tom's room. In his bed.

"I had to...er, hide you. Wouldn't really be good to tell my mum what happened with you and your mum."

I nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Tom...thank you. For everything."

He smiled. "It's alright, Doug, I'm just so sorry for everything."

I shook my head. "You were right, I'm a complete bastard, I've changed into a complete other person."

"Dougie...it doesn't matter." He whispered. "I just want my best friend back."

I smiled. "Well you have him."

We smiled at each other, eyes locked, for several minutes before hearing a shout up the stairs.

"Tom! I'm going to work now, have a nice day at school, see you later!" It was his mum's cheery voice calling up the stairs.

I completely forgot about school, I haven't even packed any of my uniform...Tom however was still in his pyjamas.

He noticed me staring. "Yeah...we're not going to school today."

I shook my head. "It's fine Tom, I need to go and ask someone if I can go and live with them. I might try James."

He laughed. "Don't be silly Doug, you'll stay here. Listen, we have a lot to talk about, and we can tell my family tonight."

"Thanks so much Tom."

He smiled. "It's fine."

X-X

**Tom's POV**

After hearing a door slam, signalling my mum leaving with Carrie. We decided to go and sit downstairs in the living room.

"So...I think we should talk about a couple of things." I said.

"Yeah..." he whispered.

Should I tell him the truth? He deserves to know...

I picked at a loose thread on my sleeve. "I think you should know that...I'm okay with your friends."

He nodded. "Thanks. I'm sorry about Harry." He whispered.

"I don't care that you have a boyfriend, I just needed to think it through, it was a bit of a shock, I'm sure you can understand."

He nodded. "Of course."

"Do you love him?" I whispered, voice quivering.

He didn't say anything, but gave a small nod. I guess this is something I'll have to get used to.

**Dougie's POV**

I feel so awful about not telling him the truth, I'm such a coward. I will tell him, but I think even if he does know the truth, it won't make much difference, I still like Harry.

"Could we hang out today?" I smiled. "Y'know, just our 'Doug and Tom' time."

"Yeah sure, why don't we go the cinema?" He smiled.

"Yes! The new Twilight film's out!" I exclaimed.

Tom laughed. "You and your Twilight films, alright I'll get ready." He quickly jumped back up the stairs to his room to get dressed.

I think I'll just stay in these clothes today, I can't really be bothered to change clothes. I'm so glad I remembered to pack the money that was stashed away in my draw from James.

X-X

"Wow that was great!" I smiled, walking out of the cinema with Tom, who was also brushing tears from his eyes.

"I know, I can't believe it's over!" He sniffed.

I nodded. "Yeah..." I pulled out my phone from my pocket for the first time in hours, I noticed a couple of texts.

Jazzie: _Dougie, please ring me, I swear it's not my fault!_

Harry: _What's happened?! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We need to talk!_

I sighed and text back.

Me: _I'm fine, don't worry, see you sometime Harry._

I decided not to reply to Jazzie, whatever she's saying is bullshit anyway.

X-X

A few weeks went by, Tom's parents were perfectly fine with me staying with them, they were just incredibly shocked as to what had happened. Nobody else knew where I was though as I'd been ignoring all texts and calls from Harry, Jazzie, James and Danny. None from my mum though. I hadn't been to school at all, Tom rung up Jazzie and asked her to bring my uniform round, but I haven't been bothered to go in.

It was currently in the middle of November, and I was alone in the Fletcher house as everyone was either at school or work.

I was buttering myself some toast when I heard a knock on the door. Walking over to the door, I wrenched it open.

"Yeah?" There were around 7 people there, a girl with red hair in front of me.

"Who are you?" She asked, frowning.

"Er...one of Tom's friends...can I help you?" I muttered. The girl looked oddly familiar, but I just wasn't sure how I could know her, she had to be at least in her twenties.

"Give this to him when he's home." She said, handing me an envelope.

"Alright." I mumbled, closing the door.

I put the envelope down and went back to buttering my toast. Who was that girl? And who were the other? What was in the envelope? I walked over to where I put the envelope and scanned it. No writing on it. Would it be bad to open it?

I carefully unsealed it and peered inside.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

"Yeah, I was gonna say the same." A voice came from the door, I looked up and saw Tom there, and he didn't look too happy.


	25. Chapter 25

I gasped. "Oh Tom...sorry, I didn't mean to I just-"

He walked over and took the envelope from me and sighed. "It's fine...I just didn't want you to find out like this..."

"Can I just ask...why is that girl giving you a wad of cash?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing Doug...you don't need to know."

"How do you know her? I thought I recognised her from somewhere..."

"Er...she might've gone to our school or something." He muttered.

"Tom...I'm so sorry for looking in there, it's none of my business I'm just seriously worried...you're not in any trouble are you?"

He looked deep into my eyes for several seconds before looking away. "I'm dealing with it."

"Do you need help? At least tell me what it is...please Tom?"

He shook his head. "Just forget you ever saw it Doug."

I nodded, even though I knew I could never get rid of seeing the amount of cash that was in that envelope.

X-X

**Harry's POV**

I'm so worried about Dougie...what's happened to him? Nobody has any clue where he is, he keeps on ignoring my texts and calls and he's missed weeks of school!

"Harry! Your friend's here!" My mum called up the stairs.

I jumped up, immediately expecting it to be Dougie, running down the stairs and to the front door.

Danny stood there in his red coat, wearing a scarf and gloves too. "Hey." He smiled.

I forced a smile onto my face, even though I was so disappointed Dougie wasn't here. "You okay, Dan?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted to see Dougie?"

My eyes darted to his, then to behind him, hoping he was hiding at the back. "You know where he is?!" I asked excitedly.

He shrugged. "James said he saw him yesterday, by his friend's house."

"Who, Fletcher?" I asked curiously.

He nodded.

What the hell is he doing there? "Alright, can you remember where he lives?"

"I've got the address on a bit of paper, let's just give it to a taxi or something."

"I can drive you!" My mum's cheery voice was heard, as she put her head round the side of the kitchen doorway.

I sighed. "Alright then, let's go."

"Great, where are we going?" She said, reaching for her keys.

"Dougie's friend's house." Danny said, handing my mum a scrap of paper with the address on it.

She nodded but then looked uncertain. "How come he's staying there? That's a bit worrying that your boyfriend's staying with another man."

I rolled my eyes, looking at Danny chuckling to himself. "Mum please, it's fine."

She raised her eyebrows. "Alright fine."

X-X

We arrived at his house around 15 minutes later, my mum parking at the end of the road.

"Shall I come with you two so I can kick his friend in the arse if he's sleeping with him?"

My eyes widened in shock. "Mum, please! Shut it!"

After trying to hide my embarrassment, Danny and I quickly escaped away from my mum and got to his doorstep.

I timidly pushed the doorbell, patiently waiting for an answer. A tall, blonde woman answered the door, looking strangely at me before turning to Danny.

"Er...hi, Mrs Fletcher...is Tom in?" Danny quietly asked, looking up at her.

She nodded then called. "Tom?"

"Yeah?" We heard a voice call and then loud footsteps as a blonde figure appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Your friends are here." His mum said, walking away.

"Oh...hi." Tom whispered, looking back and forth from Danny to me.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows.

He looked puzzled at us. "Can I help you Judd?"

I rolled my eyes. "We know Dougie's here, we want to see him please."

Tom laughed. "I already told you at school, I have no idea where he is, but he's not here."

"Please cut the bullshit Fletcher, we saw him here!" I rolled my eyes, pushing him out the way and striding into his house.

"Wait!" He called, running after me, Danny trying to keep up behind.

I ran up the stairs, I shouldn't really be searching around other people's houses, but I guess this is an important reason.

"Dougie?" I called down the corridor.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Dougie appeared around a corner, gaping when he noticed it was me.

"What are you doing here?" He whispered, walking closer to me.

"Dougie please...you've been ignoring me for weeks now, we have to talk." I whispered back.

"For god's sake, don't just barge in here!" Tom shouted, panting, as he made it to us.

"Tom...I'm sorry, I know I said I don't want to see anyone, but could you just give us a few minutes please?" Dougie asked, running a hand through his hair.

He frowned, but nodded, walking back downstairs.

"I'm sorry for not speaking to you Harry...I've been feeling so down." He muttered, walking into Tom's room, plonking himself down on his bed.

I sighed and sat next to him. "It's fine Doug...what happened?"

"I got kicked out." He whispered.

"Oh my god Dougie...I'm so sorry." I awkwardly wrapped my arms around him and brought him close to me in an uncomfortable hug.

He starting sobbing, I was so awkward in situations like this, I started to just gently rub his head. "Have you heard from your mum?"

He shook his head. "I don't want to...she hates me."

I sighed. "Doug...she doesn't hate you, she loves you, it's probably a bit hard for her to understand. Why don't you come and stay with me? You didn't have to come to Fletcher."

He wept louder, sniffing and rubbing his nose, making my top slightly damp. "You don't even like me...you always say you don't when I ask."

He was right, I've been awful. I can't admit that I like him...it's just not the kind of person I am, I can't admit it to him _or_ myself.

"I...I...I'm sorry." It was all I could say. I hung my head in disappointment, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

He got up and began to walk out the room. "Please...don't do this to me. If you like me, then tell me." He murmured.

"Ok" I whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "So do you like me?"

I slowly nodded.

He walked closer to me, looking me straight in the eye. "Prove it." It was all he said, before leaving the room.

I sighed. How the hell am I supposed to prove that we're friends?! What do friends do?

X-X

**Dougie's Pov**

I sat with the Fletcher family at the table as we ate dinner. There were so many things that were on my mind, firstly about that girl and her 'gang' who came earlier and gave Tom a load of cash...what the hell is he hiding from me?! I couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon visit from Harry. I guess I was quite harsh on Harry...I shouldn't take my pain out on him. I'm just extremely stressed right now with what's going on with my family.

"You know, I think you should see your family Dougie." Debbie said quietly, whilst handing more potatoes around. "Your mother called earlier." She added when I didn't reply.

My eyes shot up to hers. "She did?"

She nodded. "She wanted to know if I've heard from you, I obviously said I don't know."

"Thank you." I whispered.

She smiled. "It's fine, talk to your mum though."

I nodded. "Maybe I could take a little visit tonight."

"Yeah, I'd happily take you." She smiled.

"Thanks, Debbie." I smiled they're such a nice family, I'd love to be a Fletcher instead – much better than a Poynter.

X-X

Seeing as I agreed to go back home to visit my mum and sister, Debbie and I quickly escaped away back to my house after dinner.

"Do you want me to wait, Dougie?" She asked when we arrived outside.

I shook my head. "It's fine, you can go home."

"Alright, call me if there's any trouble."

I nodded. "Thanks for everything Debbie" After waving her off, I gulped, slowly making my way to the doorstep and pressing the tiny silver doorbell.

My heart beating, I waited for a while, hearing several footsteps inside. The door was suddenly wrenched open as I looked into the eyes of..."Harry?!"

He widened his eyes at me, slowly running a hand through his hair, making it look ruffled.

"Oh...Dougie. Hello"

I pushed past him into the house and walked into the living room to see my mum and sister sitting there, both with red eyes, they'd clearly been crying.

"Dougie, I was just here to speak to your mother." Harry said, re-entering the room.

I glared at him. "Why?"

He took both my hands in his. "I came to plead for forgiveness and that if your mother would be okay with us being together, because I truly love you, Dougie Poynter."

I could see all the honestly in his face. He clearly didn't 'love' me, but he wanted to be friends, he really did.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in what feels like forever, finally got a chapter done though! :S **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry, it's quite short! Anyway, back to the Pudd! ;D**

I smiled up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah" He smiled, pulling me closer to him...what is he doing? He slowly pressed his lips to mine then pulled away.

I had completely forgotten that we were still putting on a show for my family.

"Mum" I whispered, walking over to her.

She shook her head. "Don't Dougie."

I sighed. "I just came for more stuff."

She nodded, head in her hands.

A tear found its way from my eye to my chin as I turned away and slowly began to walk up the stairs. I heard someone following me, I could only imagine it being Harry.

"Dougie."

I turned around to see Jazzie there, eyes still red.

"Listen Doug, I'm sorry for everything, I just hope everything turns out okay."

I sighed. "It's not you who won't forgive me though Jaz, and yeah, me too." I smiled, letting another tear drop down my face.

"Where are you going then?"

"Back to Tom's I guess." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"What about your adorable lover?" She winked, nodding her head behind her, where Harry was waiting, at the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know...Debbie was happy to have me stay."

Jazzie nodded. "I didn't think you'd forgive him though"

I looked confusingly at her. "Who?"

"Tom of course." She looked even more confused.

"What's Tom done?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You mean, you don't know?!"

"Don't know what? Tell me Jaz!"

"It was... his idea to get you kicked out." She whispered.

My eyes widened. "What the..." I muttered.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Doug, I thought you knew..."

I pushed past her, down the stairs.

"Doug, wait!" She called after me.

"Come on we're going." I said, taking Harry's arm and pushing him out the door.

"Where's your stuff, like your school uniform?" He asked.

"Fuck that, I have to go to Tom's" I said, running down the road.

"Wait! Doug!" He called, running after me.

X-X

We quickly got to Tom's house, Harry still panting behind me.

"Dougie! Answer me!" He shouted, pulling on my shoulder.

I turned around. "Can you believe it?!"

"Believe what? I haven't got a clue what's going on!" He cried.

"When Tom was talking to my mum, we thought he was telling her about us when really he was convincing her to kick me out!" I shouted.

"Oh my god...that bastard." Harry muttered.

I quickly ran over to the door and hit the doorbell several times, impatiently.

Tom's mum suddenly opened the door, smiling. "How did it go Dougie?" She then frowned, seeing Harry behind me.

"Sorry can't talk!" I yelled, pushing past her and running up the stairs.

I heard her and Harry calling after me as I ran down the hallway, looking for the room I wanted.

I kicked open the door with the little sign showing the name 'Thomas' on the front, seeing my victim standing by the window.

He spun around, his smile going down seeing the heated look on my face.

"Doug wha-"

I came crashing towards him, fist in the air, as my anger controlled me once again as I repeatedly hit him in the face.

"How could you?!" I yelled, pushing him to the floor.

"Doug! I-"

"I can't believe I actually wanted to be friends with you! You're a stupid piece of shit! You don't deserve to have any friends as you can't even keep one! Get out of my life!" I yelled at him.

He began to cry, clutching his chin. "I'm so sorry Dougie."

Ignoring him, I walked out the door and quickly escaped out the house with Harry, pleased with my work.

**A/N: I just realized that the end of this chapter ended a similar way as the end of the last chapter on my other story, with Dougie hitting someone! I'm guessing nobody likes Dougie anymore, am I right? He really needs to control his anger!**


	27. Chapter 27

"So what's up guys?" Harry's brother asked as we sat in the back of his car, driving back to the Judd house.

"Er...nothing." Harry muttered, glancing at me.

"Oh come on, something's obviously up." He said, looking through his mirror to peer at us.

Harry muttered something under his breath and I just shrugged.

He laughed. "Alright, you don't have to tell me."

X-X

We arrived minutes later at his house, I noticed there was another car parked up on the drive, and it looks like Harry noticed too.

"Dad?!" He smiled, running over to the door, opening it.

I shyly followed him and Thomas into the house, watching Harry exchange hugs and kisses with his father.

His dad looked so different to what I expected, he was a rather large man with grey hair and he wore a navy blue suit and stripy tie. "Ah is this one of your friends, Harold" He smiled, nodding at me. His voice was much more posh than the rest of the Judd family.

I blushed and shyly looked away.

Harry blushed too, walking towards me, sliding our hands together. "I hope you're okay with it dad...this is Dougie, my boyfriend." He said quietly.

His dad stared at us for a while before Harry's mum walked over, patting her husband on the back. "Christopher dear, we've known Dougie for a while now, he's a lovely boy."

His face slowly turned into a smile. "Right, well, welcome Dougie."

I smiled, he took it much better than my own mother did!

"I don't suppose he could stay here with us for a little while...mum, you know why." Harry asked.

His dad shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry Dougie, it's too busy here, I have my parents staying and also Harold's cousins are coming tomorrow, it'll be far too busy."

I nodded, slightly disappointed and worried about what'll happen now.

"He can sleep in my room! Please!" Harry suddenly said.

"Harold" His dad said sternly, frowning.

"We won't sleep in the same bed if that's the problem! I'll take the sofa!" He protested.

I was shocked by how determined he was to let me stay here, old Harry wouldn't have done that!

"Harry, I don't think that's suitable." His mum agreed. "I'm sorry Dougie, is there any other friends you can stay with?"

I was definitely disappointed that I couldn't stay but I guess they had a valid reason, it doesn't seem right to let your son's boyfriend stay over and sleep in his room with him, does it?

I nodded. "I can ask someone else, thank you anyway, Mrs Judd, you've been very kind to me the past few weeks." I smiled at her.

"Okay, we'll have to send you to James or Danny's then." Harry sighed, taking my hand and pulling me up the stairs with him.

"Where are you going?" His dad asked, frowning at us, probably wondering why I haven't left yet.

"Just to spend some time together before he has to go." Harry sighed.

"Off for a lovely make out session!" Katherine laughed from the living room.

I saw a frown on Mr Judd's face as we reached the top of the staircase, then a glare...

X-X

"Would you rather go to Danny's house or James'?"

I shrugged, fiddling with my sleeve. "Danny's, but it's probably easier for James as he has a bigger house."

He nodded, typing into his phone. We were sat either end of his bed, looking through old drawings and things Harry had done as a kid. It fascinated me, seeing all of this; I wanted to know more about him.

"Aw, this one's so sweet." I smiled, holding up a drawing.

"Let's see." Harry said, taking it from me. It was a drawing he had done of him and Danny, it was labelled at the top 'My Best Friend Danny.' I found their friendship so sweet, kind of like what Tom and I used to have. "I like that one too." He smiled, putting it back down in the pile.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, making us both jump. "Harry, can I come in?" It was his father.

"Quick." Harry whispered, knocking the things onto the floor as I jumped over to his end of the bed, half sitting on his lap, resting myself back against his chest as his arms wound tightly around me. "Er yeah, come in." He replied, pressing soft kisses on my face, making me giggle.

The door opened and his dad looked quite started at us sitting like that. "Er...I just think that your friend should be going soon, it's getting quite late."

Katherine suddenly appeared behind him, peering in and grinning at us. "I knew they were making out! You interrupted dad!"

I snorted out with laughter at her comment, loving how Harry smiled and tenderly bit my earlobe.

"Er well, mum can drive you to Danny's, there's a bag there you can take to pack some of my clothes in and hopefully we have an untouched toothbrush in the bathroom, I'll go and look." Harry said, gently lifting me off him and following his father out the room. "I will pop into Tom's house tomorrow to get your bags, I don't expect you to go."

"Oh don't wor-" I began, before being shushed immediately by him.

Katherine appeared in the doorway again, a huge grin on her face. "So, is my brother a terrible kisser?"

I laughed. "Not at all."

"I knew it! I knew you two were making out up here, I can tell!" She giggled, skipping back off to her room. I was starting to think maybe she was drunk, or maybe that was just normal Katherine.

I glanced at the purple backpack sitting on the sofa that he pointed at. I quickly went over and began to pack some of the clothes he said I could borrow. I tried to choose the clothes that looked the smallest and oldest, I didn't want to take any of his best stuff. He's also said I could borrow a shirt, trousers and blazer for school tomorrow, not like I'd exactly want to go, but I've missed a lot so I guess I have to.

I scanned the room for anything else he wouldn't mind me taking. I suddenly saw his pink, fluffy diary just lying there on his dresser. I automatically reached for it, as if my hands had a mind of their own, putting it discreetly at the bottom of the backpack. I'm not actually doing this, am I?! I'm not a kleptomaniac!

Harry walked into the room, handing me a toothbrush, still in the packet. "Found one." He smiled.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :-) It's going to be exciting to write about Dougie reading Harry's diary agaom! He shouldn't have taken it though! That boy never seems to do the right thing. *sigh* **

**I seem to space this story out a LOT, I think it'll probably end when I'm on about 40- something chapters! Haha! You guys don't mind, do you? :P x**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! :D Thanks so much for all your reviews every chapter, always puts a smile on my face : ) x**

**Danny's POV**

I peered out my bedroom window to see a red car pull up, Dougie's here. My mum agreed to let him stay as long as he wants, it's just going to be quite awkward around here, sharing a room with him especially.

Living in a bungalow is easy; he can't get lost like at James' house. I walked over to the door and pulled it open. Dougie was getting out of the car with Harry, and they were walking towards me.

"Hey Danny, thanks for letting me stay." Dougie smiled, pushing his beautiful blonde hair behind his ears.

I smiled."That's okay, mate."

"I'll see you tomorrow Doug." Harry smiled, pulling the boy into a hug. I awkwardly stood there, waiting for them to separate. I wish I had something like what those two have, I feel like me and Harry aren't even friends anymore!

"Bye" Dougie smiled, waving as Harry went and got back in the car.

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Things have been alright at Danny's so far, his mum is so kind and she's hilarious – almost as funny as Harry's! I can tell everything will be alright here. _

_I tried Harry's school uniform on earlier, it's far too big for me, it'll have to do though! _

_It's the middle of the night now, I can hear Danny cute snores from the bed next to mine, they're almost as cute as Harry's! Haha! _

_Well, I should go to sleep now as I need to be up in a few hours – goodnight. _

I closed my blue diary and quickly buried it at the bottom of the backpack, right next to...Harry's diary. I put my hands on it and slowly drew it out, being careful with the noise. I'll just have a quick peep, then make sure to drop it in Harry's bag at school tomorrow, he'll just think he's gone a bit crazy and has taken it to school!

I opened it and saw that he was still being up to date with his entries, the last being yesterday.

_Dear Diary,_

_I still haven't heard from Dougie, he hasn't turned up at school yet and I have no idea who he's staying with! I'm getting seriously worried now! If I find out where he is, I'm going straight over!_

I scanned a few days back for anything interesting before hearing a sudden movement coming from the bed next to me. I quickly shut the diary and hid it under the duvet covers.

"Dougie? You still awake?" I sleepy voice whispered.

I nodded. "Sorry, I'm going to sleep now." I whispered back before giving Danny a quick smile.

He nodded, turning over in his bed whilst pulling his duvet up over his head.

I carefully opened it again, trying to read a little bit more. I decided to read from a very long time ago, I flipped a huge chunk over and saw the date _11__th__ June, 2012. _

_Izzy is so beautiful, I can't wait for our date on Friday, we've been dating for ages and I still get so excited whenever we go out! I think I love her, not even that stupid thing with James can spoil this, I can get past it. _

I faintly smiled at his words - he must really love her. What was he talking about though, what about James? I turned to a more recent one, a few weeks after the dare.

_I wish James would leave me alone! He doesn't realize that I don't want to do this! I hate him, we've never been friends! _

I frowned. He never actually seemed to like James, if he hates him so much, why are they still friends? I sighed, flicking through more pages in the journal. There's not really much in here, I don't know why I got so excited over this, why would he write secret things in here if he's just going to leave it out in his room so someone can easily look in it? I suddenly remembered when I saw my name on the paper when I looked in his diary like 2 months ago. My hands brushed against the paper, turning back all the pages until I got to the Saturday of the sleepover. I skimmed through the page before quickly finding my name.

_James has forced Dougie Poynter and me to pretend we're dating! He doesn't know that James is a complete bastard and he has no idea why we were dared to do this! I feel so stupid now, he probably thinks I fancy him or something because why would I even want to do the dare when I'm already rich?! Ugh I hate James, it's his entire fault! I wish this was all over! _

That was all he had written for that day, hmm that's odd, what the hell is he talking about? I must admit, when I slept at Harry's house for the first time, I asked James about his friendship with Harry and Danny and he just walked out the room, as if he didn't want to say anything about it...it's so confusing!

I sighed, carefully putting the diary away, why does my life have to be so difficult?

X-X

"Hey James." I smiled, as Danny and I walked over and met him by the school gates the following morning.

"Hi." He smiled, still looking rather sleepy.

"Where's Harry?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, he wasn't answering my calls this morning so I just went without him." He shrugged.

I started to think about what Harry had written in his diary, about James.

"I'm gonna ring him." I said, pulling my phone out of Harry's oversized blazer and dialled his number.

"Harry? Where are you?" I asked when a quiet voice answered.

"Ah Dougie, right? It's his father, I don't think Harry told you but he's not coming into school today, he's feeling quite ill."

"Really?" I asked, concerned. "Can I talk to him?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, he's sleeping, you see."

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, I'll visit him after school then."

"I don't think that would be good either, he's ill, he doesn't want to see anyone." He said harshly, hanging up.

"What did he say?" Danny asked as I frowned, dropping my phone back into my pocket.

"He's ill." I said quickly, before walking through the school gates after hearing the final bell ring.

X-X

I walked out of my French class with James, our lessons had been alright today, a lot of our teachers weren't in because they probably were too scared to drive in the snow. I was surprised to find that Tom wasn't in either, not that I really wanted to see him. Nobody had said anything about my absence for the last few weeks, hopefully Tom's mum sorted it out.

"James, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, pulling his backpack over his shoulder.

"I was just wondering why you made me and Harry, you know, do the dare."

He shrugged. "Just a bit of fun, init."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Is that all?"

He nodded, biting into an apple. "Yeah, that reminds me, you have been getting the money for it, right? I was giving it to Harry to give to you."

I nodded. "Yeah, it was a bit hard trying to keep it as I obviously don't live at my house anymore, but I've been getting it. Thanks."

"I bet you haven't even touched it, am I right? Too scared?" He smirked.

I shrugged. "I just don't feel right with it, you know?"

He raised his eyebrows. "If you don't use the money, why did _you_ agree to the dare?"

I shrugged. "At first I thought it would be the best thing ever, but now it's just a bit of fun, like you said." I winked, messing his hair up a bit.

X-X

I walked back to Danny's house on my own, after he said he was doing something after school. I have no idea what; he probably has a detention but just doesn't want to mention it because he's too perfect. I smirked at the thought, walking up his front drive with the door key Mrs Jones gave me in my hand. I let myself in, wondering if anybody was home.

"Danny, is that you?" A girl came round the corner from the kitchen.

I recognised this girl, where had I seen her? She clearly had the same thought as she was looking at me quite strangely.

"Er...hi, I'm Dougie, I think we might have met before?"

"Vicky, Danny's sister." She smiled, walking over and shaking my hand.

I remember where I saw her now! She was the one at Tom's house who was with a gang of friends and was giving him money! I am so confused...

"You probably know me from when we met at your friend's house." She said.

I nodded. "I remember, he's not my friend anymore though."

"Oh really?" She grinned. "Yeah, you probably want to know why I was giving him money, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, I think he's a bad friend for not telling you...you should try and ask him, or maybe Dan might know, we talk about a lot of things."

I frowned, deep in thought as she wondered back off into the kitchen. Was she buying something off of Tom? Could it be drugs? No, of course not! Tom's not a drug dealer – that's ridiculous!

A sudden loud bang interrupted my thoughts as I jumped out of my skin, hearing a pounding on the front door.

"OPEN UP, IT'S THE POLICE!"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Happy Christmas Eve! :D This chapter – not so happy!**

My eyes widened as I gulped, lifting a trembling hand out of my pocket, slowly turning the silver door knob. I slowly opened the door, squinting my eyes. A group of police came running in.

"DROP TO YOUR KNEES. HANDS IN THE AIR!" One shouted as a few men ran past me, checking around the house.

"Are you Douglas Poynter?"

I slowly nodded.

"Are you alone?"

I slowly shook my head, remembering Vicky.

"Who else is here with you?" He said.

"I don't really know her...her name's Vicky Jones." I whispered, my voice croaky.

He came over and grabbed my wrists, handcuffing them together behind my back. "You're being arrested for physical assault and a possible murder of Thomas Fletcher."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Quiet!" He barked.

"There's nobody else in the house." A policeman said, appearing round the corner of the bathroom.

"There is, my friend's sister was here just a few seconds ago!"

Two men started frantically whispering in each other's ears before turning back to me.

"We're taking him to the station." He muttered, as two men grabbed me from behind, pushing me out the door and before I knew it I was being pushed into the back of a police car.

X-X

Several minutes later I was sat in a room with a police officer and a camera filming me.

"How old are you?" He asked, jotting down some notes on a piece of paper.

"16" I muttered.

"How do you know Thomas Fletcher?"

"He's...he's a friend." I whispered.

"Okay...do you have a parent or guardian we can contact?"

I shrugged. "My mum wouldn't really care, I've been staying with a couple of my friends over the past few weeks."

"Alright." He nodded, standing up and walking over to the door. "Stay here."

I nodded, watching as he left.

What the hell is going on? I never even touched him! I wish I could check my phone just to see if I have any messages about anything but they took it off me when I arrived.

I spent a while sitting there waiting, until the same policemen came back in.

"I've just spoke to a couple of people and also rung up the hospital where Mr Fletcher is staying at, they said he was very lucky and only just woke up. We've decided to let you leave on a warning, especially as you are still very young, this will be recorded though and we still need a parent to come here." He said.

I sighed. "Okay...please just tell me what's happened to Tom, I didn't do anything to him, I swear!"

He shook his head. "I don't know much, Mr Poynter, he's been severely hurt and beaten, we were just given your name and told where you are."

"Who gave you my name?!" I asked.

"We're not allowed to give away that information." He replied, folding his arms.

I sighed. "I'll give you my mother's phone number then."

He nodded, letting me out into the corridor to the wall phone.

I slowly pushed in the digits of my house phone as he took the telephone from my hand.

"Nobody's answering." He muttered.

"She's er...probably at work."

"Is there anyone else you can get to come?"

I thought for a second before quickly punching digits to another telephone number that I had remembered.

"Yes hello, this is Officer Jason calling from Oxford Police Station, am I speaking to Mrs Judd? Yes, your son's friend Douglas Poynter is here in the station with me, could you possibly come down and sign a few papers for him as he needs a guardian to do it ...okay, thank you." He said, putting the phone back down. "She's on her way."

X-X

Several minutes later Mrs Judd came rushing into the police station, shopping bags in hands. "Dougie?"

She saw me standing behind the policeman, looking at the floor. "Dougie, what happened?!"

It was then that I only noticed a boy, similar age to me, rushing after her, calling my name.

"Harry!" I called, I ran towards him and threw myself at him, hugging him, letting my tears pour out.

"Harry, I have no idea what's happened, they're accusing me for attacking Tom and I could've killed him!"

Harry's eyes widened. "What the-?!"

"I know!"

Officer Jason led Mrs Judd over to the room so she could sign a few things whilst another police officer kept an eye on me.

"Wait Harry...what's up with your face?" I asked curiously, running my finger carefully over a large cut on the side of his face.

"I fell over." He said, smiling slightly.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so clumsy." I laughed, playfully hitting him. "I've missed you today."

He smiled, pulling me closer to him; his mum was probably finished with the signing and was behind me.

"I missed you too." He whispered, pecking me on the lips.

I smiled up at him when he pulled away, looking deep into his blue eyes.

"Come on, you love birds, let's go." Mrs Judd said, who was now next to us.

X-X

Mrs Judd dropped me and Harry off at the nearest hospital, hoping to find Tom there.

"I need to find out what's going on." I whispered, walking into the reception, holding onto Harry's arm.

"Tom Fletcher." I said to the lady at reception. "This wasn't the first time I'd been here asking for Tom." I thought.

"Floor 6, ward F24."

I thanked her as Harry and I bolted up the stairs to the ward.

"Okay, F14, F19, F22, ah here, F24." Harry said, pointing to a door.

"Here for Tom Fletcher." I said to the nurse standing outside.

"There's quite a lot of people already there, but I suppose you two can go in." She said, stepping out of the way.

We quickly went in the ward and the sight sickened me, seeing Tom and all of his family turn to face me, disgust in their eyes. I then turned to look at a boy glaring at me from the right side of Tom's bed.

"Danny?"

He suddenly stood up, pushing me against the wall. "How the fuck could you do this, Dougie?! I've already seen him in hospital once after he got hit by a car, how am I supposed to feel now?! I love him, okay?! I have for 3 years! There you go, you now know the truth! Are you happy?!" A tear fell from his face as he shoved me one last time, before storming out of the ward.

"What the hell?" Me and Harry both gasped simultaneously.

"Mum, could I spend a moment just to talk to Dougie please?" Tom muttered.

Debbie nodded as his family all walked out of the ward leaving just Tom, Harry and me.

"Tom...I'm so sorry...Dan,...is he telling the truth?" I asked, slowly approaching him whilst peering at the scars, cuts and bruises over his body.

"I haven't been honest with you at all, Dougie." He whispered. "I have a lot to tell you. Both of you." He said, looking at Harry.

**A/N: Don't hate me too much for leaving it there! D: I'm sorry!**

**So what do you think about Tom and Dan's lil' secret? They kept it a while, didn't they?! :O A lot more will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**I'll probably have to leave this until the weekend, so sorry! :( **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey guys, even though I said this will be very long I think it's starting to slowly come to an end but I have no idea how many chapters I'll have left!**

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He whispered, covering his eyes with bandaged hands.

"It's...true?"

He nodded. "I should have told you."

"Damn right you should have!" Harry suddenly shouted.

I frowned. "Harry...please."

"It was Dan's choice not to tell you, not mine." Tom shook his head.

"So...he's your...boyfriend?" I whispered.

He shrugged. "I don't know, we never actually confirmed anything because we were always too scared to tell people. I just know that I...I love him. I have ever since year 8."

How could I have never suggested anything like this? I didn't have a clue that Tom was gay or that he was involved with Danny at all!

"I'm gonna wait outside." Harry grunted, looking disgusted as he got up and left the ward.

"I'm sorry about him, there's something you should know about me and Harry, Tom." I muttered.

He shook his head. "Wait, I have something more important, I want to tell you who did this to me." He muttered, looking down at his body. "It wasn't you...it..."

He paused.

"Tom? It was who?" I whispered.

His face had froze, his hand left still in the air. His face had turned so pale it was blue, and his eyes were so wide, he didn't even blink once.

"Tom?!" I panicked, looking around for a nurse. "Tom? Are you okay?!"

"Get out, get out!" A nurse suddenly rushed over to Tom, flicking a hand at me to leave the room.

"Is he okay?!" I shouted in fright.

I shuffled backwards towards the door; he had suddenly started moving, grabbing several items off of the table next to him and chucking them carelessly on the floor, his expression still the same, face not moving, eyes not blinking. It was frightening.

"Is he having a seizure?!" I suddenly thought as I quickly left the room, panting, as my back rest against the closed door.

X-X

Almost two hours later a nurse came out of the ward making me suddenly stand up.

"Is he okay?" I said, rushing over to her. "Can I see him?! What happened?!"

"Calm down sir, he'll be fine. He had quite a bad seizure and has dropped into a coma, I'm afraid you won't be able to see him for now, however he will be fine."

I slowly nodded, not fully reassured.

"You should go home sir."

I nodded, whispering goodbye before quickly leaving the ward and seeing all of Tom's family around near the cafe.

Debbie raised her eyebrow at me, an angry look on her face; I couldn't stand it. I walked right up to her, watching all the family turn to face me.

"I didn't hurt him, okay? He even admitted it to me himself, he was about to tell me who it was but...he had a seizure."

Debbie's eyes widened. "A seizure? Is he okay?!"

I shrugged. "He's in a coma now although his nurse said he'll be fine."

Debbie pushed me out of the way, quickly marching off back to the ward as the whole family party followed her.

I rolled my eyes, watching them go off. I suddenly saw a brunette walking towards me, coming out of the cafe. "You stayed?" I asked Harry, walking over to him.

He nodded. "Waited for you. What did Fat Fletcher say then?"

I rolled my eyes again, ignoring the nickname. "He was about to tell me who did that to him but he had a seizure and is now in a coma."

Harry smirked, looking away before sniggering something to himself which sounded something like 'good.'

Two recognisable faces appeared from behind Harry, Danny and his sister; Vicky.

"Danny, please listen to me!" I ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

"There's nothing left to say anymore, I need to see Tom."

"Listen Dan, it wasn't me who hurt Tom! I have no idea who it was but he was so close to telling me but he had a seizure...he's in a coma...I'm sorry."

Danny's eyes widened. "Oh my god." He raced down the hall back to the ward, Vicky strolling back off into the cafe.

I raised my eyebrows. "He's gonna hate me forever."

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "No he's not! Don't be stupid."

"Why are you so kind Harry? You'd be a great boyfriend, I hope you find a beautiful girl one day, you deserve someone."

He shrugged. "Er...thanks, Poynter."

"Oh are we going back to a last name basis now, Judd?" I mocked, tickling his sides.

He leapt from my tickles. "D-d-don't...D-D-Poynter, stop it!" He said, giggling at the same time.

I stopped the tickling, helping him up from the floor that he was now huddled up on.

"Come on...let's go back home to my house, it's getting late." He said.

X-X

After getting a few buses from the hospital, we arrived at Harry's house.

"Dougie dear, hello" His mum smiled cheerily, looking at me next to Harry.

I smiled at her, seeing her husband frowning next to her.

"Come on babe, let's go to my room." Harry smiled, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

X-X

"Your dad hates me." I muttered, lying next to Harry on his bed.

Harry suddenly sat up, looking at me, a serious expression on his face. "I don't know what's up with my father Dougie, he told the police where you were." He whispered.

I sat up too, looking at him gravely. "Wow." Was all I could say.

"They came here, asking about you, I said I couldn't remember but my dad told them. I don't know why, I'm really sorry Dougie."

I shook my head. "It's fine, it's not a big deal or anything, I'm not really in trouble, they let me go on a warning. I just can't believe he told them, how did he even know where I was?"

"I think my mum told him before, I heard them talking about you." He muttered.

"Talking about me?" I repeated.

"Yeah, not much to say really, my mum was just reassuring him that you're a lovely person."

I smiled. "Does it matter if he hates me?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like we're actually dating or anything." I smirked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't care, you're staying here no matter what anyone thinks." He smiled, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Another thing you should know is that it was him that did this." He said quietly, pointing to the cut on his face.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"He said it was a punishment for being gay." He whispered, a tear dropping from his eye that I think I've never seen before on Harry.

"Fucking bastard!" I shouted. "Your own dad, Harry! What an earth did your mum say?"

"He told her that I had an accident, like what I told you. I think he's slowly learning to like you more as I know he's been harming himself lately; probably regretting what he did to me."

"You're so brave." I whispered. "I have something to tell you seeing as you were honest with me, I should be honest with you."

He frowned. "What is it?"

"I took something of yours, I'm so sorry Harry." I whispered, slowly pulling the pink diary out of the backpack.

**A/N: If you want to, you can read back in old chapters where there are some connections to Flones, if you remember my flashback chapter of them in year 8/9, Flones were together there :P **


	31. Chapter 31

"Doug..." He picked up the diary, a small tear in his eye.

"I'm so sorry Harry." I whispered. "I understand how angry you must be."

He shook his head, looking up at me. "I'm not angry Dougie. I'm just a bit upset that you can't trust me."

"I know it was such an awful thing to do but I'm getting so paranoid on who to trust, you know?"

He slowly nodded, dropping the diary back on the bed. "Doug...it's fine, with all that's going on right now, I just don't want to lose you."

"Thanks." I whispered, nodding. "Wait, hold on a minute...you basically just said you need me!" I winked.

"Oh, shut up, Poynter!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "We confirmed quite recently that I guess we can be friends."

I smiled. "Good. But you still need to come clean about a few things." I whispered.

He frowned. "About in the diary...yeah."

I nodded, hoping he would say something else. "I still feel so bad for reading it, but what's going on with you and James?"

He scowled. "How much did you read, Dougie?"

I shrugged. "Enough to know that you obviously hate him."

He shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about, I guess I've always found him a bit annoying and he drove me crazy when we were dared to do this." He said, gesturing with his hands.

I felt a bit hurt, as if he regretted becoming friends with me. "You wrote that he 'forced us,' he didn't really."

"Er...I can't really remember writing much about it; you should go to sleep Dougie." He sighed, resting his head back on the bed.

I peered at his tiny alarm clock. "It's like 8 something."

He sighed. "Okay, night."

I frowned, picking up something soft behind me and lobbing it at his face, making him bolt upright.

"Don't throw, Little Ted!" He stuck his tongue out at me childishly, stroking the ugly, brown bear's matted fur.

"Little Ted!" I squealed, tickling Harry.

"Oh shush! I was like 5!" He snapped, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"I believe you." I smiled, winking.

There was unexpectedly a soft knock on the door, making us both turn to face the visitor.

"Hey guys...your mum let us in, Harry." In walked Danny, James strolling casually behind him.

I got up off the bed, walking over to him. "Danny." I whispered.

He held a hand up, silencing me. "I need to apologise to all of you, James doesn't know a thing too."

"Come on, I need to get home, I'm missing out on a pool party, what could be more important than that?!" He whined, plopping down on the sofa.

Harry and I both sat either side of James as Danny perched on the end of Harry's bed; facing us.

"James, you don't know but over the past few years I've been seeing someone, in fact, it's been pretty serious." He said, quickly glancing at me.

James' eyes widened, sitting up. "Who?!"

"Tom Fletcher." Danny whispered making James' jaw drop open.

"I know, okay, I'm gay! I just wanted to say how incredibly sorry I am for keeping this from all of you, especially you Dougie, he's your best friend, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

I nodded, giving him a soft smile.

"Wow, now that is news!" James grinned.

"What are you looking so happy about?!" I scowled at James. "He's still in a coma."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, poor lad, who did it then?" He asked, winking at me.

I frowned, crossing my arms. "It wasn't me, okay!"

Danny nodded. "I believe you, Dougie, really. Hey, come here, I need a hug." He said, quickly pulling me into a tight hug.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, breathing in his scent, I don't think me and Danny have ever been this close before, I remember when he was a very shy person!

A loud cough from Harry brought us apart, Danny suddenly blushing very deeply.

"So is anyone going to answer my question?" James asked, eyebrows raised.

I shrugged. "Nobody knows, do you know anyone who would have done something like that to Tom, Danny? You've been a lot closer with him than I have lately!"

James started wolf whistling making Danny blush any deeper if possible, and look at his lap.

"Be quiet James." Harry snapped, moving to sit next to Danny. He slowly put an arm around him. "He'll be fine, don't worry, Dan, they'll find whoever did it to him soon enough."

Danny nodded. "I hope you're right, Haz, I mean, I really do love him."

Harry sighed, standing up. "Yeah...er, I have to quickly go and see my mum about dinner, I'm starving!" He said, quickly exiting the room.

I can't imagine Danny and Tom as a couple, they're both so different! They're probably very cute though!

Harry quickly came back in, a wad of cash in his hand. "Mum gave me some money, said we can go out to any restaurant we want for dinner!" He said, grinning.

"Awesome, this is much better than the pool party!" James grinned.

X-X

The night went by so quickly, the four of us went to a lovely Italian restaurant about half an hour away, it was delicious! It was great hanging out the four of us again, James cracking his funny and totally inappropriate jokes, Danny doing his silly joke with the serviette and Harry flirting with the obviously gay waiter, trying to get him to serve us alcohol, it worked though – such a charmer, my lovely Harry!

Even though the gang are back together and I should be glad, I'm not. Things with Harry and James still seem incredibly awkward, and I am determined to find out what these secrets are!


	32. Chapter 32

"Dougie, hey, we haven't talked in, like forever!"

I smiled into my phone. "I know! Seriously Ash, we need to catch up!"

"Yeah definitely, I heard all about what happened to your friend, I'm very sorry."

I sighed. "Thanks, we still don't know who did it to him; at least not many people think that it was me." I said, giving out a shaky laugh.

"Who are you living with then?" He asked.

I looked at the other side of Harry's bedroom where he stood in his underwear, straightening his hair.

"Oh my friend Harry, you met him. Wait, how do you know I got kicked out?"

"Ah, guess I just heard it around." He laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah, well I should go now, I'll see you at your house on Saturday then?"

"Yeah, see you Doug." He put the phone down.

I threw my phone onto the bed, lying down next to it.

"Why didn't you tell him I'm your boyfriend?" Harry asked, turning to face me.

I sat up and shrugged. "Why does it matter, he doesn't have to know that."

"You fancy him, don't you?"

I blushed, looking away. "Why do you care? Are you jealous?"

He laughed. "Of him? I don't date guys." He muttered.

I sighed. "So why haven't you tried to get back with Izzy? You said you love her."

"What, in my diary?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He shrugged, switching the straighteners back off. "I guess I don't love her anymore."

I nodded. "Right, well why don't you go and find another girl? You used to be like that a lot when you were younger."

He smirked. "You suggesting I'm some kind of womanizer?"

I blushed. "No."

"Why do you even care? Do you want to get rid of me that much?"

I shrugged. "Of course not. Anyway, do your parents know that we've skipped school?" I asked, changing the subject as I glanced at the clock, it was midday.

He shrugged. "They don't really care, seeing as what all happened yesterday at the police station and hospital."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I was thinking...please don't hate me..." He began. "We should go over to your house and visit your mum." He whispered.

I sighed. "Why?"

"I hate seeing you so unhappy Dougie, you need family."

"I have you and Danny."

He frowned. "James?"

"I won't properly trust him until you tell me more about him, especially about how you were both acting last night, it was worse than normal!"

He sighed, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Okay fine. As you can remember, a few years ago, it was just me and Danny; best friends." He began. "James was a bit of a loner, as you may remember. I was kind of mean to him, like I was to you."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"First things first, nobody really knows this, but Izzy and James are cousins."

I gasped. "Wow, seriously?"

He nodded. "James started to threaten me by saying how he'll tell my parents that I'm addicted to smoking, as I was then and he saw me after school doing it. I offered him a lot of things, but he said the only thing he wanted was for Izzy to be happy, so he told me to go out with her, and make her happy as she apparently liked me. So I did just that, for a while it was very annoying as she said how she 'loved me.' After a while I actually did fall in love with her and I really thought she was the one. My parents did also find out about the smoking, not by James, but just by me being stupid, smoking a joint in my bedroom with no windows open whilst they were out. I didn't realize they'd be able to smell it."

"Stupid" I laughed. "Were they angry?"

He shrugged. "Not really angry, they just didn't give me any money so whenever I wanted to get something they'd have to know what it was and pay for it. So I went to James who was obviously incredibly rich and asked him if I could borrow some money. He said yes, and the only thing he wanted was to have friends, be popular. I've never really liked James, he can be alright I guess. Still to this date, he still pays for my cigarettes so he can be popular."

I gasped. "Harry...that's so bad."

He nodded. "I know, I've been trying to stop, especially so I can get rid of James, but it's just so hard."

I nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is that all I need to know then?"

He shook his head. "One more thing. When he dared us to fake a relationship he started to threaten me again, by saying that he'd tell my parents that I was still smoking."

I frowned. "But...didn't you have a deal? About him paying for them if you made him popular?"

He nodded. "Yeah but he's already pretty popular now, without my help."

I sighed. "So that's why you did the dare! Why did he even want us to do it? Was it just for his entertainment?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know really, I guess that and because he wanted me to suffer."

"Oh thanks!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that!" He laughed. "No, just because he wanted me to suffer because I obviously don't like guys."

I nodded. "Right, but wait a second, you said that he made you go out with Izzy in the first place because he wanted to do something nice for his cousin, but didn't he care that by you pretending to go out with me, that was breaking Izzy's heart?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know...I don't think he really cared too much about Izzy then, they probably got in an argument about something."

I nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me Harry."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm sorry for not telling you in the first place."

I smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"So what should we do today?" He asked, standing up.

I shrugged. "I don't mind, I was thinking about going over to visit Tom in hospital, he might be out of his coma."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure."

X-X

**Harry's POV**

Dougie was asking so many questions earlier! I can't believe I just came up with that story randomly! I guess I didn't lie about all of it, just the main part is hidden, it can't be for too long though, I feel like James can easily say something!

Dougie huffed loudly from next to me. We were sat waiting in the hospital where Fletcher was. I still don't like the guy, but I kind of feel a bit sorry for him, he has been through a lot, he's always in hospital!

"He's barely awake but you can see him now." A nurse came over to us.

Dougie jumped up, pulling me with him as we quickly rushed to his ward.

"Jesus, what's the rush, Doug?!"

"If he's awake, I need to find out who did this to him!"

I sighed, walking into the ward after him.

"Tom?" Dougie said softly, walking over to his bed.

I lingered in the doorway for a few moments before Tom gestured me over.

I sighed, walking over to his bed and sitting myself down in the chair opposite Dougie.

"How are you, Tom?"

He shrugged, not being able to talk much.

A loud knock could be heard on the door and Dougie tilted his head slightly to see who was by the door.

"It's Danny." He muttered.

Tom smiled, trying to slowly sit up.

Danny came running in, holding a bunch of roses before dropping them at the end of Tom's bed and lunging for the blonde boy, hugging him tightly.

"I love you." I heard a voice mutter.

Danny then began to kiss Tom, making me quickly look away, disgusted. I saw Dougie look quite surprised as he turned away too, both of us waiting for their make out session to stop.

"I- I... l-love you too – D-d...an" Tom whispered, his voice rough and quiet, his breathing uneven.

Danny smiled, getting off of him and sitting at the end of his bed, passing him the roses.

Tom smiled lovingly at him before whispering a 'thank you.'

"Tom." Dougie whispered, resting a hand on his.

Tom turned to him, smiling.

"I don't know if you remember." He began. "But when I visited you last, you were about to tell me something. About who...did that to you." He whispered, looking at Tom's various cuts and bruises.

Tom nodded. "Si-ister." He whispered roughly, his voice almost gone.

"Sister? Who's sister?" Dougie questioned. "Mine?"

"Da...—sister." He whispered again, coughing.

I leant in closer to him to hear properly what he was saying. "Not your sister Dougie." I whispered. I turned to look Danny in the eye. "Yours."

**A/N: I keep on forgetting to mention, but thanks to the people who review as a 'guest,' please make an account so I can properly thank you for your kind words! (For those that already have an account, don't be so lazy, log in! Hahaha! :P) **


	33. Chapter 33

**Dougie's POV**

"Who let you all in?! He isn't allowed visitors yet!" A nurse yelled, pushing us out of the ward.

I stumbled outside with Harry and crashed onto the floor, sliding down the wall. Harry slowly sat next to me, comforting me by rubbing my back.

I looked up at Danny, he still looked very surprised and he hadn't said a word.

"Dan." I whispered.

"It's not true." He mumbled to himself.

I stood up. "Dan, I...I think it is." I whispered.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" He suddenly yelled, making me lean back against the wall again.

Harry then stood up too, and put an arm around Danny, giving him a soft hug; trying to calm him down.

"It's okay." He kept on whispering to him.

"I don't believe him..." Danny whispered.

I sighed. "It's hard, I know Dan."

He glared at me before turning away from us.

I looked at Harry, then nodded to the door, suggesting we leave. He nodded, stepping away from Danny as we both began to leave Dan alone.

"You better not be going to the police!" He shouted.

I gulped before glancing at Harry, then looking back at Danny; shaking my head.

X-X

"So what do you think?" Harry finally asked as we sat close together on a quiet bus.

I shrugged. "Why exactly would Vicky do something like that? I don't know...are you definitely sure he said Danny's sister?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah definitely, it's annoying that we didn't get to hear much though because of the nurse kicking us out." He sighed.

I nodded. "I know...well, I've been thinking, I might try and visit him again."

Harry looked at me, puzzled. "When?"

"Tonight." I winked, a glint in my eye.

"What, are you going to break in or something?" He laughed.

I frowned. "No, I'll find a way to get inside into the window by his room."

Harry shook his head. "I won't let you Dougie, it's too dangerous."

I raised my eyebrows. "Aw, do you care about me, Harold?"

He paused before whispering. "Yes."

Our eyes met for a quick second before he quickly looked out the window, blushing.

"I'll go with you." He muttered, pushing the bell to stop.

"Really?!" I smiled. "Wait Harry...this isn't our stop." I murmured, looking out the window.

"Yep." He said, standing up and pushing me softly over to the doors that opened. "But it's yours, I'll see you later, around 11pm? Bye Doug!" He smiled, pushing me off the bus.

"What the hell?!" I shouted aloud, as the doors closed and a grinning Harry sped off in the bus.

I looked opposite me at a long string of shops. A Chinese takeaway, a hairdressers, a dry cleaning shop and a small newsagent. Wait a second, what building do I know that is right by a bus stop and has several shops opposite it? ...

I turned around only to face my house.

Oh crap...he didn't!

I sighed, pushing the little gate open and seeing a couple of cars on the front drive. One being my mum's small red one and another being one I vaguely recognised.

Confused, I stood on the doorstep for several seconds before feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out to see Harry's face pop up on the screen with a text.

Harry: _Just go in, I know what you're like, you'll be standing there for a few hours and end up camping out there and be woken up by your mum and sister leaving the house in the morning! I told you this morning we should go, but I decided it would be better if you went on your own...good luck. Xx_

I sighed, why does the guy always have to be right?!

I lifted a shaky hand up to the doorbell and slowly pushed it down, hearing familiar chimes inside. I heard voices inside and footsteps getting nearer as I suddenly began to panic, almost about to run back up the drive and down the road...but it was too late.

The door was wrenched open and must I say, I was extremely surprised as to who was there.

"Mr Wickens?" I widened my eyes in surprise at my head teacher inviting me into my own home.

"Mr Poynter, what a lovely surprise to see you here."

"Er...I live here." I whispered.

"Not according to your mother, you don't."

I frowned, pushing past him into the living room. My mum was sat on the cream sofa looking rather scruffy, looking like she hadn't had a shower in weeks. Next to her was Jazzie who was still wearing her school uniform. There was a man and a woman who looked rather stern and were dressed rather smartly; sitting on the sofa opposite and surprisingly, Mrs Judd was sat smiling at me in the armchair.

My mum looked up to face me; tears in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" I asked, looking at everyone other than my mother.

Mr Wickens placed a hand on my shoulder as he appeared behind me. "I came here only a few minutes ago to discuss some things with your mother but it seems like she's awfully busy at the moment, sorry for the trouble, Mrs Poynter, I shall leave now.

The man sitting on the sofa, stood up, shaking his head. "Of course not, have my seat, I'm sure Mr Poynter's attendance and grades are just as important as this."

I scowled at him; turning to look at Mrs Judd who looked a bit helpless.

"What's going on then? Who are these people?" I asked, gesturing towards the man and woman in the suits.

The woman stood up. "My name's Lillian Scott, I am a lawyer." She said, stretching out a hand, shaking my own.

I looked puzzled at her. "Lawyer? Why do we have lawyers?!"

"Calm down Mr Poynter." She smiled. "Your mother has asked for Emma Judd to legally be your guardian."

My mouth hung open as I turned to my mum. "What?! I came here to apologise, to tell you something important!" I told her, tears in my eyes. "I can't believe you don't even want to be my mother anymore!" I shouted. "That really is disgusting!" I spat.

There was a long pause in the room for some time before Lillian cleared her throat. "The papers are all signed; we just need you to sign a few Mr Poynter." She whispered, smoothing her grey skirt down.

I scowled at my mum, snatching the papers and a pen off of the woman. I didn't even bother to read them; I just flicked through dozens of pages, carelessly signing my name at the bottom of them.

"Thank you Mr Poynter." She smiled, taking the papers back from my trembling hand. "This is for you, Mrs Judd." She said, handing her different papers. "And for you, Mrs Poynter." She said, finally getting the last of the clump of papers from her briefcase and handing them to my mum before quickly leaving with the other man.

"I have to go." I whispered, lost for words.

Mrs Judd slowly walked over to me, patting me on the back. "Everything's going to be alright, Dougie, I'm your guardian now." She smiled.

I was incredibly happy that she actually was my guardian, as she's been a far better parent than my mother has ever been! I'm just completely heartbroken that I physically have no family...they disowned me!

"Just a quick word to say that Mr Poynter has been failing in almost every class of his and his attendance is very low." Mr Wickens said, sitting down in the armchair Mrs Judd was previously sitting in.

"The only classes he doesn't seem to be failing in are Biology and Physics." He said.

My mum muttered something to him that I couldn't quite hear.

"I've been told about a lot of things that have been going on for you, Mr Poynter, so I can agree that things must be very difficult now, but we are very strict about this and very soon you'll be leaving school to go to college and you'll have to work a lot harder than this, boy! There's the upcoming December masquerade ball on Saturday, yes?"

I shrugged, I had completely forgotten about it to be honest.

"You have two re-tests for Maths and Chemistry tomorrow, if you fail them, then I'm afraid you cannot go to the party on Saturday."

"You can't do that!" I shouted angrily.

He sighed. "You have to work hard then, make sure to ace those tests tomorrow! Thank you for your time Mrs Poynter." He smiled at her. "I'll see myself out." He said, walking back over to the door.

"Your things have already been packed Dougie." Mrs Judd said, next to me. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, I don't even think I could be in the room any longer with my 'family.' I quickly ran up the stairs to my room to look for the very last time whilst Mrs Judd spoke quickly with my mum.

Pushing open the door, it was completely empty. Every bit of furniture, every single Blink 182 poster and more...gone. Where the hell is my furniture?

"Hem hem..."

I turned around. "Jazzie." I whispered, collapsing in her arms.

"I'm going to miss you so, so, so much Dougie! I love you." She whispered, her tears falling into my hair.

"I love you too Jaz." I whispered.

We pulled away, both sniffing.

"Y-your furniture has been sold." Jazzie whispered. "We're using the room for rabbits. I'm getting rabbits Dougie!" She smiled, her lifetime dream of having rabbits being accomplished.

I smiled at my adorable younger sister. "I'm so happy for you Jazzie."

She sighed. "I'd much rather have you here though." She smiled. "Well...only just."

I grinned. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, we'll still see each other at school and all that!"

"But Dou-"

"See you on Saturday; no doubt you'll be there!" I smiled, waving over my shoulder as I went back down the stairs.

"Let's go Dougie." Mrs Judd smiled, going to put my bags in the boot of her car.

I looked around the hallway, several pictures of Jazzie and me as kids hanging about, the white stain on the brown carpet in the hallway, where Jazzie and I had been playing with white paint and it had got a bit too crazy, the little Barbie bike underneath the table by the door, Jazzie now uses it to for her dolls, but when we were younger, I pushed Jazzie around on that **everywhere. **God, I'm going to miss her so much. I slowly turned my back, leaving my house; and this time, I know it will be for the last time.

X-X

**Harry's POV**

I hope Dougie doesn't hate me too much for not telling him straight away what's happening. I've known for a few days now that his mother wanted to legally disown him. I knew my mother would jump to the opportunity to legally be his guardian, but does this make us like brothers now? Because that would be awkward...

I was waiting by the front door for my mum to come back (hopefully with Dougie).

"So your boyfriend's coming to live with us then." My dad sighed from behind me.

I nodded. "Mum's his legal guardian now."

He nodded. "Right, well, I better be heading out."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere." He muttered, taking his coat and leaving the house.

He left the door open though, as my mother's car had just pulled up. I eagerly waited for the passenger's door to open and saw Dougie getting out, smiling at me, his golden blonde hair blown back by the slight wind.

I slowly went over to him, before giving him a tight hug. "Are you okay?" I whispered into his hair.

He nodded, letting go of me. "This is going to be weird, isn't it?! We'll be like brothers!" He laughed.

I smiled. "Don't think of it as brothers, but as friends. This will be awesome!"

"Come in boys, don't want you two to catch a cold or anything!" My mum called from the doorway as Doug and I rushed inside.

X-X

**Danny's POV**

I sat on my kitchen floor, tears running down my face. Where is everyone? More importantly, where's Vicky?! I've left her tons of messages on her phone, I desperately need to talk to her!

As much as I love Tom, I can't believe him, I won't! My own sister, she would never do something like this!

**Dougie's POV**

I'm glad to officially call Harry's house, my home too. It's awesome; he's given me half of his room to put all my stuff, including my blue bass, which was leaning proudly against the wall.

"It's almost 11, we should go to the hospital now, visiting hours are 9am-9pm by the way." I told Harry.

He sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded. "Of course! We need answers!"

He sighed again. "Alright fine, out the window then." He said, pointing to behind me.

"What?! It's too far down!" I said, looking out.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, there's a ledge down there and then you can climb along onto that tree and slide off."

I gulped, lifting the window up. I slowly put one foot out and yelped at the slippery tiles on his roof.

He automatically grabbed my waist. "It's alright, I've got you." He breathed in my ear.

I put my right foot out again and felt for the ledge he mentioned, but it wasn't there.

"You need to get both your feet out first to find it, I'll hold onto your arms." He whispered.

Holding onto him, I carefully brought my other leg out and pushed downwards.

"Oh crap, Doug you're slipping!" He shouted, my hands falling from his clammy ones as my shoes danced on the tiles, making me fall backwards onto the hard concrete.

**Harry's POV**

"Holy crap!" I shouted, jumping out of the window, and climbing onto the tree, carefully falling down next to Dougie.

"Oh god, are you alright?" I asked him, lifting his head up.

He burst out laughing, finding the whole thing hilarious. His laugh just made me laugh though. I sat down next to him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Ouch, I don't think I can move." He moaned, rubbing his lower back.

"Here. Piggyback time." I grinned as he carefully jumped onto my back. "What can I tell my parents? I think they're still downstairs." I muttered to him.

He laughed. "Say the truth; that I fell out the window."

I frowned. "Alright, I guess that's believable." I laughed sarcastically.

I slowly walked around to the front of the house, heaving Dougie on my back and pressing the little doorbell.

Opening the door, my mother stared at us, then at the cuts on Dougie's face. "What's happened?" She asked, opening the door wider, letting us in.

"He fell out the window." I said, being careful not to laugh. I could hear Dougie sniggering into my ear.

"Fell out the window?!" My mother repeated, closing the door.

"Yeah, it was my fault for opening it, and then we were messing around." I sighed. "I'll clean him up though." I said, slowly walking up the stairs.

X-X

It took about 10 minutes to get all the way up to my room with Dougie on my back, but we made it! I dropped him onto my bed and then quickly ran into the bathroom, getting the supplies I needed.

"Here." I said, dabbing his dirty face with a flannel, being careful when it came to cleaning the cuts.

"Thanks Harry." He smiled.

"Anything." I grinned, putting a few plasters over his cuts.

"Is that it?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I think so, I just bruised my arse a bit, but don't worry, you don't need to help with that." He laughed.

I winked. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "Go without me to the hospital."

As must as I really didn't want to go alone, I had to, because Dougie wanted me to.

There was a knock on the door, making me turn around. "Come in." I called out.

The door opened and my dad walked in, holding a flask.

"I brought you some hot chocolate." He said, handing Dougie the flask.

"Thank you." Dougie whispered, smiling.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you outside?" I said, looking at him.

He nodded, walking out.

"I'll just be a second." I whispered to Dougie, following my dad outside my room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, thanks dad, for understanding."

"It's the least I could do, son, you do realize how terrible I feel after what I did, don't you?"

I nodded. "It's fine, it's not like Dougie's mother has been any better about it, if he had a dad, it'd be totally worse!"

He nodded. "Right, well, goodnight." He muttered, turning away.

"Dad." I said, turning him around. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled, walking off.

I smiled, so happy that my dad wasn't the complete arsehole I thought he was when he beat me.

I walked back inside, seeing Dougie smiling at me, at least he wasn't looking in my diary again; that diary thief! I know you have one too, and I will be finding it, Mr Poynter, so you better find a good hiding place!

"So I'll just ask him all about her attacking him and all that." I said.

He nodded. "Remember, it's floor 6, ward...er, F25, something like that? It'll hopefully be quite easy to get up there, the windows are really cheap and old, so they'll be easy to lift up. Be careful."

I nodded, it was ward F26 though. "I'm not going to be able to find a way up to floor 6, I'll have to go for 3 probably, then try and make my way up inside the hospital, without any nurses seeing me."

He nodded. "Good luck, babe."

I frowned. Did he just call me babe? I shrugged it off, walking over to the window. "Shut it after me." I told him.

He nodded eagerly. "Don't do what I did, I don't think your mum will believe that we both fell out of the window!" He giggled.

"I've had a lot of practice at this." I winked. "See you later Dougs." I said, jumping down to the ground.

X-X

After making my way to the hospital by foot, (stupid Dougie for not checking if the buses were running now!) I quickly ran in the heavy rain around the back of the hospital. The hospital's not that tall, there are 7 floors in total though, but it's quite wide.

I guessed where about I thought he'd be, noticing several ledges with pigeons sitting on, all lined up, and thought hard for a plan on how to get up there.

X-X

**Dougie's POV **

I sat bored on Harry's bed, flicking through channels on the TV. My body was aching too much to even move, especially my arse, I wish Harry did take a look at it – just to see if I'd broken any bones, of course!

A sudden soft knock on the door made me stop my dirty thoughts. "Harry, can I come in?"

Oh shit, it's his mum!

"One second!" I quickly said.

I quickly lifted up the duvet of Harry's bed and stuffed it with several things, including lots of his teddy bears, his dressing gown, and even my blue bass, before pulling the duvet back over.

"Er yeah, come in!"

She opened the door. "Oh Dougie!" She said in surprise. "Where's Harry?"

I pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh, he's sleeping." I whispered, pointing to the bed.

She frowned. Oh crap, she knows! "Aw, he might suffocate though; I should lift the duvet up over his head." She said, walking over.

"No, no, no, it's okay!" I said, leading her back over to the door. "I'll do it. Goodnight Mrs Judd."

"Okay, goodnight Dougie." She said, closing the door after her.

Wow, that was close! I quickly got my phone out, looking for Harry's number.

Me: _Your mum just came in! I had to pretend you're sleeping, hurry up – I don't want to get caught! Xx_

X-X

**Harry's POV **

I don't know how I did it, but I did it! I made it up to the ledge by the 3rd floor, like planned. After peering through the crack in the closed curtains, making sure nobody was in the bed by the window, I slowly lifted the window and jumped in.

Wow, this is very unsafe! Hospitals are supposed to be safe on security, not this shit hospital where we live though!

I crouched down, peering around the dark ward, the only light coming through from the corridor. It'd be easier if this wasn't a hospital, as they have to be open all night! I was glad this ward wasn't being used by anyone, I didn't want to wake up an unwell old lady or something, making her think she was being attacked!

I slowly walked over to the door leading to the corridor and peered out. There was nobody there either side, I quickly dashed out and to the right, heading for the stairs.

X-X

I made it onto the 6th floor without being spotted. "Okay." I whispered to myself. Room F26.

I looked to my left and saw room F01, I checked to see if anyone was down the corridor and bolted down there, being careful not to make too much noise. I slowed down when I suddenly saw room F17.

F18, F19,F20. "Oh shit!" I suddenly cursed, pressing my hands over my phone, muffling the beeping it was making. I examined the screen, seeing a text from Dougie.

"Hey!" I turned to my left seeing a nurse stood outside a ward halfway up the corridor, pointing at me.

"Oh crap." I muttered, quickly hitting a light switch behind me, making the complete corridor go dark as I ran down the corridor, still looking for F26.

I quickly made it into the room, watching the nurse run past the ward, still looking for me, turning the lights on in the process.

I looked around the room, there were curtains separating each patient, I quickly scurried over to the closest one, knowing it was Tom's.

I pulled back the curtain, looking at the sleeping blonde. I quickly stepped in, closing the curtain behind me.

I sighed, walking over and sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Fletcher." I whispered, shaking his arm, gently. "Tom?"

He slowly opened his eyes, quickly sitting up, backing away from me.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped. "Get away from me, I'll get a nurse!" He threatened.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm here on behalf of Dougie."

He frowned. "Where is he?"

"It's a long story, he kind of hurt his arse and can't really walk that far so he sent me to come."

"Alright..." Tom said, awkwardly. "So why did he want you to come?"

I sighed. "Isn't that obvious? About what you told us earlier."

"Oh." He whispered. "Well, I didn't lie. She attacked me."

"But...why?" I asked.

"For being with Dan." He whispered, beginning to cry.

I awkwardly pat him on the back. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Why shouldn't I worry? Dan probably hates me now and thinks I'm lying!"

"Yeah, probably." I thought to myself.

"So er...she attacked you because she didn't like you being with Danny?"

He nodded. "Basically."

"Is this recent?"

He shrugged. "Not really, it's been almost a year."

My jaw dropped open. "You've been going through with this for a year!"

He nodded. "Yeah. You remember the time I was in hospital because I got run over? I was out at that time because she tricked me into meeting her and her gang."

"How did she trick you?"

"She just stole Danny's phone and sent the message so I thought it was Danny asking to meet me. She just wanted to meet to tell me to fuck off basically. I've been lying to Dan all this time, telling him all kinds of different stories when I had a new cut or bruise on my face, I couldn't tell him it was his sister, I just couldn't." He sighed.

"So what happened this time?" I asked.

"Well after she tried giving me heaps of money, telling me to leave, and that didn't work, she went for the worst, to kill me."

I shuddered. "She beat you enough to get you in hospital." I whispered.

He nodded. "It was before school, I thought I was meeting Dan by some shop up the road, but I wasn't exactly that surprised to see her and her gang coming to towards me. I tried to run...but they managed to get me down an alleyway, and repeatedly hitting and kicking me. There's about 7 of them."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry, Tom."

He shook his head. "You don't care...you're only here because your boyfriend wanted to know."

I frowned. "I do care Tom, I really do." I leant forward, pulling him into a soft, carefree hug.

X-X

I managed to get safely out of the hospital without getting caught, I was so close when that nurse saw me! I got home as it just turned midnight. I climbed up the tree by the side of our house, and managed to climb onto the ledge, knocking on the window, scaring the crap out of Dougie who was sat on the sofa, reading a book.

He quickly came over and lifted the window up, letting me in.

"Hey, are you okay? Did you get busted?" He asked, quickly closing the window again.

I shook my head. "No I-" I looked confusingly at the bed, seeing a large lump under the covers. "What the hell, Doug?"

"Oh." He began to laugh. "Your mum was about to come in so I had to stuff a load of things under the covers so she'd think it was you sleeping. It worked though!"

I burst out laughing at him. "Oh my god, Dougie, that looks terrible!"

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

I giggled. "So my head looks like the body of your guitar then?" I said, pulling the duvet up.

He smiled. "I have to find something!"

"Oh Dougie..." I laughed.

"Whatever! Anyway, tell me all about it. What happened?"

So I began to tell him everything that happened, mentioning how his text got a nurse to spot me and making me turn the lights out and run for it. Then I told him everything that Tom had said to me.

"Wow...now that's unbelievable!" He said, shocked. "I can't believe it, how could Vicky hate somebody being with her brother that much! I'd be happy for my sister! Doesn't she care about Dan whilst she's doing this?"

I shrugged. "I doubt it."

He shook his head, looking angry. "I don't care what Dan thinks anymore, we're telling the police about this, tomorrow."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "This bitch needs a lesson taught."

**A/N: Wow this is a long chapter! Took me bloody ages to write it! :O Hope you liked :-) **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been a bit of a while! I mentioned on my other story about a McFly forum that I'm running with ****_Kbeto_****, would be awesome if you guys could check it out? : ) Somehow the links aren't working by posting them here, but you can find them on both of our profiles :P Okay I'll stop talking now, thanks, enjoy! x**

**Tom's POV**

Friday morning, I woke up a bit late to my nurse; Shelly, bringing me breakfast.

"Good morning Thomas." She smiled.

"Morning Shelly." I croaked. "Thanks." I said, taking the tray from her.

"I've heard you're being let out today, excited?"

I smiled. "I can't wait for things to be normal again."

"Oh, by the way, you didn't get kept awake last night, did you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No...why would I?"

"There was an intruder last night...we don't know who he was or what he was doing here...but he caused a bit of trouble."

Harry! Oh my god, I thought I'd dreamt that! "Oh." I whispered. "Everything's alright, though?"

She shrugged. "I guess so, they looked on the cctv camera recordings and found him, but he was wearing a hoody, it's extremely hard to see his face."

"Oh really?" I asked, pretending to be surprised. "I doubt you'll need to worry about it, you know how far some people go to get to see their loved ones after visiting hours."

She nodded. "Yeah I guess so, don't you feel extremely unsafe though?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess a bit."

"We seriously need more security in this hospital! Especially on the windows, that's how they think he got in. But it's over the news about how this hospital is suddenly really bad. Sorry Thomas, I shouldn't be talking with you about this, see you later." She said, quickly leaving me alone.

"Tom?" I heard a soft voice on the other side of my curtain, pulling the curtain back, there stood Danny, smiling at me.

"Hey baby, come here." I smiled, as he leapt into my arms.

He kissed me softly before smiling. "Hey, have you heard about what happened here last night?!"

I nodded. "It's fine, it was Harry."

He raised an eyebrow. "As in...my Harry?"

I laughed. "Dougie's Harry."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah...Dougie's Harry. What was he doing?"

"Well I wasn't allowed any visitors yesterday and he badly wanted to talk to me so Dougie sent him here last night."

"Wait...I'm confused...why did Dougie send him?"

"Dougie couldn't come because apparently he hurt his arse or something, I don't want to imagine what those two have been doing." I said, pretending to be sick.

Danny chuckled. "So what did he talk to you about?"

"About your sister." I whispered.

"So...it's true." He whispered sadly.

I nodded. "Dan, I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to know, but she was threatening me so badly."

"Didn't she want you to be with me?"

I shook my head. "No...she didn't want you to be gay."

He sighed. "I'm so sorry for being such a crap boyfriend, I should've realized something was happening. I love you so much, Tom."

I pulled him closer to me. "It's fine, it's over. I love you too, baby. Until the day I die."

He smiled, breathing on my neck; sending chills down my spine.

"I'm being let out today." I said suddenly, making him pull away, grinning.

"That's great news! I can't wait for us to be able to go out to the cinema and go swimming, and go to parties – like a normal couple!"

I laughed. "I don't think we'll ever be a normal couple Dan, especially with those two crazy friends we have! But this does mean we can go on double dates with them!"

"Er...yeah." He muttered. "Tom?"

"Yeah." I whispered tiredly, fiddling with strands of his hair.

"What's happening about my sister?"

I sighed. "I'm sorry Dan, but I think Dougie's going to the police, or he probably already has."

"What?!" He stood up suddenly. "I'll be back later, after school!" He quickly shouted, leaving the ward.

**Dougie's POV**

I woke up to loud knocking. Opening my eyes, I realized that it was Harry's mum, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Harry." I whispered, softly patting his arm.

His eyes slowly opened, he then sat up, realizing there was a loud knocking on the door. "Come in," He muttered, pulling the duvet up, covering both our naked chests.

The door was pushed open and Harry's mum came in. "I can't believe you two aren't even up yet, you have to be at school in half an hour, and Dougie you have two important exams today!"

"Uh crap." I muttered tiredly.

"How are you two so tired?! Probably up having fun all night, if you know what I mean." She winked.

"Mother!" Harry cried.

I hid my face in embarrassment, under the duvet.

"It's fine, don't be embarrassed!" She laughed. "Come on, get up! I'll leave so you two can have a chance to put some underwear on first." She winked again, quickly leaving the room.

"Wow...I'm so sorry about her." Harry mumbled.

I laughed. "It's fine. All mum's are embarrassing."

"So what's this about exams? I can't remember that!"

I sighed. "No, it's just for me. When I was at my house yesterday with your mum, Mr Wickens was there and he was saying how I've done so badly with exams so I have to re-sit Maths and Chemistry today or I can't go to the masquerade ball thing tomorrow. Did you even know about that?!"

He nodded, excitedly. "Yes! I've been planning my costume for weeks! You have to go Dougie...you are my boyfriend, after all." He winked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll fail them, I know I will." I mumbled.

"Just try your best." He smiled, rubbing my arm comfortingly.

X-X

"So you're saying that Miss Vicky Jones was the one to attack Mr Tom Fletcher?" A police officer frowned at me and Harry as we stood in the police station, holding up a picture of Danny's sister that we had printed off of Facebook. I was so glad that we had a free period this morning so we had time to go to the police station.

"Tom's dating her brother, Danny, and she didn't want them together so she did everything she could to get them apart."

He nodded. "Okay, thanks for your information boys. I'll need to speak to Mr Fletcher about it but then we'll be tracking down this girl."

"Okay, thank you." I said, exiting the police station.

X-X

The school day finished quickly. Danny was in and we told him about our quick visit to the police station and we were surprised to see him okay with the fact that we turned his sister in. He said he 'understood' how this must be done and how he cares about Tom more than anything – they're so cute! I did both of my exams again too. They went crap.

"Hey, let's go." Harry smiled to me, pulling me out the school doors.

"Nah, I can't." I said, letting go. "I have to go and see Mr Wickens about my exam results...wish me luck."

He nodded. "Sure, I'll come with you."

We made our way to his office and entered.

"Ah Mr Poynter, you're here. And you brought your boyfriend...Mr?"

"Judd." Harry muttered.

How the hell does he even know Harry's my 'boyfriend?' I didn't know the students AND the teachers all knew about it!

"Let me find your test papers." He mumbled, rummaging through a folder.

He slowly drew it out, scanning it before placing it in front of me. I didn't even have to look at the paper to know how badly I did.

"So, I guess you didn't revise for it, did you?"

I shook my head, guiltily.

"Tut tut, no ball for you tomorrow." He said, shaking his head. "You'll be made to do these again after Christmas, along with all your other ones too."

I sighed. "Alright, fine then."

"I'll be at the ball, Mr Judd, if you don't have a date." He then winked, before laughing hysterically at his own comment.

Harry looked horrified; quickly turning to me, making a sign that we should go.

"Bye then." I said uncertainly, standing up and dragging Harry home.

X-X

"Look Doug, I won't go if you don't want me to. Really, I'll stay home with you."

I shook my head. "Really Harry, please go, it'll be fun."

"HARRY!" Harry's mum called from downstairs as we sat on his sofa in his bedroom.

We quickly ran downstairs to see what she wanted.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You have visitors." She said, wandering back off to the kitchen.

I turned toward the front door to see a happy Tom and Danny standing there.

"Tom!" I yelled, running over and hugging the boy tightly.

"Woah Doug, don't push me over!" He joked, chuckling softly. Oh how I missed his wonderful laugh!

I hugged Danny afterwards too as Harry strolled over.

"Hey Haz." Danny smiled, giving his friend a quick hug.

"Hello." Harry smiled, nodding politely at Tom.

Tom smiled back at him, nodding too.

They still weren't friends but I was so glad that they were both trying hard to be friendly with each other, it was brilliant. I could tell how happy Danny was too, smiling back and forth at his best friend and his boyfriend.

"Tom's now out of hospital so we thought we'd come over, try on our suits and masks for tomorrow's ball together!" Danny said excitedly, holding a sparkly red bag, consisting of his outfit for the ball. Tom grinned, lifting up an identical sparkly blue bag, from the same shop that tailored different kinds of costumes which we had nearby in London.

Harry looked down sadly. "Doug isn't allowed to go to the ball." He sighed. "My mother was going to go out with him tonight to get him a costume but he failed some re-tests so Mr Wickens won't let him go to the ball."

I sighed too, knowing I'd be missing out on all the fun. "It's fine guys, really, you go and try on your outfits, I'll be up in a minute, I just need to make a call."

They nodded, quickly going up to Harry's room.

I walked into a quiet room which I knew to be Harry's own personal study. It was quite large and had a huge black chair in front of a desk holding his new computer. To the right were many bookshelves full of tons of different, dusty books. I then saw a large cabinet full of different trophies and certificates Harry had won – most being for football. It's a shame he quit the team, he was pretty good at it.

Remembering what I was down here for, I slowly drew my phone out of my pocket and began to ring the number I needed.

I'd only just remembered that I had arranged to spend the whole of tomorrow with Ash, we were going to go to the ball together as we're allowed to bring people from other schools, but I guess that's not happening anymore.

"Hey Dougie." He answered. "What's up? I have my costume for tomorrow ready!" He said cheerfully.

I smiled at his voice answering but then frowned, knowing I was going to ruin it for him.

"Ash, I'm so sorry, but I can't go to the ball with you." I whispered.

"What?"

"My school isn't letting me go because I did so badly on two stupid tests!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry Ash, you have your costume and everything!" I said, feeling so guilty.

"You can still come though, you have to!"

I sighed. "I don't think so Ash...I'll ring you later." I said, hanging up.

I walked out of the study and back up to Harry's room.

"Come on, where's your outfits?" I said to the three boys.

Tom laughed. "We just took them off, seriously Dougie! I'll send you some pictures of me and Danny in our outfits."

"Hey babe." Danny said, nudging Tom in the side. "We should get going now, our dinner reservation is soon."

I smiled at the cute couple, loving the way Tom looked at Danny. It was so nice to see Tom that happy. I've never been able to make him that happy before.

"You're right." Tom agreed, walking over to me and giving me a quick hug. "I'll see you soon Dougie." He smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I smiled, as Danny then went to hug me too.

"Thanks for having me over, Harry." Tom smiled.

"It's my pleasure, Thomas." Harry smiled back.

"You can call me Tom, if you like?"

Harry shrugged. "Alright, Tom."

Danny and I grinned at the pair of them before they escaped the room and out of the house.

Harry turned to face me. "So who did you need to call?"

"Ash." I answered. "I was supposed to be bringing him to the ball with me, but I guess I can't now."

Harry sighed. "Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" I asked, handing it over.

He ignored me, walking out of the room before I heard him talking to someone by the stairs outside.

What the hell is he doing? Is he calling Ash?

He came back in several minutes later. "It's settled then." He said, smiling.

"What's settled?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're going to the ball with Ash. Obviously I'll have to be with you there too as the whole school knows us as being 'boyfriends.'"

"Wait, what are you talking about? How can I go to the ball?"

"You sound like Cinderella." Harry laughed, making me giggle. "Well, Ash said he's helping out a bit there, with catering and things like that, so he can easily sneak you in!"

"Sneak me in?" I questioned uncertainly.

He nodded. "It'll be fine! Now it's getting late, so we need to get my mum and go and get a suit fitted for you!"

X-X

I arrived at this incredibly posh shop that tailors suits and costumes, about half an hour away from Harry's house. Harry's mum so kindly took me and said she'd help me choose something, whilst Harry stayed at home, not wanting to see what I'd got as he said it'll be a surprise.

"Hello, Bruno." Mrs Judd smiled to a young man who worked in the shop.

"Emma, how are you?" He smiled back at her, glancing at me.

"Great thanks, I've got Harry's boyfriend, Dougie, with me today, he needs a suit and a mask for the masquerade ball tomorrow!"

He smiled. "Of course, I'll pick out several outfits for him, step this way, sir."

I awkwardly walked into a little changing room where I could try on the outfits he was throwing at me.

"What colour is your partner wearing?" He called through the door.

I don't actually know! Is my partner Ash or Harry though?! "I'm not sure." I told the man.

"Okay, try these on first then." He said, carefully throwing some clothes over.

X-X

It took a while but I finally picked the one I knew I had to wear. It was a rich-black suit with red dotted lines around the collar and at the bottom of the sleeves. It also went with a deep red shirt underneath and an emerald tie; silver sequins carefully sewn on. I then reached up and put on the matching emerald green mask; diamond studs around the edges with a beautiful but frightening look to it. I loved it.

I opened the door and smiled to Bruno. "What do you think?"

"Oh my god!" He smiled, running over to me, smoothing down my tie and some creases in the suit. "It's perfect!"

Mrs Judd looked over. "It's very unusual Dougie...I've never seen anyone wear colours like that together. Black, red and green?!"

I held a hand out. "Mrs Judd, please, it's a deep, rich black, a scarlet red that looks quite threatening, and it's in fact turquoise, it actually reminds me of-" I stopped suddenly, not finishing my sentence.

Mrs Judd raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know a guy could say that much about three colours! But, what does the turquoise remind you of?"

"Harry's eyes." I whispered, not daring to look her in the eye.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye before she spoke again. "I'm sure he'll love it."

X-X

It took a while to get it perfectly fit to my size before we carefully put it all in a suit carrier and paid, leaving the store.

"Thanks so much, Mrs Judd, it's so kind of you."

She shook her head. "You're very welcome any time Dougie; you're my future son-in-law after all." She winked.

I looked at her, startled. "Sorry?"

"You and Harry are going to be together forever, I can just tell. Thank you Douige, for making my son happy."

I smiled back at her, unable to speak.

As we walked back over to the car I suddenly stopped, feeling someone watching me. "I'll just be a minute." I told Mrs Judd. "I think I dropped something."

She nodded, saying she'll wait for me in the car.

I walked over to the shop and glanced over to my right, seeing a dark figure hiding behind a tree. I cautiously walked over, trying to get a better look at the person watching me before they slowly walked out from behind it, showing their face.

"James? What the hell are you doing here?!" I gasped, slowly approaching him.

He smirked. "Hello Dougie, so, you're buying your outfit for tomorrow, I see?" He said, grabbing the suit carrier from my hand.

"Give it back." I said sternly, trying to push his hands off of it.

"I'm just looking." He muttered, unzipping it and taking a closer look inside. "I'm sure Harry will love you in that." He winked.

"You know me and Harry aren't dating, I'm going with my friend Ash." I rolled my eyes.

He nodded. "Okay."

"So that's it then? We're supposed to be best frickin' friends! Well we were, right before Harry told me what you've been doing!"

He looked frightened before passing the clothes back to me; his hand shaking tremendously.

"What?"

"How you and Izzy are cousins, and how you forced Harry to go out with her by threatening to tell his parents about his bad smoking addiction! Stop pretending you don't know, you know all of it!" I shouted angrily.

James laughed. "Wow you really are gullible, aren't you?" He said, shaking his head. "Let's just say...he may not be telling you the whole truth."

"Ugh, what part of that is even true then?"

"Oh well, Izzy and me are cousins, I didn't feel like I had to tell anyone about that because it's not important. But don't worry about the rest of it, I'll make sure you know. There's no point in asking Harry, he won't tell you the truth, he's too much of a coward. You'll find out very soon. You'll see me tomorrow actually. Enjoy the ball, Cinderella. Hopefully you'll finally meet your prince." He winked, walking off into the darkness.

I shook my head, sighing. What is wrong with that kid?! He loves to mess with people's lives, doesn't he?! Well, he's been messing with mine for too long, I believe Harry and only Harry.

I walked back over to the car to go home with Mrs Judd. Somehow, Ash is going to get me in tomorrow and I will have a perfect evening with two of my favourite people. – Cinderella is _going_ to the ball.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Wow this has taken me ages to write! :O Super long chapter, guys! Just want to say there will only be a few more chapters left of this story. **

Saturday morning, I woke up in an empty bed.

"Harry?" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Hey." He smiled from across the room. "Morning."

"What's the time?"

"10:30." He replied.

I got up and made the bed whilst he straightened his hair.

"Harry, Dougie, get down here!" We both turned to the door to hear his mother calling from downstairs.

"What is it?" Harry asked as we got downstairs.

"The police are here to see the pair of you." She said.

We walked into the living room in our pyjamas to see a policeman sitting down.

"Hello, Mr Judd, Mr Poynter."

"Hi." We both mumbled, sitting opposite them.

"As you know we've been looking for Vicky Jones recently. So far we've had no luck but have explained to both her brother and mother what she's being accused of. All we can now say is that we'll keep on searching, but can you think of anyone else who would've wanted to hurt Mr Fletcher?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. Everybody loves Tom, he's just a great person."

The policeman shook his head. "Well, clearly not everyone." He sighed. "Okay, well tell us if anything new happens. Thank you for your time." He said, as Mrs Judd walked them out.

I sighed. "I can't believe they haven't found her yet."

Harry nodded. "Hopefully they do, it's dangerous for Tom."

"I agree, I'm scared, hopefully Danny keeps an eye on him whenever he's out of his house. In fact, I'm going to ring him now." I said, running up the stairs to his room to get my phone.

"Hey Doug." Tom's voice came to the phone.

"Hey Tom, there's been no luck with Vicky, the police just came round to tell us."

"Yeah, I know, they just came over to Dan's house."

I sighed. "Please stay safe Tom, we all care about you."

"Yeah, well thanks, I'll try. I heard you're coming tonight? I guess I'll see you there then, at 9."

"Yeah alright, see you Tom." I said, hanging up.

X-X

"Hey Ash." I smiled, pulling open Harry's front door to my attractive, blonde friend.

"Hey Dougie, hello Harry." He replied, stepping inside.

We'd invited him over so we can properly talk about what's going to happen tonight.

"Come in, let's all go to my room." He said, as we followed him upstairs.

X-X

"So, I've been to the venue of the ball this morning to check out everything they need help on for tonight, I have to carry outfits into the school and then help out with food and drinks whilst there."

I nodded. "By the way, where even is it being held? I thought it was at the school..."

Harry shook his head. "No, it's quite a large hall in the neighbourhood, relatively close to school."

"Okay." I replied. "I think I know where you mean, I'm pretty sure that's by my house." I sighed. "My old house."

"So as they have a guest list, you won't be on there, so I need to sneak you in, as you would've guessed." Ash said.

I nodded. "So how are you going to do that? Hide me in a food trolley or something?" I smirked.

Ash blinked. "Er...yeah."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I was joking! I won't be able to fit in there!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! I'm just going to the toilet." Ash said, disappearing out of the room.

"You have to try Doug." Harry said, resting a hand on my shoulder, and pulling me down to sit next to him on the bed.

I looked into Harry's eyes and remembered what his mother had said to me last night. – "You and Harry are going to be together forever, I can just tell." I could hear such honesty in her voice, I really could.

"James spoke to me last night." I whispered.

Harry look surprised. "What? When?"

"At the shop, when I got my outfit."

"What did he say?" Harry said, looking concerned.

"I told him about what you said about him."

"Oh." Harry mumbled. "And?"

"He, um... didn't take it that great. He's trying to make me think you're still lying."

"Oh really?" Harry whispered, resting a hand on my thigh.

"Yeah, he's just saying about how you only told me half of the story. Don't worry Harry, I believe you. He's just trying to mess with me, I can trust you." I said, giving him a small smile whilst placing my hand on top of his.

"I should get going now." Ash suddenly said, appearing in the doorway. "I need to make sure everything's okay at the venue. Doug, I'll pick you up at 9, bye guys!"

"Oh wait, Ash!" I said, standing up. "What are you wearing tonight?"

He grinned. "It's basically a deep black suit with a red, glittery tie and matching mask with a black top hat!"

I chuckled, typical Ash. "Okay then! Bye Ash."

"Bye!" He called, leaving the room.

Harry turned to me. "Where's your outfit?"

"It's hanging up in your wardrobe, don't peep at it!"

He smiled. "Don't look at mine either! We can't know what each other look like!"

I chuckled. "Is Ash my date then? Or you? I'm still confused!" I laughed.

"Who would you want to go with?"

"Both of you." I smiled.

He shrugged. "Ash wants to go with you but I kind of have to too as we're supposed to be going there as a 'couple.'"

I nodded. "So once Ash has sneaked me in and to the catering room or whatever, you can come and we can make our entrance together as a 'couple' and then I can just spend the night with you, Ash, Danny and Tom!" I smiled.

He nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm sorry you don't really know Ash that much but he's a cool guy and I really like him, so hopefully you two can get on?"

Harry nodded. "Do you still...fancy him?"

I smiled. "I don't know. He's very good looking though, wouldn't you say?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not gay." But there was a hint of something in his voice that I could hear. Almost like, sourness...

X-X

**James' POV**

It was 8 o'clock and my family were all rushing around to make sure that Izzy and I looked perfect for the masquerade ball. I decided to take her as my 'date' as an old fashioned but traditional way of showing our family.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my royal jet-black suit that my father got for me from New York, it went with a silk dark-purple tie with tiny crosses on it and a matching dark purple mask with black feathers pointing out of it.

"How do I look, cuz?" Izzy appeared in the doorway to my bedroom, she looked beautiful in a matching deep purple dress that fell to the floor, the right side cut slanted so it reached down to her knee. She help up a black mask to her face, grinning.

"Beautiful." I purred.

"You look all handsome tonight." She smiled. "Your hair looks nice like that; all slicked back. There'll be a lot of girls wanting to dance with you tonight!"

"We won't have time for 'dancing' tonight, but thank you, darling." I smiled into my mirror. "Do you have it?"

She nodded, lifting up a black backpack that she was clutching firmly. "Of course."

"You're taking a backpack with you? Now that will look a bit weird."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid, I'll get the maid to bring it to me later on."

I nodded. "Good. Everything will be perfect."

X-X

**Ash's POV**

8:20pm.

Things seem to be looking great at the venue! They've hired some amazing designers to make the hall look seriously creepy and old. The only bit that didn't make it seem old is the huge lit up dance floor with a DJ stand in front of a huge stage! It was perfect! It was very professional as there was a huge red carpet at the outside by the doors, where everyone goes to be let in. Inside, there's a huge dancing area at the front and there's tables and chairs scattered around at the back. There were also two glass staircases either side of the hall, leading to an upstairs corridor around the edges of the venue to get to the toilets and lounging areas.

"Just wanted to say another massive thanks for volunteering to help out, Ashley." Mr Wickens; their school head teacher said, coming up behind me.

"You're very welcome sir, I'm extremely pleased to help out."

"Is your band coming? I know Alex is as he goes to the school now."

I nodded. "I'm sure they'll all make an appearance during the night!"

He smiled. "Great! Do you have a date for tonight, Ashley? I'd be happy to go with a lovely, young chap like you."

I raised my eyebrows at the old man. "Er yeah...sorry sir, I do have a date."

"Ah okay." He said sadly, walking away; muttering to himself about how nobody will go with him.

8:30pm.

I better get a move on and then make my way to Harry and Dougie's house!

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

"You look amazing, Dougie!" Mrs Judd smiled as she quickly flew across her bedroom; grabbing bits of makeup to dab onto my face.

"Thank you, Mrs Judd. You will come as well, though? Parents are sort of supposed to come too!"

She grinned. "Of course! Thomas will be escorting me, we're going to have a 'mother and son dance.'"

"Cool!" I smiled. "Where's Harry?"

She nodded across the hallway to a closed door. "In there; you two are meeting at the place then?"

I nodded. "As I told you, I have to sneak in."

She shook her head. "This will go badly...I can tell."

I shrugged. "Probably, hopefully if I agree to dance with Mr Wickens he will allow me to stay."

She laughed. "Yeah, maybe. So, when is your friend coming to take you?"

I peered at the clock on the wall. "Should be about now."

X-X

**Vicky's POV (:O) **

I quickly jumped out of the taxi and ran up the front drive to my house; letting myself in quickly. I quickly closed the door behind me, panting. Thank god nobody's home! I've been running from the police for ages now! They can't find me!

I still can't believe that blonde bastard told the police on me! He got his warnings! He got his money! Why hasn't he left yet?!

I slowly walked up to my bedroom and sat down on the bed. I don't know what I'm going to say to my mum and brother when they get home! Dan's going to hate me forever! I thought that running away to stay with a friend would be the right thing to do! The police wouldn't find me that way! But how wrong I was, of course they found me. I'm just so lucky I escaped.

I suddenly heard a loud door slam from downstairs making me bolt upright.

"Mum?!" I heard Danny shout, then I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. "Mum, are you home?"

I closed my eyes, silently praying. I carefully twisted my doorknob, pulling the door open to meet my very surprised younger brother.

"Hello brother." I whispered.

X-X

**Danny's POV**

I backed slowly away from her. "Vicky! What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. "I live here, brother."

"You need to leave." I said angrily. "Before mum comes home."

She shrugged. "She won't care. So what's this?" She asked, snatching my bag from my hand and peering inside. "You're going to the masquerade ball tonight? Yeah, me too." She smiled, lifting up a mask to her face and posing.

I laughed. "And how are you planning on doing that?!"

"Don't worry brother, I'm sneaking in." She winked.

I sighed. "Vicky, please. Don't."

She chuckled. "Yeah alright, well I'll maybe see you later then." She said, disappearing back into her bedroom; shutting the door behind her.

Rushing into my room, I quickly got my bright blue suit on, completing my crazy outfit with a red mask and tie on before quickly making my way over to my boyfriend's house.

X-X

Debbie opened the door, grinning at me; holding a camera. "Hello, Danny!" She smiled, inviting me in.

Tom stood a metre away, a tear in his eye as he gazed at me. "You look beautiful." He smiled, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Me? What about you?!" I grinned, stepping backwards to check him out. We'd decided to look crazy and be matching. He wore a bright red suit with a blue mask and tie whilst I did the opposite!

"Thank you, babe." He smiled, pressing his lips gently to mine.

"Picture time!" Debbie smiled, setting the camera up.

I gulped. When was I going to tell Tom about Vicky's return?! He won't expect me to let the police know, will he? I'm still not 100% sure about sending my sister to jail!

"Come on, smile Danny!" Debbie said, as Tom pulled me closer to him; smiling into the camera.

"Just a few more, then I'll drive you two there!" She grinned, as Tom and I posed several times; most pulling soppy faces whilst kissing each other on the cheeks.

"Lovely!" She smiled. "Let's go then!"

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

"I'll get it!" I shouted, running towards the door and wrenching it open.

"Well, hello there, Mr Poynter." A blonde winked at me.

I winked back. "Hey Ash!" I smiled seductively, linking arms with him.

"So, don't you look wonderful!" Ash smiled, looking me up and down dirtily.

I laughed. "Thanks, you look great!"

He chuckled. "Cheers."

We got into his car and he began to drive off. "I'm a bit worried, I'm the only one who's going to look quite stupid." I sighed, looking down at my outfit.

Ash shook his head, trying hard to keep his eyes on the road. "You look sexy. Besides, have you seen my top hat?" He raised an eyebrow, lifting a hand off of the steering wheel to point to his head.

I chuckled. I must admit, he did look like someone from the 19th century. "You barely look like yourself with the red mask and hat on!" I laughed.

He nodded. "Yeah, it's the whole part of a masquerade ball, you're not supposed to know who everyone is!"

"That's true." I smiled.

I looked towards him and saw his right hand shaking slightly on the steering wheel.

"Hey Ash, are you alright?!"

He nodded. "Yeah, I just have a bit of a tremor. Nothing to worry about."

X-X

We got to the venue rather late and it was already in full swing. Ash pulled up by the front of it. There was a long line of people all waiting on a long red carpet, which stretched out as far as my eyes could see. Everyone was dressed up in their fancy outfits, with a mask attached to their face.

I peered out the window, seeing a man standing by the entrance, ticking off everyone's name on a list and letting them in. I could see flashing lights through the windows and I could hear the music playing loud on a Lady Gaga tune; making me dance in my seat.

"Okay, I have keys to the backdoors, there are people there just in case, which is why we need to hide you." Ash said, adjusting his mask on his face. "You ready?"

I gulped, pulling my mask down. "I think so. Do I look like myself?"

He laughed. "Not really, we should have got you a hat, like me."

We climbed out of the car, and dashed along the thin alleyway to the back of the building. Ash pulled out a key card and opened the door. "Okay, we're in. Let's find a food trolley then! We don't want any teachers to see you!"

After finding one, I managed to slowly squeeze myself into the lower section of the trolley as Ash pulled down the tablecloth so it covered me. "It looks good." He said.

I nodded. "Alright, just hurry up, I have claustrophobia!"

X-X

**Danny's POV**

I stood in the long queue outside the venue, holding Tom's hand.

"Tonight's going to be perfect, isn't it?" He smiled dreamily.

I nodded. "Sure is." I gulped again. I still haven't told him about Vicky. He deserves to know, especially as she's going to be here."

"Tom." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He smiled, turning to face me.

How could I possibly tell him something like that now?! "Listen Tom...I should have told you earlier. I'm so sorry." I whispered, beginning to cry.

His face suddenly turned serious as he protectively put an arm around me. "Dan? What is it? You can tell me." He whispered, wiping my tears with his thumb.

I shook my head. "Vicky's back."

He pulled away, gasping. "What?!"

"I went home to get dressed and she was just there. Tom, she's coming here tonight." I warned him.

He didn't look too pleased as he slowly looked over both of his shoulders.

"I don't want you to worry Tom. She said she's sneaking in which I doubt she'll even be able to do as there's such high security on this place. I'll be right next to you, all night." I said firmly, lacing my hand in his again.

He nodded. "What about when you go to the loo?"

I giggled. "I'll even take you in there with me."

"Names?" The man said as we finally got up to the doors.

"Daniel Jones and Thomas Fletcher." I said.

"Okay." He said, gesturing for us to go in.

I saw Tom look incredibly worried as he nervously looked around him. "Don't worry." I whispered, reassuring him as I pulled him inside.

X-X

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, are you leaving now? You're going to be late!" My mother said, coming into my room.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Doug should be in now."

She nodded. "You seem a little nervous, is it about Dougie and the other guy he went with? He's got to be a few years older, are you worried there might be something going on between them?"

I shook my head, lifting my hand up to silence my mum. "No. I'm totally fine. Dougie has no interest in him anyway. Come on, I'm ready to leave."

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

"I can't believe we made it past that guy!" I laughed, jumping out from under the food trolley. We were in the back kitchens of the venue.

"I know!" Ash laughed, high fiving me. "Well, I have to set these platters of food out on the tables in there and then we can dance, baby!" He giggled, picking up a couple of plates of food.

I made my way into the main room, gasping at the decorations. Some people have put a huge amount of effort and detail into designing this!

"Hey, Doug!"

I turned around seeing Tom and Danny smiling at me; arms linked.

"Well don't you two look adorable together!" I smiled. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one wearing crazy colours together!"

Tom grinned. "Thanks, I guess! So where's lover boy?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure; I guess he's not here yet."

The beginning to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' started to blare from the speakers making Tom jump up in excitement. "Yes, Dan! I love this song! Let's dance!" He grinned, pulling Danny over to the dance floor.

I saw Ash grinning at me from across the room, as he placed down a plate of champagne flutes. I walked over and winked at him, taking a flute of champagne from the plate.

I decided to lean against the wall on the left side and sip my champagne, watching Tom and Dan dance. They looked so cute, Tom was really getting into it!

I peered around the room to see if I could find anyone I knew. Everyone's masks were really well designed as I couldn't tell who barely anyone was! I turned back to the group of people standing by the DJ set, dancing to Thriller. At the back was Mr Wickens, trying to get all the dance moves right.

I quickly caught myself in a mirror next to me. I barely look any different! He's going to know it's me! "Shit!" I cursed out loud as I quickly ran up the glass staircase, going up higher until I reached the roof.

I pushed open the doors to the roof and walked out, desperate for some fresh air.

"Harry?" I slowly walked over to a figure standing a few metres away, smoking a cigarette.

"Dougie? What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling a glittery pink mask off as he approached me.

"I needed fresh air, why didn't you tell me where you were?"

He shrugged. "I was about to go and look for you but I was desperate for a smoke."

I sighed. "Well, come back down with me?"

He nodded, dropping the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it before taking my hand.

"You look fantastic, by the way." He smiled.

I chuckled. "Thanks, you look even more attractive than you usually do." I blushed, looking at his black and pink suit.

X-X

**Tom's POV **

Dan and I danced for a while before collapsing on two chairs by a table, needing to catch our breath back.

"Wow!" Danny gasped, taking a sip of champagne.

I nodded. "It definitely shows the unfit people from the rest!" I laughed, picking up my glass.

"You're always fit in my eyes, babe." Danny winked.

I blushed, rolling my eyes. "Thanks, Dan."

I looked to my left to see Dougie and Harry coming down the stairs; hands clasped together.

"Doug!" I called, waving at him for his attention.

He smiled at me, pulling Harry over to our table.

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

"Hey." Tom smiled, looking from me to Harry.

"Hey." Harry replied.

"Have you voted for your best dressed King and Queen for tonight? They just put the nominations up!" Danny said.

I shrugged. "Not yet, who's nominated?"

"You are, Dougie!" Tom grinned.

"Me?" I clasped a hand to my chest, surprisingly.

He nodded. "Not many people we know are nominated, but your friend; James Bourne is."

I gulped, thinking about what he'd said yesterday. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, we got tons of people to vote for you though, Doug!" Danny smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled, even though I wasn't that bothered about winning. "I'm just gonna take a look." I said, strolling over to the front desk on my own.

I peered at the list, looking at the names.

**Kings: **

**Dougie Poynter**

**Max Owen**

**James Bourne**

**Steven Pip**

**Queens:**

**Jenny Quill**

**Izzy Johnston**

**Rebecca Tyler**

**Vicky Jones **

What the hell? Vicky's here?! I quickly ran back over to our table to see Tom and Danny making out.

"Uh guys?"

Danny pulled away, blushing. "Yeah?"

"What is your sister doing here? She's on the Queens list!"

Danny sighed. "I know Dougie, I saw her at my house about an hour ago, she didn't say much but she said she was coming here."

I shook my head. "This is bad, Dan. We have to tell the police."

"I agree, it's too dangerous with her here. But I think we should wait until we actually have proof she's here. Anyone could pretend to be her." He whispered, putting an arm protectively around Tom.

I sighed, gritting my teeth. "Fine."

Danny silently thanked me, turning his attention back to Tom; who was whispering things into Danny's ear, making him giggle.

"Wait guys, where's Harry?" I asked.

Danny shrugged. "He went off with some girl."

"What?!" I gasped.

"Hey Dougie!" I turned to see Ash smiling next to me.

"Oh hey Ash." I muttered. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Er no, sorry." He shook his head. "Wanna dance?"

I sighed. I might as well have fun with Ash and forget about Harry as he can't be bothered to spend the evening with me; he just went off with some girl! "Yeah sure." I said, tipping the last of my champagne down my throat and taking Ash's hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

X-X

We danced for ages! We mostly danced to extremely random and childish ones and then there were some old classics and some funny ones, including Gangnam Style.

Suddenly 'I'm a Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears came on, making me jump up in excitement, seeing Danny and Tom run over to dance next to us. I sang all the lyrics and did the dance moves; grinding my body up against Ash's, sexily, making him giggle. Glancing to my right, I saw Tom doing the same to Danny! Tom and I had had practise dancing to songs like this; that's what we did at all our sleepovers when we were younger!

The song finally finished and Tom and Ash went over to the toilet whilst Danny and I were left to slow dance to 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson. Lovely song, just not the song for me and Danny to dance to. We giggled, swaying together, belting out the lyrics at the top of our lungs.

When the song finished, we went to sit back over at our table.

"So where did Harry go?"

"I'm not sure, some girl came over, whispered something in his ear and they both went off."

"Do you know who the girl was?" I frowned.

"She looked quite young, but no, not really" He said, shaking his head. "Why do you seem to care so much anyway? You and Harry aren't actually together, it's just Tommy that thinks that."

I shrugged. "Yeah, whatever."

Danny's face brightened up. "Oh my god, you do like him, don't you?!"

I blushed. "Of course not, Danny!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...sure..."

I rolled my eyes. "Well he's not even gay." I whispered, before clapping a hand to my mouth, completely forgetting that Danny didn't know that I was.

"It's alright Doug, I already know." He said, smiling.

"Y-you do?"

"Yeah, Tom told me ages ago. That's why I was so excited about you two doing the dare!"

"Tom told you?! Oh my god, I'm going to kill that guy!"

"Please don't!" Danny whispered. "I love him too much."

I smiled at him before frowning again. "Harry's completely straight."

Danny shrugged. "You don't know that."

"I think he's still in love with Izzy." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Speaking of Izzy..." Danny muttered, pointing behind me.

I turned around, seeing a girl in dark purple, clutching the arm of a guy in a suit.

"Is that...James, with her?" I asked, as Danny stood beside me.

He shrugged. "Probably. I guess you know about them two then."

I nodded. "Yeah."

Danny turned his attention away from the pair who were now sitting at a table on the other side of the hall; whispering things to each other. "I'm just going to see where Tom's got to. He's been ages." He said, strolling off.

I sat down, staring at the pair of them, wishing I could hear what they were saying.

"Hey handsome."

I looked up to see a girl dressed in black and white gleaming at me. I couldn't tell who she was as her mask was covering her whole face. She had a slight Australian accent too.

"Hi." I smiled politely back.

She sat down in Danny chair. "I'm Emily." She said, holding a hand out.

I stretched forward and shook her hand. "Dougie."

"Care to dance, sexy?" She said, slipping her white stiletto off, sliding her foot up my leg, resting it on my thigh.

I jumped up quickly.

"Ooh, eager? Let's dance then." She smirked, slipping her shoe back on, pulling me back over to the dance floor.

I didn't really want to dance with this mysterious chick, but seeing as all my friends had left me, and I was already drunk enough too, I might as well dance with her. Hey, she's sexy, I might as well be bi!

X-X

After dancing for a while with Emily, Mr Wickens walked onto the little stage, holding a microphone.

"Hello everyone!"

I pushed my mask tighter onto my face; hoping he wouldn't recognize me.

"So, as you all know, you've been voting for a best dressed King and Queen!" He shouted, as everyone cheered. "Okay, ladies first."

Everyone waited eagerly for him to pull the name out of the tiny red envelope.

"Okay." He said, clearing his throat. "Your Best Dressed Queen is...Izzy Johnston!"

The crowd emitted a huge cheer as the cheerleaders chanted stuff out. Everyone turned to Izzy, who was smiling and waving, walking up onto the stage. She shook hands with Mr Wickens who place a gold crown on her head and passed her a bouquet of roses.

"Thank you so much!" She cried into the microphone. "I don't even care that this crown doesn't go with my dress, I'm just so happy that everyone voted for me!"

I scowled up at the dumb bitch.

"I'm so looking forward to seeing who my King is though!" She finished, stepping back from the microphone as everyone cheered again.

Mr Wickens raised his eyebrows. "Okayy...congratulations Izzy. Now, your Best Dressed King is...James Bourne!" He shouted, pulling the second name out.

Lots of people cheered as James jumped up the steps and shook Mr Wickens' hand. I sighed, that was definitely rigged.

"Thank you so much, everyone, for voting for me! It's really shocked me, but I'm so pleased! Thanks so much!" He grinned.

Mr Wickens went over to the microphone. "Congrats to our-"

"Oh wait, I'm not done yet." James interrupted.

Mr Wickens nodded, stepping back again.

"Well, I know most people think I'm a bastard really. But I swear, I'm not!" He said, chuckling slightly, looking straight into my eyes. "I do things for the better, for other people."

I sighed, turning my head away, bored. Where the hell is everyone? I don't like being so close to this Emily girl! I looked around the room desperately, hoping to find someone I knew!

"Dougie Poynter."

I jolted my head to the front again to see James staring at me.

"My friends Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter." He repeated again, looking over the crowd. "You may know them as one of the sweetest couples our school has ever had. Well, it's all a joke. One big joke." He spat into the microphone.

I gaped at James, seeing several people turn around to stare at me.

"They never were together. They did it as a dare, only for money." He spat. "It's weird, Dougie barely even likes Harry, but, maybe Harry might like him a bit more than Dougie realizes." He winked, looking directly at me again.

Izzy moved over to him and pressed a black, solid book in his hand. "Thank you darling." He muttered to her. "Let's take an extract from the _real _diary of Harry Judd." He smirked.

"What the fuck." I whispered, staring at him.

"Oh Dougie!" James began to read in a posh imitation of Harry's voice. "I love you so much, Dougie! You'll never know how much I love you! I really have fallen deeply in love with you! Why can't you just find this diary instead, it would make things so much easier for me!"

The crowd was full of laughs and gasps all around. I ripped off my mask angrily, glaring at James.

"Poynter!" Mr Wickens shouted at me. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Oi sir, I'm not finished!" James nudged him out the way, holding the book up once more, putting his posh voice back on. "It's so difficult though, my life is so hard! It was never you I was in love with before! I've only fell in love with you recently! I-"

"Okay, Mr Bourne." Mr Wickens interrupted, pulling him away from the microphone. "That's enough."

The music came back on again and everyone shrugged off what they had just heard and began dancing again. I turned to my left to see that Emily had disappeared.

"Poynter!" Mr Wickens shouted. "Come here! Now!" He looked really angry.

Instead of obeying my head teacher, I ran for it. I ran to the stairs, ignoring his shouts behind me. I ran up and up and up, letting the tears flood out about this huge secret.

X-X

I pushed open the doors to the roof, gasping for breath. I walked over to the side and ran my nails over the icy hand rail. I can't believe everything that has just happened! It's all too much!

I heard the door roof slam behind me. "Go away." I shouted angrily to whoever was there.

"Doug."

I turned around to see Harry walking over, clutching his mask in his hand, tears strewn down his face.

"I can't believe what just happened." He whispered.

I fell into his arms, tears flooding from my eyes.

"I'm such a bastard Doug." He said.

I pulled away from him. "No you're not." I whispered. "Is it...true?"

He nodded, looking down. "I couldn't help falling in love with you Dougie. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, but I'm so ashamed of actually being gay. I do...though. I...I love you."

I wiped my tears with my sleeve, replacing my sad tears with happy tears. "I love you too, Harry." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck; pulling his lips to mine.

X-X

Harry and I were up on the roof for ages! Mainly kissing, but also talking. He explained how he'd realized it was love, back when we shared our first drunken kiss at James' house. That's why he ignored me for a while after that. He told me about his black diary he kept which was his real one, the one he kept a lot of secrets in, whilst the pink, fluffy one was just his one for everyday writing. He also explained how the girl he'd gone off with was actually my sister and she wouldn't stop leaving him alone.

We went back downstairs, hand in hand, hoping Mr Wickens wouldn't still be looking for me.

"Dougie." Ash smiled, walking over to us by the stairs.

"Hey, Ash. Where have you been?"

"Sorry for leaving you Doug, I felt really ill so I've been in the toilets for a while." He replied, smoothing the creases in his shirt down.

I nodded. "It's okay, are you feeling better now?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. I think I'm going to go home, do you have a lift?"

Harry nodded. "We'll get a taxi or something, I don't fancy going with my mother."

"Bye Ash. Thanks for tonight." I smiled, giving him a quick hug.

"You're welcome Dougie. I'll hopefully see you soon. Bye." He said, coughing, walking out the doors.

Harry glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight. Do you want to stay still...or?"

"Well, we never did get the chance to have a dance together." I smiled, dragging him over to the almost empty dance floor.

As if on cue, the perfect song began to play. I put my arms around Harry's neck whilst his went around my waist. We slow danced in a circle, across the room to 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. Classic love song. A perfect way to end the night with my new boyfriend.

X-X

After the song finished, we walked hand in hand out of the hall.

"Tonight's been great." I whispered, resting my head on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's a moment to remember for a lifetime."

"Do you hear that noise?" I asked him.

"Hm? What noise? I think you're going a bit crazy, Doug." He chuckled.

I stood still. "No...it's like, a siren?"

"I don't think so, come on Doug, let's go home." He said, pulling on my hand.

I suddenly saw piles of people running down the next road; my road. "What the hell?!" I shouted. "Come on!" I said, pulling him towards the road.

We ran down the road and saw a huge crowd of people gathered around the shops opposite my house. "What's going on?!" I shouted to Harry, seeing several ambulances parked nearby.

I suddenly saw a girl wearing a black and white dress a few metres away.

"Emily!" I called.

She pulled off her mask and turned around, smirking at me, before running off.

It took me a while to realize what I'd just seen. "Vicky!?" I shouted angrily.

"Dougie, leave it!" Harry said, grabbing my waist. "She's not worth it!"

I pushed through the crowd to get to the front. All I could see were hundreds of heads, much taller than me, and the bright lights of two, massive ambulances at the front.

I gasped, seeing two men cover up a body, pulling it onto a stretcher. "Jazzie?!" I cried, seeing my sister in front of me.

She turned around, tears down her face.

"Dougie!" She wept. "They found a body...they think it's Tom..."


	36. Chapter 36

"What?!" I cried.

Harry tugged on my shoulder. "Doug, what is it?!"

"They found...they think they found...Tom's body." I whispered.

"Oh my god" He gasped. "We're going to have to find Danny!"

I nodded. "Oh god, do you think it's really him?!"

"I hope not!"

We pushed ourselves out of the crowd, as everyone watched the ambulances drive off with the body.

"He's not answering his phone!" Harry cried, furiously hitting buttons on his mobile.

"You don't think he's, you know...with him?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

"We'll have to go to the hospital!" I yelled, pulling on his arm to run towards a taxi.

X-X

We quickly arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later, and bolted towards the reception.

The lady raised her eyebrows at us. "Are you here for the boy who recently arrived?"

I hastily nodded. "What's his name?"

"They're not sure yet, they're just identifying the body now. Would you like to wait upstairs?"

I nodded again. "Yes please."

She nodded. "Ground floor, ward A20."

"Thank you!"

We rushed down the corridor and quickly came to our designated ward. There were already quite a few people scattered around, looking frightened. I didn't see anyone I knew, just a lot of people from school, so I prayed that it wasn't Tom, and that they were mistaken.

A nurse stood outside, comforting worried parents, wondering if the body was their missing son. "I'm afraid we cannot say anything about the identity of the boy at the moment, we are trying as best as we can before we can say who he is." I overheard her saying to them.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we go and look for Dan?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, I mean, he might not even know."

I shook my head. "No, it's impossible not to know."

Harry shrugged, holding his phone to his ear after he heard it ringing.

"Yeah...at the hospital." He muttered. "I don't know...yeah...yeah, I know...okay, see you soon." He said, switching off.

I frowned. "Who was that?"

"My mother." He whispered. "She's heard about what happened."

I nodded. "This is so awful." I whispered, letting a tear drop from my eye.

"Hey, it's alright, everything will be okay. I promise." He said, protectively putting an arm around me and softly kissing my tear away.

"I just hope you're right, Harry." I sighed.

He pulled me over round the corner and sat us down on two red chairs. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"If things don't go well, we'll still have each other, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I guess. You never actually told me, but how exactly did James end up with your diary?" I asked, sitting up before raising an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "I think it was Izzy. She still has a key to my house, doesn't she? She never gave it back; I'm guessing she must have come in and took it sometime when we were out. She was the only person who knew where I hid it, I told her because I never used to write private stuff in there, it was always just about her. Then, of course, I changed it and wrote about you." He chuckled.

I smiled at him for a second before peering past him, frowning. "Speak of the devil..."

Walking down the corridor, arm in arm, was none other than the evil cousins, pulling suitcases along behind them. They walked right over to where we sat and stood still.

Harry stood up; I followed suit. "Bourne." He muttered, staring James in the eye, ignoring Izzy.

"Don't you two make a perfect couple, I don't see why you hate me so much, I did it to help you, I brought two lovers closer together." He sighed. "It's such a pity you don't appreciate it."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you really want then, James?"

He ignored me, turning back to Harry. "I believe I have something of yours." He said, pulling out the thin black book from his inside jacket pocket. He handed it to him. "Here you go, I'm not sure what you'll like to do with it." He winked.

Harry snatched it from him and quickly put it in his pocket.

"How's Fletcher?" Izzy smirked at me.

I had such an urge to punch her this very minute. "There's no proof it's him." I said through gritted teeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Send him our love." She smiled.

"Going somewhere?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows at their packed suitcases.

"Mother and father are letting us have their place in Australia, it'll be a nice holiday."

I shook my head. "Someone has probably just been killed, which could possibly be my best friend, and you're going on a fucking vacation?!" I shouted, losing my temper.

James rested a hand on my shoulder. "I understand what it's like for you, Dougie. I want you to know that I'm not the bad person here, I'm just trying to help. Right now, I believe that all of us need a bit of a break."

I lunged forward as my fist collided with his face, making him jump backwards in pain, clutching his nose.

"Oh my god, James?!" Izzy said.

"I'm fine, don't worry darling." He said, quickly running off down the corridor.

Izzy turned back to me, a sick look on her face as she lifted her fist in the air. "You b-"

"Bitch." Harry shouted, grabbing hold of the fist that was so close to my cheek. "You bitch." He spat at her. "Don't you dare, ever lay a hand on my boyfriend again!"

She looked up at him before pulling her hand out of his grasp and quickly running off; pulling both hers, and James' suitcases along behind her.

"Thanks." I smiled to Harry. "I can't remember you asking me to be your boyfriend though..." I winked, raising my eyebrows at him.

Harry smiled, taking my hands in his own. "Dougie, would you please not only be my best friend and lover, but would you also be my boyfriend until the day I die?"

I grinned again. "Of course I will, I love you." I whispered, kissing him softly.

He pulled away after a few seconds. "I love you too."

I pulled out of the embrace, suddenly feeling rather guilty about being so happy when we're in a hospital.

Harry looked at me and automatically read my thoughts. "Give me a minute." He muttered, letting go to walk over to the nurse.

"Excuse me." I heard him say to her. "Could you possibly tell me if a certain person has been here?" He asked, pulling out his wallet from his pocket, which held a photo of him and Danny. I could hear him describing to her what he would have been wearing before hearing the nurse reply to him.

I stood up and walked over to them.

"Doug, Danny's here."

My mouth parted open. "Oh god." I turned to the nurse. "Excuse me, could we possibly have some brief description about what the boy who got attacked looked like?"

She nodded. "Blonde hair, blue eyes. I believe he was in a suit."

"Thank you." I whispered, turning back to Harry and shuddering. "It's got to be him."

"We need to find Danny."

X-X

**Danny's****POV**

I leaned over the railing on the roof of the hospital. "It can't be him. It can't be him. It can't be him. It can't be him." I muttered to myself, tears flooding from my eyes. I sniffed, wiping my eyes on my sleeve as I quickly checked my phone again.

_'No new messages.' _It read.

**Dougie's POV**

"Danny!" I shouted, running onto the roof.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry yelled, sprinting over to him.

"Go away!" He shouted, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Dan please...don't." Harry cried, placing his arms around the boy's waist; who had climbed over the railing, leaning forward.

"Get off me!" He shouted.

"Dan please!" Harry sobbed, holding on to him.

"HE'S DEAD!" He yelled.

"Dan, you don't know that! Please!" I ran over.

"He's not dead, Dan. Really, he's not. He won't want you doing this." Harry whispered.

Danny stopped suddenly, a tear falling from his eye, as we helped him climb back over.

X-X

"Please, never do something like that again." Harry whispered, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Come on Dan, we'll go and see what's happened." I muttered to him.

Danny nodded, his body shaking.

We walked back over, both of us holding a hand of Danny's. We reached the ward he was in and noticed that everyone who was gathered around had disappeared.

The nurse saw us coming and let us into the ward. "We're still waiting for family members to identify the body, but we're afraid he's sadly deceased." She whispered, lifting up the soft blanket.

We peered over, holding each other's hands, tight. Under the white blanket, was a blonde figure wearing a ripped, red suit...


	37. Chapter 37

The rest of the night was a blur. After Tom's parents and sister arrived to confirm that the body was indeed him, we all stayed in the hospital feeling very shocked and emotional.

Nobody exchanged any words, too scared to say anything. Danny was definitely the worst. We'd managed to get him to calm down by trying to put other things on his mind, but it was nearly impossible. He was allowed to sit next to Tom's body, so he stayed there for most of the night.

I'd whispered my apologies to his family around 5 am, and made sure they'd look after Danny before Harry and I decided to go home.

"Morning." Harry whispered from beside me.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, ignoring him. I got out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, looking for my school uniform.

"Dougie, what are you doing?"

I began to undress myself once I'd found my uniform.

"Dougie, it's Sunday..."

I turned to him and glared, doing my buttons back up again. "When that nurse began to describe him last night, saying 'blue eyes', I knew there was hope. Hope it wasn't him. Oh how I was wrong." I mumbled to myself, shaking my head.

Harry sighed. "Doug, I know how you must feel, about everything that happened last night." He whispered.

I frowned. "You don't fucking understand! My best friend was murdered last night! Do you hear me? MURDERED!" I yelled at him before bursting into tears.

He put an arm around me, pulling me close.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's not your fault. I just need a bit of time to get past this." I went back over to the wardrobe, rummaging through it again.

"Where are you going?"

"To go and see Danny. I was talking to his mum last night at the hospital, we need to do something about Dan. He's suicidal."

"Are you joking?! Dougie, we're not going to put him in some mental institution! What were you thinking?!"

"Would you rather him just kill himself?!" I shouted back.

Harry closed his mouth. "Don't."

I wiped my eyes. "It will happen, you saw him last night."

He slowly nodded. "Okay." He croaked, voice trembling. "I'll get on the phone to some people."

I nodded, turning to leave the room. "I'll be back later."

X-X

"Hello Mrs Jones." I muttered, as she invited me into their house. "How's Danny?"

She shook her head. "Not doing too well I'm afraid, Dougie."

I sighed. "We need to get him in safe hands. So he can be healthy."

"I agree." She whispered. "Have you told Harry?"

"Yeah, he's sort of agreed. But he's still a bit hesitant. Would it be alright if I see Danny?"

"I doubt he'll say anything, he hasn't eaten anything or slept at all. You can try though." She sighed, stepping out of the way so I could enter his bedroom.

Pushing open his bedroom door, my eyes immediately landed on a figure lying in a heap on the floor, something glistening in his hand.

"Danny!" I cried, leaping over to him, pulling the razor out of his hand. I was too late though. There were a dozen deep cuts on both of his arms, blood trickling down them, hitting the cream carpet.

He looked up at me, through teary eyes.

"Dan." I whispered, shaking my head at him. I carefully placed the razor on top of his dresser and crouched down next to him. "Come on, let me help you clean these."

I reached under his arms to try and heave him up but heard several whimpers and snivels coming from the poor boy.

I sighed, getting up again, walking into his en suite, before going back over to him with the supplies I needed.

I carefully tried to clean his cuts but he kept on moaning softly and pulling his arms away from me.

After finally managing to clean and bandage most of his cuts, I then managed to get him up onto the edge of the bed.

"Come on, let's get you in something warm." I said, looking at his dirty suit, stained with his blood.

I tried to carefully pull off his suit jacket, being careful not to cause much pain to his arms.

He kept on shaking his head and swatting my hands away as I tried to undo his shirt buttons.

"Dan." I whispered, looking him right in the eyes. "I'm so sorry." I cried, pulling him into a tight hug, both of us snivelling into each other's necks.

X-X

After not getting many words out of Danny I decided to leave his room and join his mother in the kitchen.

"He's not doing too good." I mumbled. "I cleaned up his cuts and all that."

"Cuts?!"

I sighed. "He's been cutting."

She looked horrified. "Okay, I'm calling a rehabilitation centre!" She cried, going over to the phone.

My phone started to ring loudly, making her jump.

"It's Harry." I said, quickly answering it.

"Harry?"

"Hey, Dougie. I've found a good rehabilitation centre that my cousin went to once. They can have him in whenever. Should we just do it now?"

"Yeah." I gulped, looking at Mrs Jones. "Bring them over now."

X-X

It took a while but we finally managed to get Danny out of the house and into rehab. It wasn't too far from where we lived, in East London.

It was emotional for all of us, Danny really didn't want to go, he kicked up quite a fuss before the doctors managed to get him in there.

"We're not sure how long he'll be in here for. But we'll see how well he does." Danny's doctor, Margaret, calmly said to Mrs Jones, Harry, and me, as we stood outside of Danny's room in the rehabilitation centre.

"Thank you for all the information. If there's anything else you need to tell us, don't be afraid to ask. Visiting days are Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. 9am – 6pm. Just one more thing...the funeral of Thomas Fletcher, we'll be able to hopefully let Daniel out to be there, so make sure to let us know about that."

I glanced at Harry, I hadn't even thought about the funeral. I must see Tom's parents about that. "Okay." I whispered to the doctor, as we left the building.

"I'll drop you two home." Mrs Jones said to us as we all got in her car. "I need to bring back over some things of Danny's. I'm not quite sure what he's even allowed, but I'll see if he can at least have a photo of Tom."

I nodded. "Yeah, that'll be a good idea."

X-X

Harry and I arrived home to find his mother waiting for us.

"Finally you're back." She said, walking over to us. "I just want to say I'm so sorry, Dougie. About the tragic event that happened last night, Tom was your best friend."

I slowly nodded. "Thanks Mrs Judd."

"Where have you been?"

"Taking care of Danny." Harry whispered. "He's gone into rehab."

"Wow." She whispered. "I hope he gets better there."

I nodded. "I hope so too."

"The police just knocked on the door, looking for you two. They're talking to every single person who was at the dance last night, they even want to talk to me and Thomas. It's the only way they can find out who...killed him." She whispered. "They'll probably need to ask quite a lot of questions to you two, so try and remember everything, okay? I don't want either of you to be seen as guilty."

Harry nodded. "Alright, I guess we'll just go there now then."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hello guys :P I think the next chapter may be the last chapter! :'( **

We arrived at the police station ten minutes later with Harry's mum and brother. We were made to wait in a room and be given a ticket with a number on in.

"There's a queue for everyone they need to talk to, so just wait for your number to be read out." A tall police officer said to us.

"Dougie Poynter? Is there a Dougie Poynter here?"

I turned around to see who was shouting my name. "Er, yeah, I'm here." I walked over to the policeman.

"Ah, I've been told you're a close friend of Mr Fletcher, right?"

I nodded.

"We mainly need to talk to you now."

I nodded again. "Alright." I said, dropping my ticket in the bin and following the officer into a small room, shutting the door behind me.

"Take a seat please, Mr Poynter."

I sat down at the chair opposite him, noticing the camera in the corner, filming me.

"I believe you already have been here before about something?"

"I was accused of attacking Tom." I said through gritted teeth.

He nodded. "We know it was Vicky Jones as we got proof from Mr Fletcher a few days ago."

"But...she was at the dance last night. Why haven't you arrested her?"

"What? She couldn't have been. We locked her up the day before."

I shook my head. "No, she was definitely there!"

His eyes scanned a bit of paper in his hand, shaking his head. "Her name isn't on the guest list."

"Can I see that please?" I asked, reaching out for it. "Emily McKenzie." I whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Emily McKenzie." I repeated. "She went as Emily McKenzie."

"Who's Emily McKenzie?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. Vicky pretended that was her name when she went to the dance. There must already be a girl in my school called Emily McKenzie who didn't go to the dance. Vicky pretended to be her!"

"Do you have any proof of this, Mr Poynter?"

I looked at him strangely. "But...you don't understand, this makes perfect sense!"

"So how does it make sense that we got Vicky Jones before the dance?"

"I...can I see her?"

"Maybe. Wait here." He got up and left the room.

I got up from my chair and cracked the door open, looking around the crowd of people, all waiting to talk to the police. "Harry." I whispered. "HARRY!"

He jolted around, looking for the person calling him. I gestured for him to come towards me.

"Hey? What's wrong?" He whispered, coming into the room and closing the door.

"Well, of course we were 100% certain that it was Vicky who killed Tom, but apparently they locked her up before the dance had even started..."

Harry looked confused. "Wait...slow down Doug. You're saying that wasn't Vicky who we saw at the dance?"

I shook my head. "I definitely saw her! So did you! That look she gave me, it was as if she was telling me that she'd just murdered Tom!"

"So...now what, she has some kind of twin?" He laughed.

I frowned, turning my head. "You're hopeless."

"I'm sorry Doug!" He whispered.

"Anyway you should leave, he'll be back soon."

He nodded. "Wait...hold on. What's this?" He reached forward and picked up a sheet of paper on the desk.

I peered at it. "What is it?"

"It looks like there were CCTV cameras outside of the building." He muttered, looking carefully at it.

"There!" I exclaimed, pointing at a person standing by the side of the building in the first picture. "That's Danny, but where's Tom?"

Harry looked closer. "I'm not sure, this says it was at 9:45pm. Weren't you with Danny then?"

I shrugged. "It looks like he's looking for someone...wait! I remember, he went off to look for Tom, that's when Emi- Vicky came to me."

Harry nodded. "So you think Tom was murdered before then?"

"Maybe...wouldn't they have caught him on camera leaving the building though?"

"Yeah bu-" He suddenly stopped in mid-air. "Crap, he's coming back!" He whispered.

"Wait, take the CCTV pictures with you!" I whispered, picking up a load of paper.

"Wait, Doug.." I quickly scrunched the paper up and pulled the waistband of his trousers, stuffing the paper into his underwear.

"What are you doing in here?" The policeman opened the door, peering at Harry.

"Sorry...I just wanted to talk to him."

"Anyway, you're allowed to see Vicky. Follow me." He said, opening the door again.

"Come with me." I whispered at Harry as I followed the officer.

"We haven't officially locked her up yet as there's still a bit of confusion about a few things and the court needs to decide what we should do with her." He said as we walked down a corridor.

I quickly shot Harry a look, frowning.

"Just in here." The policeman said, opening a door for us.

The room was identical to the one we'd just been in. Looking up at us, sat a dark haired girl who looked quite similar to Vicky, but could barely be older than 15.

"This..." I said, pointing to the girl. "...is Vicky Jones?"

He slowly nodded.

"This isn't Vicky?!"

"What do you mean it's not Vicky? It's definitely her!"

I turned back to the girl and sat down opposite her. "Sorry...what's your name?"

She coughed. "She hurt me...She stole my I.D and then replaced it with hers." She hoarsely whispered. "My name's Emily McKenzie."

I gasped. "You're Emily!"

She nodded, beginning to cry.

"It's okay, you're fine." I whispered, comforting her.

"She had this on her." The officer said, holding up an I.D card with Vicky's face on it.

"You have to understand. This isn't Vicky, Vicky swapped her I.D with Emily's! Vicky went to the dance pretending to be Emily. You have the wrong person!"

"Wait..." The policeman muttered. "Are you saying that Vicky's gone?!"

I nodded.

"Shit." He whispered, quickly running out the room.

I turned to Harry. "This isn't good..."

"I know." He said, adjusting his trousers, the paper crackling.

"Thank you...for telling him." Emily whispered.

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. How did Vicky even get to you like that?"

"I was on my own, walking to the shop which had made my dress, I was just about to pick it up. I was being a bit stupid, texting whilst walking along. It was all a blur really, all I remember was seeing her run up to me and punch me and next thing I know she's drugging me and emptying the contents of her bag and swapping it with mine." She whispered. "She must have found my receipt for the dress in my purse and gone and picked it up."

I shook my head. "That's awful...when did you wake up then?"

"I woke up in the hospital, it was in the afternoon. I had so many questions but before I knew it, the police were there and were taking me here."

I nodded. "Thanks for sharing this with me, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

"Thanks." She muttered. "I'm sorry about your friend, this is awful, I really hope they find Vicky soon."

I nodded. "I know, me too."

A different policeman walked into the room. "Can you two go please. I need to talk to Miss McKenzie."

I nodded, pulling Harry out of the room. "Wow, I can't believe what's just happened..."

Harry nodded. "Yeah...I hope they find her, she's done too much damage."

"Mr Poynter, Mr Judd. Could I speak to you two again." The first policeman called from the corridor.

We followed him into a different room, sitting down whilst he closed the door.

"I want you both to tell me exactly where you were for the whole time at the dance. It doesn't matter if you don't remember the times, I just want to know where you were and who you were with."

Harry coughed. "Well, I got there a bit late and went up to the roof of the bulding to have a cigarette. I met Dougie who came up there."

"I just wanted some fresh air." I interrupted, making the officer nod.

"Well, we went back down and met with Danny, Tom and Dougie's friend, Ash, and talked to them for a while. Dougie went off to look at the nominations for the kings and queens whilst I went off with Dougie's sister."

"Where did you go whilst he was off with your sister?" He said, pointing to me.

"Well, I went back to the others and Danny said that Harry had just gone off with some girl, but they didn't know who. So me, Ash, Dan and Tom decided to dance for a while."

"I'm guessing I was still with Jazzie, his sister, by then." Harry said. "I think she's a bit obsessed with me."

I chuckled. "Um...then I think Ash and Tom both went to the toilet together but didn't return for a while which was odd...so Dan and I were dancing for a bit."

"Who is this Ash person?" He interrupted.

"Ash James." I said. "He's a friend of mine, he was catering at the venue."

He nodded, jotting his name down on some paper.

"So...yeah, that was the last time I saw Tom. It was still pretty early in the night though, so it may have happened a while after that..."

"I was with Jazzie for pretty much all that time."

"Where were you with her though?" He questioned.

"Everywhere! She was making me dance with her at first but then we were sneaking around the whole building acting like kids. It was kind of fun but I still wanted to be with my friends."

"After I was dancing with Dan, he decided to go off and look for Tom and I went and sat down on my own only to see Vicky, who was disguised as Emily, come up to me. She didn't say much, she sounded drunk, but I agreed to dance with her." I said.

"Was that just before the king and queen bit was said?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's when I finally managed to get away from Jazzie." Harry explained. "I went back inside to see them reveal the kings and queens and hear James Bourne's little speech."

"His speech about you two, right? I've already been told the whole thing by someone else."

Harry nodded. "I saw Doug escape onto the roof so I went up to follow him. Next thing I know, we're slow dancing on the dance floor." Harry said, a little smile towards me.

"There was pretty much nobody there, they'd all gone home already." I added. "We went to leave afterwards, and then heard the ambulances and had to see what was going on."

"Tell him about who you saw." Harry reminded me.

"Oh yeah...well that's when I saw Vicky properly, I obviously thought she was Emily. But she pulled off her mask and gave me this weird smirk and then just ran off."

He quickly scrawled some things down. "Did you see where she went at all?"

I shook my head. "No."

"So, I need to speak to James Bourne, Izzy Johnston, Ash James, your sister Jazzie Poynter and I need to find a suitable time to talk to Danny Jones who's in care. Is that all?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

We had to sign a couple of things promising that we'd told the truth and all that and also give our phone numbers over so they could contact us for any more information.

"Thank you, you're free to go."

We quickly left the room, walking through the crowds of people before seeing Mrs Judd with Harry's brother.

"They finished with you two?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She then looked at Harry, smirking. "Son...you might want to sort out your little problem there."

I looked at what she'd seen, a huge bulge at the front of Harry's trousers, which was the sheets of paper I'd stuffed down.

"Bye mum." He blushed, pulling me away, as I laughed; in hysterics.


	39. Chapter 39

"Okay, thank you. Yes, I know. Okay, bye." I shut my phone and looked into the blue eyes of my boyfriend. "That was Tom's mum. Just giving me details about the funeral."

Harry nodded. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow." I sighed. "This is going to be so upsetting."

"Do you think I should go to it?" He muttered, fiddling with a plaster on his thumb.

I stared at him. "Of course! You knew him as well."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Of course you're going, I'm going to need someone's shoulder to cry on. Dan needs you too."

He jerked his head away. "That reminds me, I'm going to visit Dan today."

I shrugged. "I can't go. I have to go to school."

He raised his eyebrows. "School? We've been allowed to have time off because of all that's happened, you know that."

I shook my head. "I've got to retake those exams, remember? Mr Wickens wants me to do some now."

"This is madness, he can't expect you to go in!" Harry spat angrily.

"It's fine babe, don't worry about it." I smiled, chuckling to myself.

X-X

**Danny's POV**

"Here's your breakfast, Daniel."

I ignored her and turned my head the other way, out the window.

"You don't want your eggs to get cold." She said again.

I violently pushed the tray away from me, and sat up in my bed, reaching for my favourite possession next to me; my only photo of him.

I smiled down at it, my tears dropping onto the glass. It was from last year at his house. He's sitting next to me, his arms pulled around my waist, wearing his favourite reindeer jumper and ridiculous hat as we sat under the Christmas tree. This was the middle of July, his 15th birthday.

"You need to eat, Daniel. You haven't eaten anything since Saturday."

I continued to stare at the photo, brushing my tears off the glass, uncovering his beautiful face.

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

I arrived at the school and made my way to the head teacher's office, softly knocking on the door.

"Come in."

I pushed open the creaky door and walked in.

"Poynter, take a seat."

I sat down at the chair opposite him. "Mr Wickens, I,"

"No." He replied. "You disobeyed me, Poynter. You were told you were not allowed to go to the dance, but you did."

I shook my head. "You don't understand, I had to be there sir!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You did, did you? I wouldn't like to punish you fully, as I know how hard it must be for you, losing a best friend. I will, however punish you, but in a few weeks or so."

I nodded. I knew I'd get in trouble for it, I'm just so glad he's letting me off for a few weeks.

X-X

**Harry's POV**

"Please can I see him? Why not?" I whined to the lady on reception.

"We're not really supposed to allow visitors unless it's a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday." She replied.

"He only came in yesterday, he's not used to it yet!" I said, tears now falling from my eyes.

She sighed. "Alright, but only 5 minutes, okay? His room's just this one here." She said pointing to a room behind her.

"Thank you so much!" I said, rushing to his room.

I softly knocked on the door. "Dan, can I come in?"

I heard a quiet grunt; his reply.

I pushed the door open seeing him curled up on his bed.

His face brightened slightly when he saw me enter the room. He slowly sat up, leaving me room to sit next to him.

I shut the door behind me, walking over to him. "Hey, Dan." I smiled, sitting down on the bed. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged, turning his head away. "Shit." He croaked.

I nodded, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Dougs couldn't come today. He had to go back to the school to do some exams."

He slowly nodded.

I sighed, trying to think of something else to say. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast? You're probably starving!" I said, edging the tray closer to him.

He pushed it away, shaking his head.

"I know you probably won't be able to handle it, but his... funeral is tomorrow." I whispered, stroking his hair.

His head whipped around, facing me. "I have to see him."

I nodded. "I know Dan. Your doctor; Margaret, knows, she'll be escorting you there. Don't worry, me and Dougs will be there too, we'll comfort you."

"Have they found Vicky yet?" He whispered suddenly.

I looked down into his sad eyes. "They don't know who did it, Dan. It might not even be your sister."

"She's no sister of mine." He growled.

"Oh, Dan." I cried, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry for all of this, you don't deserve it."

He shook his head. "I want her dead, Harry. I know it was her. Please Harry, kill her for me."

X-X

**Dougie's POV**

"How's Danny?" I asked as I arrived home.

"He didn't really say much." Harry muttered.

I nodded. "He'll get better, I'm sure he will."

"I really hope so." Harry murmured.

"So, what are you looking at?" I asked, crawling onto the bed, next to him.

"Those photographs we stole from the police station."

"Found anything?"

He shook his head. "Not really, I was a bit curious, look here." He said, pointing to one of the pictures. "This person here looks awfully like Ash. But who's the person next to him?"

I looked closer at the paper. "I have no idea." Ash had his arm around the other person but they were both facing the other way.

X-X

"I can't believe it." I whispered, clutching the duvet on Harry's bed as he came over and tucked me in for the night. "I can't believe we're burying my best friend tomorrow."

He sniffed. "Don't worry about it, you need to forget about the past. Think about your future, with me. I'm sure they'll find whoever did it soon."

"Yeah, that bitch Vicky." I snarled.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands through my hair. "Probably. Please just stay strong, Doug. I can't lose you. I love you too much."

X-X

**Vicky's POV**

"Get your hands off me!" I yelled, biting into the neck of the police officer who was grabbing me.

"Get in the car!" He shouted, pushing me in the back. "You're being arrested for the murder of Thomas Fletcher." He quickly got in the front and began to drive away.

What the hell?! I didn't kill that boy! I can't be arrested for something I didn't do! Who the hell is framing me?!

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while, I know! Sorry about that :/ I know I said this will be the last chapter, but I've been taking way too long to write some stuff and it would be nicer to leave the story on 40 chapters rather that 39 so I'm sure the next one will be the last one! **

**Auf Wiedersehen :) **


	40. Chapter 40

"Thanks for coming Dougie." Mrs Fletcher whispered to me as we walked out of the church. It was the day of Tom's funeral, we'd just had a little memorial for him inside and prayed for him, wishing him the best in Heaven. "Tom would've been glad that you were here. You were a great friend to him."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I just nodded, slowly walking away. Walking around the crowds of people, I saw the hole where in a few minutes, we would be placing Tom's body in. I felt a clammy hand on my shoulder, making me shiver.

Harry turned to me, holding onto the hand of a very miserable Danny. I tried to muster a smile to them. "How're you doing, Dan?" I whispered.

He just shook his head, a few tears falling from his eyes.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

I whipped my head around to where Harry was pointing. There, stood in a black dress, walking with her head down, was Vicky Jones. "Wait here." I muttered, as Harry pulled Danny away before he could see.

I marched over to her. "Excuse me?"

She looked up, removing the veil from her face. She looked rather upset.

"You need to go. You're not welcome here. Why aren't you locked up with the other nutters anyway?!" I spat.

She shook her head. "You have to believe me, I didn't kill him. I swear." She said seriously, looking me in the eye.

"I don't. Why should I?" I said firmly.

She wiped her eyes. "I'm innocent. The police let me go."

"What?!" I gasped. "How do you have proof?!"

"They finally found these photographs from a CCTV camera they've been looking for, I'm shown on there. I'm leaving the building, walking to my car at an earlier time, before he was spotted outside on the camera. You have to see the photos, Dougie. I didn't like Tom that much, but I would never kill him! I just have to accept that my brother is in love with him!"

And I believed her.

X-X

I tightly held hands with Danny as we stood at the front, watching as Tom's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. I looked opposite me and saw Tom's parents and sister, all clutching each other; weeping.

After there were some words said, we were then to bury him. Danny went first, slowly bending down and picking up some soil in a trembling hand. He sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve as he softly sprinkled it over Tom's coffin.

I held onto Danny's hand the whole time as his family covered him up in the ground. I promised I'd hold his hand for the whole service. Reaching forward, I sprinkled the last bit over until he was officially covered up. Gone.

Danny began to cry, his hands were shaking and I thought he was going to have a fit. Pulling him close to me, I looked desperately around for Harry. "Shh, don't worry Dan. He's in a great place now, he's in Heaven with the angels and in the future, we'll be able to join him in there."

Danny shuddered. "I'd rather join him now." He muttered.

X-X

Finding Harry a bit later, we got Danny safely back to the hospital into good hands.

"How is he?" Danny's doctor, Margaret spoke softly to us as Danny slumped off into his room.

"Worse." I muttered. "He'll get better, I know he will. He just needs time to forget about it, he's safe in here. That's all that matters."

Harry nodded. "I know your visiting hours are quite strict, but as he's so bad, please can we visit him as often as we like?"

"Well..." She hesitated. "That isn't really my decision, but I'll allow you to come every day, but the time will have to be quite limited."

"Thank you." He smiled.

We stayed with Danny for a few minutes, making sure he was a bit more settled, trying to tell him funny moments and memories of Tom that he could think about. We even got him to smile a couple of times at some things we said.

"Just remember, you're here because we don't want you to do anything stupid. They're looking after you." I said, as it was time to leave.

"We'll visit you every day if you like." Said Harry, giving Danny a kiss on his forehead.

His face fell, watching us leave. I almost couldn't leave him, but I knew we had to.

X-X

"So what was Vicky doing at his funeral?" Harry muttered tiredly, playing with my fingers as I lay on the sofa, eyes closed.

I slowly sat up, getting up from the sofa. "Where did you put those print outs from the CCTV camera?"

"After you stuffed them down my trousers, you mean?" He chuckled softly. "They're on my bedside table. Doug, wha..."

Ignoring him, I raced up the stairs into his room, grabbing the evidence off the table before disappearing back into the living room.

"Look here!" I said, pointing to a photo. "This is what Vicky was saying, here is the evidence that she didn't kill him. The camera is really crap but you can just about make out most of the people on here. 10:10, this here is clearly Tom, there's only one picture but he's just standing outside the building, looking at his phone, I think. 10:00, look who's leaving in their car; Vicky!" I exclaim.

Harry peered at the photo. "Oh."

"This means...that, that Vicky is innocent! She couldn't have been able to do anything to Tom because it would've been caught on camera! She was with me for all that time, I remember!"

Harry frowned. "Yeah...I guess so."

"We need to show this to Danny. He'll be so pleased that it wasn't his sister! And I think we should also go and apologise to Vicky, imagine getting blamed for something like this?! It's horrible!"

"I know, terrible. I'll just ring that police officer we talked to, just to check."

I nodded, watching him dial the number. "Hello." He said into the phone. "Vicky Jones. Ah yes...so it's true? Wow...I know." I tried to listen to the rest of the conversation until Harry hung up.

"Yeah." He whispered. "It wasn't her."

I sat on the sofa, suddenly realizing something. "Harry, I just realized...If it wasn't Vicky, then who the hell killed my best friend?!"...

X-X

Epilogue

Almost a year had gone since the brutal murder of my best friend, Tom Fletcher. Everything is perfect with Harry, as a special Christmas present, his parents bought us our own little cottage a few towns away from where we lived before. I'd got onto speaking terms with my mother, who sent me birthday/Christmas cards with money in and occasionally sent me little messages on Facebook, asking how I am. I'm so glad that she can finally accept my love for Harry. It'll be great the day when we're both brave enough to talk to each other in person.

As for Danny, he's much healthier and happier. He's now living fairly happily with his mother and sister again in a new town, starting a new life. He spent his last few days at rehab last month. It was such a great feeling to be able to let him out and see him so happy.

I'm still great friends with Ash, after finding out from the police that he didn't have anything to do with _that night, _we can now still be great friends, and I've even become good friends with his band mates too!

As for James Bourne and Izzy Johnston, nobody has heard or seen from them since _that night. _I don't believe they had anything to do with Tom's murder as I had my eye on them for a lot of the time that night.

My life seems to be so perfect now, but it's not. Have the police given up? I will not just forget about this, somebody killed my best friend and I intend to find out who...

_To be continued..._

**A/N: So this story is finally finished! In case I didn't already tell you, I am writing a sequel to this, which will obviously be them around a year later. I'm not quite sure when I'll start writing that but hopefully it will be soon! I was also talking with _Kbeto_ and I thought it would be a nice idea to write a little prequel about Tom and Danny's secret relationship for all those years. Let me know what you think about that, I'll gladly write one whenever possible :)**

**There are too many people that I need to thank for not only reading this, but for also helping me write this! A lot of your reviews and our conversations have sprung ideas into my head, so I thank you all for that! You know who you are :) **

**Watch out for the sequel coming soon... :) x**


End file.
